The Chronomancer Saga Pt1 Times long past
by Nocturnis
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Buffy and Angel fanzine. I have watched and enjoyed both shows. So my story takes place during season 5 of Buffy and Season 2 of Angel It takes place after the events in Buffy's Intervention episode and Angel's Epiphany episode.
1. Chapter 1

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer

Episode 1

Times long past

Part 1

Then:

The figure found him-self shrouded in shadows again. How long has it been since he was locked away in this dank hellhole. Five years or was it four? He couldn't tell anymore. Not that it mattered since his prison was timeless. Those insufferable Watchers exiled him here years ago and why what was his crime? Did he attempt to plunge the world into hell, or was it a mindless spree of carnage and blood lust, No his crime was one of the oldest in history. He fell in love; unfortunately he fell in love with a Slayer. Yes a Slayer a young woman who was blessed with extraordinary strength and reflexes chosen to fight against the vampires, demons, etc, etc. The Watchers were always pompous and controlling but this was just a little overkill for falling in love. But no they feared that he would become a corrupting influence on their precious Slayer. And finally when he attempted to use magic to remove the corruptive influence they banished him to limbo. Or if it wasn't limbo it was somewhere close enough. To make matters worse the guardian of his prison was a Mozart fan. It was a struggle to maintain his sanity while hearing the same composition over and over again. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the guardhouse just before the walls to his cell exploded. Had his beloved come to rescue him? He doubted it she was hesitant to love him the same way he loved her.

"Oh great what backwater dimension did I end up in this time." The female sounding voice said. She seemed annoyed and the fact that she left his guard a beaten and bloody wreck, he thought it best to stay concealed in the shadows. "Hey you, yeah you the guy trying to hide in the corner, I know you're there." Cautiously he stepped out of the shadows. "That's better." She said walking towards him. "There's no point in hiding it smells like you haven't showered in years."

"I haven't" the figure answered unsure how to react.

"Look I'm kind of lost and you look like you would enjoy getting out of here."

"That's correct."

"Well you show me the way out of this little hole in hell and I'll let you live to do whatever."

"Sounds fair, follow me." The figure and the mysterious woman made their way to the guardhouse. Stepping inside the figure opened a small wooden cabinet and pulled out a bag of assorted magic goodies and a wooden scepter with a crystal hourglass attached to the top.

"Very pretty, but can it get us out of here?"

"No not us." The figure said before disappearing.

"That son of a bitch," The hell god in mortal form cursed.

Sunnydale Now:

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Willow asked Buffy.

"No but let's get this done anyway." The Slayer responded. They were both standing outside the old decrepit building for ten minutes. It was about 3:45 but despite the fact that the sun was out she was terrified. Buffy swallowed hard as she prepared to face an enemy almost as frightening as Glory.

"Wil you know that this could be very painful. The ghouls in there specialize in torture. They especially enjoy hearing the screams of small children." Willow gripped Buffy outstretched hand and walked into the building with her. The red-haired witch was disappointed in herself. For all her knowledge of magic she couldn't find a spell that would make this any easier for her friend. Opening the door they saw at least five people sitting in the small room. Each one of them had a look of fear on their face. _Why couldn't this be a vampire's nest? _She thought as she approached the reception desk.

"Yes can I help you?" A short woman with a pointy nose asked the slayer and her companion.

" Summers, I have an appointment for a drilling."

"Oh yes Miss Summers have a seat please the doctor will be with you shortly."

Los Angeles Now:

"I don't understand it; he must have had some enchantment done on himself." The frustrated former boss of Angel Investigations blurted out to Cordelia from under the blanket. Cordelia just sighed.

"Yep he's sneaky that way." She wished that it was nightfall so he could drive himself around she was starting to get annoyed with her former employers new obsession.

"I mean my hand eye coordination is five times better then any human and yet somehow he always beats me.

"You know Angel maybe just maybe Wesley is just a better darts player than you." Cordelia responded tiring of his whining. She suddenly pulled the car over as she began feeling one of her visions coming on. Angel quickly pulled her under the blankets before she rammed her head into the steering wheel. She wracked in pain as visions of Sunnydale and the old vamp dusting gang filled her head. _Oh no not again, _she thought to herself. _No this is different more urgent and more powerful then a spooky Tonto._ "Angel we have to get everyone together and then we have to go back to Sunnydale."

"It's not another ghost again is it?" he asked. But he was only answered with silence.

"Ahem." Looking up from the blanket they saw a police officer with a note pad in his hand.

"Is there a problem officer?" Cordelia asked the balding going into his sixties police man in front of her.

"Yes you can say there's a problem I don't see a just married sign on the back of your car."

"Yeah' so,"

"So that's the only reason I can see to let you and your boyfriend fornicate in a public street." Cordelia blushed as the cop handed her a ticket.

Xander and Anya just finished making love when they heard Giles come into the magic shop.

"Oh shit." Xander cursed, as he quickly got dressed. His girlfriend Anya somehow was already almost completely dressed. "You know we really should stop doing this in the training room." He said as he zipped up. The arms of his ex demon lover grabbed his waist.

'Well you're a carpenter can't you make us our own balancing beam?" Anya asked hugging him from behind. Xander sighed he loved Anya he really did, but sometimes he couldn't tell when she was kidding and when she was being bluntly serious.

"Hello Buffy is that you? I thought you were going to the dentists today." Xander and Anya went to the front to greet Anya's employer.

"Hey Giles we were just..."

"Checking the balancing beam, it seemed kind of unsteady during Buffy's last work out." Xander interjected before Anya let Giles know that Anya was balancing on him.

"You needed my employee to check the balancing beam?" Giles asked taking his glasses off to clean them. He was giving them the {tell me another one look}.

"It's been really slow all day. The only person who came in wanted some hog wart." Anya said shrugging. Giles just shook his head and went to check the shelves when the phone rang.

"Anya, get that please." He went to the magic books hoping to find some more information on Glory. It had been only a week since he returned from his meeting with the Watchers. They were less than helpful, which really didn't surprise Giles.

"Giles its Angel he says it's important."

"Hello Giles." The vampire detective spoke in the receiver.

"Angel." Giles responded dryly.

"I don't have much time to talk. We're on our way to Sunnydale, we need to get everyone together."

"What no let's hide out in the shadows and play guardian vampire?" Giles said sarcastically.

"No," Angel said silently; remembering the last time he had to come to Sunnydale. It wasn't to fight any evil it was to be there for Buffy when Joyce died. But Giles didn't know that. "Cordelia is predicting something big. And it involves all of us."

"You're coming all this way for a fashion crisis." Anya and Xander were both wondering what was going on as he talked to Angel.

"I'm serious Giles! Oh now what? Ouch, Gunn can you watch the speed bumps please. Look I got to go. Just get everyone ready to talk." The phone went dead. Giles hung up the receiver.

"Giles what's wrong?" Xander asked.

"They're coming here. Angel says something big is coming to Sunnydale."

"Are you sure about this Cordelia?" Wesley asked the only female member of Angel Investigations. "This vision seems even more vague than usual."

"It was also more urgent than most of my visions. Like the whole world depended on this one."

"You sure your just not feeling home sick?" Gunn interjected.

"Yeah I want to go home to the mystical focus point for the super natural." Cordelia said pinching the bridge of her nose. "Look guys The PTB want us there so step on it."

"Relax we should be there in about two hours just in time for sun down."

"I hope so." Angel muttered to himself' Nobody could hear him anyway since he had to ride in the trunk of his car.

The sun was setting as the small tear in the fabric of reality opened causing the figure to fall into a garbage dumpster.

"Well that went well." He muttered to himself as he climbed out of the bin. He looked around to find himself in an alleyway behind some nightclub. Shaking his head he realized that he needed a quick change of clothes and a shower before the Watchers sent their hunters after him. Looking across the street he found a costume shop. "No point in complaining." He crossed the street and picked the lock like a pro. He quickly checked for a security system. Finding no sign of a silent alarm he quietly looked in the back. Opening one door he found a small bathroom fully stocked with toilet paper, a face cloth and plenty of soap. After a quick but long needed bath the stranger looked over the costumes. He settled for a Phantom of the Opera costume. _Strangely enough this seems almost proper_ and then very quickly emptied the cash register. "Much better," The Phantom said departing with no one the wiser.

"Are you all right?" Willow asked the recently drilled Buffy "I know that this is probably going to be painful."

"I'm fine Will your salve is working fine." Buffy responded knowing full well that the witch was referring to the upcoming meeting. Willow let it drop and left to find some useful witch stuff.

"She's concerned we all are." Xander said approaching the Slayer.

"I know, how about you are you going to be okay with Cordelia here?"

"I'm fine it's Anya I'm concerned about." He said quickly looking at the capitalist ex-demon. She was counting the money in the till as they were preparing to close up. "Having my ex here might cause some friction."

"Some friction, you'll be lucky if you get out alive." Both Buffy and Xander smiled.

"Okay I think I got it. Angel is Buffy's ex and he's also good vampire who turns bad if he has sex." Tara said reviewing the notes given to her by Dawn.

"That's right." Dawn said checking the name off her note pad.

"Cordelia is Xander's ex who works for Angel."

"Yep"

"And Wesley is an ex Watcher turned Rouge Demon Hunter turned employee of Angel."

"Very good you passed the Angel's crew test." Dawn said putting a three out of three on her note pad.

"They're here." Giles called as he went to answer the door.

The figure watched, as four people exited a black Cadillac parked in front of the magic shop he planned to loot. He watched as an attractive woman in her twenties stepped out and knocked on the door. Beside her were a young Afro-American and a stuck up Caucasian with dark hair and glasses. And finally a handsome young man who looked a lot like, _Angelus. _The figure thought not too fondly as he watched the vampire nervously enter the magic shop. Pulling out the bag of magic stuff he stole from his captors. _Come on I know it's in here somewhere. I knew him too well to believe he didn't do secret cell checks. Ah here it is_. A small brown wooden box was removed from the bag. Opening the box the Phantom quickly took a small vial of liquid out of the box and drank a small sip. He wasn't surprised when he slowly faded away into invisibility. He quietly sneaked into the building and sat down into an empty chair. The room was filled with even more people. Mostly young people a nervous young man with black hair who seemed to be watching both the young woman he saw come in and another one who was clutching his arm rather tightly. With them were a red head and a blonde who despite their appearances radiated with magical power. The phantom then saw a young girl traipse after them she was about sixteen with dark brown hair. _This is Angelus's new brood when did he start going after young recruits? _He thought wondering how he was going to kill all of them. Then she entered, her hair was styled differently then he remembered but it was she. She was at least eighteen by now but this was his beloved Slayer Buffy Summers. _This should be interesting._ The phantom thought preparing to help the Slayer take down Angelus's group.

"Is everybody here?" she asked. She seemed tense as she looked at the group that was gathered around the table.

"Yeah everybody's here." The nervous young man responded "one big happy reunion."

"Ahem" the young black man cleared his throat. The stuck up English man stood up.

"Oh right, how forgetful of me. Everybody this is Charles Gunn, Gunn this is everybody." The phantom was confused as he watched the young black man being introduced to the Slayer and everybody else. He then stopped at two of the young woman. "I'm sorry I don't believe I've had the pleasure."

"I'm Anya Xander's girl friend, the love of his life." She said hugging his arm aggressively.

"This is Tara." The little girl said introducing the shy blonde. _What's going on here? She should have taken out at least half of them by now._ The phantom thought as he watched instead as the Slayer and the others greeted Angelus's brood like allies.

"Buffy" Angelus said rather quietly.

"Angel" Buffy responded in kind. They looked at each other like old lovers not hated enemies. _I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore_ the figure thought surprised by the sight before him. He stepped out of his chair and walked towards the books.

"Oh yes Charles Gunn this is Rupert Giles." Hearing this, the stranger almost stumbled. He turned to see the very familiar figure of Rupert Giles shaking hands with the young black man. _All right now I know I'm not in Kansas any more. I must have taken a wrong turn in the reality stream. I killed that arrogant putz a long time ago._ As he thought this he heard the door jingle.

"Spike?" reacted a surprised Angelus.

"Oh bloody hell this is all I need." The platinum blonde individual muttered. He looked like he's seen better days. His hair was messed up; he had two black eyes and seemed to walk with a limp. Finally a scramble started as the group of young people seemed to calm down Angelus.

"It's all right he's on are side sort of." The red head said blocking off the young woman in Angelus's company. The black-haired young man was blocking Angelus.

"You're kidding right? This is Spike were talking about?"

"Yeah well he's kind of undergone a change last year."

"Don't tell me he has a soul."

"No not a soul more like a chip."

"A what," To both the stranger and Angelus's surprise the teenager ran towards Spike like he was her big brother.

"It's okay he doesn't bite anymore." She said putting herself in front of Spike.

"Oh come on I can still kill." The blonde said, as he looked at the ceiling "Just not people."

"I'm sorry run that by us one more time." Angelus's woman interjected.

"He has a chip in his head that keeps him from killing humans." Rupert said obviously eager to get things underway.

"Please don't tell me you called this poof because of Glory."

"No Spike according to Angel we have a major threat coming to Sunnydale." Rupert sighed.

"So what else is new?" Spike said as he sat down in one of the chairs.

"Who's Glory?" The stuck up English man asked.

"Just the threat to the world for this year, How about you?" the redhead asked

"A law firm from hell two years running." He responded.

"You guys have the same enemy as last year? Isn't that against the rules or something?" the shy blonde interjected. They all looked at her. "What I can't try a joke once in a while?" they all shook their heads and sat down.

Giles watched as the young people and Wesley sat down. He couldn't help but smile despite the impending danger this was indeed a reunion. Cordelia stood up.

"All right this is what I know from my vision. Something big is coming this way. I don't know what though. My vision was kind of vague."

"I'm sorry your vision?" Buffy interjected finding it hard to believe how much Cordelia changed. She wasn't the same shallow clothes obsessed airhead that she once was. She seemed more focused and driven.

"Cordelia is connected to the Power's That Be. She's a seer." Wesley sighed. "Before we continue perhaps we should update each other on what's happening." He suggested.

'Ah yes an update on each others current situation might be a good idea." Giles agreed. "Do you want to go first or should we?"

This was better then the stranger could have hoped. He listened very carefully to stories of invincible blondes hunting keys and lawyers from hell resurrecting old vampire girl friends. As he listened a plan began to formulate in his head. He watched as Giles put the Watcher journals away.

"Well that was a very interesting re cap" Spike snidely remarked "But I have two important questions to ask." He turned to Cordelia. "One what is this big threat that has us here all assembled like the knights of the bloody oval table?"

"I'm not sure my visions tend to be very vague from time to time." She said a sigh escaping her lips. "All I know for sure is what ever it was it didn't seem to involve a blonde bitch from hell. It was more like the threat was directed at all of us."

"All right that wasn't helpful at all and my second question is "Who the bloody hell smells like bathroom soap?" he looked at Angel. "Oh don't tell me you don't smell it either."

"Just trying to be polite," The vampire detective muttered. Hearing this, the stranger was about to depart before the blonde vampire could track him down. Then he withdrew the strange scepter and muttered some strange words. Everybody froze at that moment. The stranger cautiously walked up to the Slayer

"Soon my love very soon," He then started looking through Giles notebooks. He ripped a piece of paper out of it and made a magical item grocery list.

Mask of Chamelos.

Horn of Rosaka.

Spirt binding chains.

Mists of showing

When he was finished looting the store he then started writing down names and dates from the Watcher's journals. "Oh this is going to be good." The mysterious figure said before using the scepter to disappear. With the strangers disappearance everyone continued his or her actions unaware of ever being frozen.

"Spike, just forget about the smell of liquid soap will you?" Giles said pinching the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

The mysterious figure sat down in the abandoned warehouse with a bag of stuff he looted from the magic box along with his own magic goodies.

"Now let's see what else I have here. Elixir of Sarfo good for causing mystic flame, basic ingredients for lighting the mists oh what have we here, Spectacles of Morphius. That sick kravos demon was looking in my dreams. Still these will come in handy." An hour later the phantom had everything set up "Mysts of all seeing I command you show me the whereabouts of Riley Finn and the lycanthrope know as Oz." He watched as the green mists rose from the brassier and split in two. One showed a young soldier in a far off jungle blasting the hell out of some demon he never saw before. He was in his early twenties with brown hair and a boyish face. The other showed a young man with spikey orange hair in Tibet meditating while another monk was listening to some music on headphones. "Oh well beggars can't be choosers." He took a small horn from the bag. It was made from some kind of marble with mystic writings all over it. After blowing into it he waited for about a minute.

"Something I can do for you?" the little yellow demon asked. The demon was small it came up to The Phantom's knee. Its head was almost feline in appearance complete with matching tail.

"Yes Rosaka I want you to go forth and summon these two young men back here. Don't tell them why just make them think something dreadful is going to happen."

"My fee?" the demon said holding out his spindly hand.

"Ah yes I'm afraid I don't have a virgin right now. But I can give you a small town's worth when you get back."

"Hey man this is the nineties I don't do the virgin thing anymore."

"Then what do you want?"

"You got any money?"

"You're kidding me."

"Nope I get more virgins with money and the Internet then I would with

chains and sleeping powder. The Phantom shook his head as he gave the demon two hundred dollars.

"Thanks, when do you want them here?"

"The sooner the better,"

"Big plans huh,"

"You might say that." The demon disappeared leaving the Phantom looking at names and dates on a piece of paper.

Part 3

It was a very uncomfortable night. Because of old alliance's relationships and enemies Angel's crew was separated and took residence in different locations. Everyone including Spike was reluctant to let Buffy and Angel spend the night together. So everyone agreed to a hat draw for the four guests sleeping quarters. Not surprisingly Spike didn't offer a room to anybody. Angel drew Willow's name and because of her status as a lesbian no one really objected. Things were at risk of going hairy when Cordelia drew Anya's name. Xander quickly suggested letting Cordy draw last. Wesley drew Buffy's name. Sensing the need for cooperation Buffy agreed Wesley could stay in the Summers's guest room. Gunn drew Tara's name but put it back after seeing Tara's discomfort. And after Cordelia drew Anya's name again Xander panicked.

"Okay listen I'll take Gunn and Giles will take Cordelia problem solved."

"Excuse me." Giles interjected.

"Oh come on Giles it'll only be a couple of nights." Xander pleaded. Giles

put his hand to his forehead.

"Oh very well," He sighed.

That was two hours ago and Gunn was still uncomfortable. It wasn't the coach Gunn had slept on far worse. And Xander was an okay guy who didn't ask too many questions. In fact it was kind of cool hearing about the stuff that went down in Sunnydale. (His favorite had to be the, I was split in two stories) It was a suspicious Anya spending the night. Gunn was finding it hard relax as Anya kept telling him how happy they were together. And finally when everyone went to sleep Gunn could still hear in over amorous Anya trying to seduce Xander despite the house guest. It got worse because she succeeded. Years of vampire hunting had made Charles Gunn a light sleeper. And the one thing no man could sleep through was the sound of two lovers getting it on.

Cordelia was also having a hard time as Giles kept asking her questions about her vision and how about seer hood in general. But he was a good host he set up a spare room for her, served her tea and crumpets (though she couldn't believe that he actually had crumpets in America) and allowed her to shower first. What was keeping her awake was the conversation she had with the former librarian. She was sipping some tea when he asked the one question she wasn't expecting.

"Are you okay with them?" Giles asked with a voice of genuine concern. She nearly spit out her tea. In all the time she knew him and helped with the research she never truly felt like she belonged with them. After they broke up she taunted Xander with the idea that he was the most useless member of the group. Part of the reason was she was still upset with him for cheating on her. But the other reason cut even deeper. He wasn't the most useless part of the group she was. When push came to shove Xander would do what ever he had to. Weather it is get involved with a vampire brawl, help steal; a rocket launcher or simply be there to comfort one of the group he was there. She on the other hand doubted she could be that selfless. At first she tried to continue helping the Scooby's as he termed them. But after awhile she just felt like a burden. Perhaps that was one of the reason she thought she loved Wesley. And out of all of them the least one she felt connected to was Giles. After all he was the stuffy old librarian who desperately needed a fashion do-over,

"Yeah they're an okay group of guys."

"I meant the visions." He asked a concerned look on his face. "You weren't born a seer. According to what you've told us it was transferred to you."

"So?" Cordelia asked trying to put up a brave front.

"So are you feeling any pain our discomfort from these visions. Buffy told us that Doyle was half demon. You however are fully human so I'm just worried about what they are doing to you." Cordelia was surprised how Giles was acting. _He's certainly changed from when I last saw him. But then again haven't we all. _She was surprised when she stepped into the magic shop and saw him wearing a completely tweed free shirt and blue jeans. But this more concerned less stuck up Giles was a little hard to swallow.

"Cordelia,"

"Huh? Oh sorry," She said snapping out of her daze. "I was just thinking how we've all changed in the past two years."

"Yes I noticed that to." Giles said refilling his teacup.

"Really how," she was curious about Giles assessment of the Angel Investigations crew.

"Well for one thing Wesley has really loosened up. He doesn't have the by the book attitude that he used to have. I mean I don't think the council would approve of, one of their own working with Angel."

"Like you did?" Her question caused to raise an eye at her. "I think that the council might just be a little too stuffy. I mean your methods helped Buffy survive for this long. And Wesley has become an excellent leader. Don't tell him I said that."

"Our little secret," Giles said with a smile. "But also I'm pleasantly surprised how you have changed. If you excuse for saying so when you first joined our group you were well…"

"A self-obsessed valley girl bitch."

"More our less," Giles said as a little smile formed on Cordelia's face. "Except the part about self obsessed, I mean you didn't have to stay with Angel and Doyle." She just shrugged unsure how to answer. "But to let you in on a little secret of my own I have been keeping in touch with Wesley since Buffy told me he was in LA." This confession caught Cordelia by surprise.

"What? He never told us about that."

"I know. At first it was just to compare notes. And soon it became a weekly thing between two Watchers turned Rouge Demon Hunters." Giles took a sip of tea allowing Cordelia digest what she was being told.

"How much did he tell you?"

"At first it was just about business, what threat to the world we fought etc, etc. Then we actually started talking about the people we work with. Including Angel having to sing at a karaoke bar?"

"Yep and he's as bad as Wesley's says." He chuckled a little while hearing this.

"Anyway I told him how Willow was progressing with her magic. And he told me how Cordelia Chase had become an invaluable part of the team. At first I thought that he was just being polite to his ex-girl friend. But now I see you have indeed changed and if I may say so, this change suits you." She could feel a flush in her cheeks as the stuffy English librarian from her high school days was going mushy. She walked up to where he was sitting and kissed him on the cheek.

"Thank you Giles." She said and prepared for bed without answering his question.

Angel on the other hand was actually enjoying his time with Willow. They must have reminisced for hours about the good old days. In fact she actually watched in amazement as Angel was smiling.

"You had to sing?" Willow asked she was also having a good time.

"Yeah a couple of times, I think I'm getting better at it." Willow was having a hard time picturing Mr. Brood singing in public. She watched as the vampire was socializing with her like an old friend instead of her best friend's demon ex-lover.

"How about you, Last I heard your on your way to becoming an accomplished witch. How's that coming along?

"A spell here a spell there but I think that I'm almost ready for my own broomstick." She looked at the vampire and grinned. "In fact if you're willing there's a spell I could use your help with."

An hour and several candlesticks later Willow and Angel were ready.

"So were going to try and contact The Powers That Be? I don't know Willow they tend to be very choosy with whom they talk to."

"Oh come on they speak through Cordelia Chase. And she's not even the seventeenth person I would try to make a seer." Angel couldn't help but grin. Despite all that happened in the past couple of years old rivalries always lasted longer then the enemies themselves. They sat and joined hands. The candles were set in a triangular formation. He was amazed at how confident she was. It was only four years ago she was a shy insecure girl who could barely speak to a boy and now she was trying to contact The Powers. He listened and concentrated. Basically why Willow needed him for was his Latin. He still had a couple hundred years more practice then she did.

"We call upon the Power's That Be. We need to know more about the threat you warned your mortal link of. Send us a sign if you can help us." A bright blue flash filled the room knocking both Willow and Angel on the floor away from each other. Something fell on the table breaking it. Willow felt her head for any injuries.

"You've got to be kidding me." She heard Angel say. Wiping the hair from her eyes she saw Angel talking to the ceiling as a confused Riley Finn rose to his feet.

"Sorry about the mess." Buffy said as she opened the door to the guestroom. Wesley took a look inside. Most of the room was filled with cardboard boxes. "It's mom's stuff." She said quietly.

"I heard about what happened to your mother. I'm sorry." Wesley said in a stoic manner. He never had the opportunity to meet the Slayer's mother. But from what he heard she was quite a woman even William the Bloody respected her. She was about to say something when she heard a scream coming from Dawn's room.

"Glory," She said and they both took off to the source of the scream. Wesley withdrew a dagger from a sheath in his trousers. And Buffy prepared to go toe to toe with the evil blonde bitch from hell. But instead of seeing there familiar blonde nemesis they instead saw Dawn with a light green glow around her and trying to keep her quiet was a spikey haired young man in a brown robe.

"Oz," Buffy said in disbelief as Willow's former paramour was in Dawn's bedroom.

"Hey Buffy, Wesley," Oz said out of breath he then collapsed along with Dawn.

In the abandoned warehouse The Phantom watched as all the players were assembled.

"This is going to be fun." The figure said eagerly rubbing his hands together. He then put on the strange mask he stole from The Magic Box and placed it on his face. The mask itself didn't look all that impressive just a plain brown mask with a rune carved onto the forehead. But when it was placed on the stranger's face it tingled as is features slowly started to change. "Not the most handsome disguise I've ever seen but it should work.

Riley blinked he was a little confused about his location. He turned and saw Angel. Taking an active combat stance he pulled out what looked like a small tazer.

"Angel." He said it as a direct challenge.

"Whoa Rambo I'm not here to fight I'm one of the good guys remember?" Angel said.

"Riley?" hearing his name Riley turned to see Willow on the floor hair slightly messed up and out of breath.

"One of the good guys huh?" He said turning towards Angel again. But Angel already used his reflexes to kick the device out of Riley's hands. Thinking quickly Riley jumped back and kicked a piece of table up towards Angel's chest. The vampire quickly blocked only to have his knees taken out from under him.

"Look I'm trying to be polite here." Angel said as he struggled with Riley. "But if you don't get off me I'm going to have to make this really embarrassing for you.

"Boys knock it off damn it." Willow shouted surprising both of them.

"He started it." Angel said rolling Riley off of him.

"Yeah well I'm finishing it right now. This is my dorm room and I would like to keep it in one piece if possible." Both the guys could tell that Willow was serious. They quickly stood up and started glaring at each other.

"Geez Buffy was right you're both like children around each other.

"Are not," They said in unison. Willow gave them a hairy eyebrow second only to Giles himself.

"All right, then now Riley what do you remember before appearing here?" Willow asked as Angel tried straightening the room up as much as he could.

"I was in Malay; my unit was informed of a zombie infestation, when I was taken aside by a little yellow demon. He told me that the world was in major peril and that I and one other were specifically needed in Sunnydale. Next thing I know I'm on what's left of your table with the King of Pain here."

"Well Combat Ken can you describe the demon?" Angel asked returning to the group.

"Small like an imp, kind of feline in appearance big bulging red eyes," Riley said in standard military manner.

"Rosaka," Angel muttered.

"I'm sorry Rosaka the virgin thief?" Angel looked at Willow in surprise.

"What you think that only preying mantis ladies used the name? I must have spent at least an hour in the library researching creatures that either wanted to sleep with, sacrifice, or eat virgins." Willow explained remembering Miss French. She was amused at Angel's reaction. Angel started pacing.

"Rosaka doesn't get involved with any of things of his own choice. He's simply a retrieval demon."

"Meaning,"

"Meaning that someone summoned him here, we better get in touch with the others tell them that whatever the threat is it's probably already here."

"Wait." Riley blurted out. "Don't tell Buffy I'm here."

"What?" Angel said slightly amused were Willow was shocked.

"I don't think it would be tactically sound if Buffy knew I was here." Riley said lowering his head.

"Meaning your afraid to see her again. Why? What happened between you two?" Angel asked. He knew why he had to hide from Buffy last time but the fact that Riley didn't want to see her made him suspicious.

"That's none of your business." Riley said becoming over defensive in Angel's eyes.

"Alright both of you knock it off." Willow shouted tiring of the testosterone fog filling her home. "Riley you better have a good way to stay out of sight Angel why don't you go for a blood walk or something."

"But…"

"Go." One look at her determined face and Angel knew that there would be no point arguing. He slammed the door and walked out onto the dorm yards. Willow waited until he was gone. "Don't say a word Riley Finn. What you did hurt Buffy really hurt her. Do you remember what I said would happen if you hurt her."

"You said you would beat me to death with a shovel." Riley said quietly. The out right ferocity of Willow was down right scary.

"Well since then I've been getting better with my magic's. I'm half tempted to make you beat yourself to death with one instead." A look of pure shock appeared on his face as Willow walked past him. "Remember a vague disclaimer is nobody's friend." She said as she went to the kitchen.

He found himself lying on the couch with a cold towel around his head.

"Where…"

"You're in the Summers home." Wesley said keeping Oz from rising to quickly. "Do you remember what happened?"

"I was in Tibet meditating trying to make peace with my wolf, when I was approached by this demon." Oz stopped to catch his breath. "He told me something major was going down in Sunnydale. And I and one other were needed here."

"This demon what did it look like?"

"Short yellow with red bulging eyes and a long tail, He grabbed my hand and the next thing I know I'm here."

"Rosaka," Wesley murmured.

"Who," Dawn asked giving Wesley another cold cloth. She helped Wesley lie Oz back down.

"Dawn get your sister." The only teenager in the house took off looking for her sister. Oz was still having a hard time moving. _Teleporting all this way must have taken a lot out of him. _Wesley mused his thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. Cautiously Wesley looked in the peephole to find a familiar figure looking around his surroundings. He opened the door surprised to find The Host in Sunnydale.

"Hey Wes, do you know were I can get a decent sea breeze in this town?"

Part 4

The next day the whole crew assembled at the Magic Box. Buffy couldn't help but wonder what was going on. There were three new people with them now. The first was Oz who was trying to keep a respectable distance from Willow and Tara. She noticed that Willow was occasionally looking at the former man in her life. The other two were unfamiliar to her. She knew that one of them wasn't human. The green skin and little red horns were a dead give away. But she had to admit he dressed nice for a demon even if he did talk like a Vegas entertainer. The other one was completely concealed in black. He looked like in extra in one of those really bad ninja movies from the 80's. Even his face was concealed in a full dark cowl including his eyes. When introductions were made he remained silent. The demon known as The Host explained that he didn't speak.

"You know the whole vow of silence deal." Everyone but Angel and Spike just shrugged it off. Strangely enough both Angel and Spike seemed annoyed with Tall Dark and Silent. Wesley called everyone's attention to the table.

"I'm afraid we don't have much time." The former Watcher spoke. "If what Oz told us is true then the threat is already here. I suggest that we pay attention to The Host he has quite an interesting story to tell." Wesley sat down and let The Host take the table

"Alright kids this is the low down." The demon said rising. "The threat that the big guys are sending us to fight is called the Chronomancer."

"Chronomancer sounds familiar? Giles muttered.

"This guy practices chronomancy, are to put it in simpler terms he plays with time."

"Excuse me plays with time are we talking time travel." Xander butted in.

"More like time control." Anya interrupted. "Chronomancy deals with time travel but it also allows the person to alter the events making parallel dimensions. Other tricks include bringing someone from the past into the future and even changing a person's age, gender, preferences."

"Couldn't have put it better cup cake," The Host said. "Now apparently this Chronomancer is here in Sunnydale. And he's already sent agents to different time lines."

"But what does that have to do with all of us?" Cordelia asked. As a response to her questions The Host pulled out a bag and carefully placed a lot of magical looking items on the table. But what caught there attention was the sheets of paper he was handing out to everybody.

"The answer to your question is he already has begun altering the past. In fact he's been doing it for a while now.

"So all this magic stuff..." Dawn asked looking a little too closely at the items for Buffy's liking.

"All these items are going to send you back so you can stop him."

"Excuse isn't time travel dangerous?" Gunn asked

"Extremely dangerous Charles that's why I have some good news and some bad news, so which do you want first?"

"The bad news," The group almost said in unison

"Well first of all I'm going to need the Key." He looked at Dawn who was being shielded by her big sister.

"No way," Buffy said giving The Host a killing glare.

"Sorry Buff but there's no other way. I need a dimensional conduit and your sister's it." He pulled a long length of chain from the bag. "The Chronomancer,s already doing damage as we speak. We really don't have time to waste."

"Buffy it's okay, really," Dawn said stepping in front of her sister. Buffy watched as her little sister bravely went towards the demon.

"What do I have to do?" she asked showing no sign of fear.

"Nothing much Pooky just sit in the middle while the rest forms a circle around you." Buffy watched proudly as Dawn sat in the middle of circle that the others began to form around her. She was the last to join in sitting next to Willow. She watched as the green demon started drawing a symbol formation in the space that the others allowed him. Then he drew lines from each of them leading to Dawn. Next he started sprinkling blue sand on the lines. Finally he took the length of chain and started wrapping around each one's wrist.

"You mentioned that there was more bad news." Giles interjected.

"Afraid so; the Chronomancer has put up a chaos barrier around his gate."

"Meaning," Wesley asked almost impatiently. He was worried about the threat. _I've never heard the Host so grim this must be a dire threat indeed._

"Meaning he's opened seven time gates and I can only send teams of two to each location. And to make things worse I don't know which two will end up in which time periods."

"What your telling us is we have no idea where were going to end up or with who?" Gunn blurted out.

"Actually it's more like when you'll end up. At least it's only within a four-year period."

"Anything else we should know about before we leap Al." Xander asked.

"Well the good news is that The Powers That Be were able to leave you a description of your tasks once you get there. By the way try your best not to alter the past. It tends to really screw things up. Oh yeah if you get your ticket punched the travel spell I'm casting will cremate your remains."

Before any of them could react to this news he smashed something on the floor and the building was filled with a loud scream coming from Dawn. Green energy flowed from her and towards everybody around her. And in the next instant everybody was gone. The Host smiled as he put his hands on his face. He removed his face and was replaced by the Phantom. He simply looked at the circle and smiled.

Part 5

Dawn blinked the pain was finally over. She had no idea what The Host did but it burned like hell. She looked around to find herself in the Bronze. Nobody seemed to notice her instead all there eyes were on a familiar redhead dressed in a leather bustier.

"Willow?" she asked out loud.

"Dawn?" she heard Willow reply only it was from behind her. She turned to see another Willow. But this one was wearing what she was wearing before the trip. "What are you staring a..?" her question fell silent as the image of her vampire doppelganger was approaching one of her henchmen.

Oz found himself in a basement of some kind. He heard a noise behind him. Quickly he turned using his wolf instincts to guide him around the dark basement. His nose caught a familiar aroma.

"Willow?" he whispered. _No not Willow her shampoo's apple scented this one is more like lilacs._ Oz looked until he found Tara lying in a laundry hamper. Oz could feel the wolf in him growling at the one who had stolen his mate. "Down boy," Oz whispered as he approached the new lover in his old one's life. The closer he got to her the more the wolf wanted out. His approach was interrupted by the familiar figure of Angel reaching into the fuse box and cutting the power.

The ringing of a school bell let Wesley and the Silent One as he referred to the darkly garbed stranger know it was safe to come out.

"All clear," He whispered as they left the janitor supply closet. From the look of the building they were in Sunnydale High before the mayor destroyed it. But aside from that Wesley couldn't tell how far they traveled or what their purpose was here. "Wait before we continue it might be advisable to remove your stealth garb and dress more appropriately." The figure hunched his shoulders. "Oh I see that's all you have alright then you stay here while I find something a little more suitable for you to wear. Or at least a little less conspicuous," The darkly clad Riley watched as the unfamiliar figure took off.

Giles looked to see Charles Gunn checking out their surroundings.

"Where are we?" The Watcher asked his traveling companion.

"The former Angel Investigations before it was blown up." Gunn replied only having seen the building twice in his life. There sight seeing was cut short by the sound of the elevator rising. Quickly they ran into Angel's office. An unfamiliar young man stepped into the room.

"Hello anybody here?" he called out. The two time travelers stay quiet as he approached the office. The figure quietly walked into the office and stopped. From their hiding place behind the desk Giles and Gunn could see the young man's shoes. He pulled a book from on top the filing cabinet and starting reading it. He paced back and forth across the desk. He then walked out closing the door behind him.

"That was a close one." Gunn whispered to Giles. The Englishman just nodded in agreement. They waited until they heard the elevator go down. Quickly they ran to the office door, only to be stopped in their tracks by a crossbow wielding Doyle.

"Now perhaps the two would like to explain what you're doing in my boss's office?"

It had been a very long time since Anya had found herself in church. But she didn't know what was worse being in a church held hostage by a brood of vampires or being in a church held hostage by a brood of vampires with her boyfriends ex sitting right next to her.

"Well this is interesting." Cordelia said assessing the situation they were in. "I'm assuming this is part of your past, I don't recall having any vampire's holding a church hostage in broad daylight."

"Too much for you to handle," Anya snapped back giving Cordelia an evil eye.

"Well if you have any bright ideas I would love to hear one." Cordelia responded. She started looking for a weapon against their vampire captors. Anya was also looking around.

"You know this is a nice looking church, I wouldn't mind marrying Xander here one day. Of course I don't know how many of my friends could attend this being a church and all."

"Uh huh"

I mean after all me and Xander are perfectly happy together. And I'm never felt afraid to show my affection for him and when where alone well the man is just a berserker in the sack."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Cordelia said as she gave up searching for a weapon. Anya turned to face her.

"Like you don't know; oh I'm sure you're only here because the Powers That Be wanted you here, and that you didn't come here to see Xander."

"You're kidding me right? Where trapped in a church surrounded by vampires in a scenario that played out sometime in the last two years; and you think I'm here because of Xander?"

"Ahem" The two ladies looked up to see one of the vampires standing above them.

"Yes can we help you?" Anya asked the vampire angrily.

"Quiet." Cordelia whispered to her pew mate.

"I think it would be wise to listen to your friend." The vampire said glowering at Anya.

"My friend, you think she's my friend? Listen buddy I wouldn't be friends with this badly dressed, want to be boyfriend stealing bitch if my life depended on it."

"Excuse me what did you call me?" Cordelia asked grabbing Anya's shoulder.

"A bitch," Anya replied brushing Cordelia hand of her shoulder. And in front of the vampires she stood up.

"Nobody calls me badly dressed and gets away with it." And before Anya could stop her Cordelia pushed her into the vampire. Surprised the vampire toppled over. Anya quickly stood up and slapped her rival. Cordelia responded by grabbing Anya's hair and pulling her close.

"Okay so we have them distracted so what's the plan?" Cordelia whispered.

"Plan," Anya responded as she pulled on Cordelia's hair.

The first thing Buffy noticed was the smell. Whenever she was the place had an antiseptic smell. She felt a hand on her shoulder and before she could react Spike pulled her to her feet.

"Come on Slayer this is no time to lie down on the job." The platinum vampire said lifting her to her feet.

"Where are we?" she asked. It was a small room all white. There were medical instruments strewn all over the table.

"Sunnydale hospital, and let me tell you something luv, they are having a really bad week. There have been over a hundred deaths this past week." He said scoping out the area.

"We need to find out when this was I don't remember this many deaths in a week before." They both exited the room and quickly headed to the morgue. In all the years she had been a Slayer she wasn't ready for the amount of corpses lying on the cots. Lifting one of the blankets she saw the cause of death immediately.

"Vampires," She said grimly still unaware of what year she was in. Turning around she saw Spike was no longer in the morgue with her. "Spike," She whispered "Oh I don't have time for this." She muttered. "Spike damn it were the hell are you?" Her search was interrupted when three people burst into the morgue with crosses and wooden stakes. She recognized two immediately, one was Larry, the other was an even grungier looking Oz.

"Oz,"

"Oh great a welcoming committee," The third said pulling out a crossbow.

"Hey whoa watch where you're pointing that thing. Oz, tell your girlfriend that I'm a friend."

"I'm sorry have we met?" the young man asked looking at her suspiciously.

"Oz it me Buffy, you know Willow's best friend, The Slayer.

"I'm sorry did you say you're The Slayer?" Larry interjected.

"Yeah that's right."

"But she also said that she was Willow's friend." Oz said pulling a machete from a sheath on his leg. "Would that be Willow Rosenberg?"

"Uh, yeah so,"

"You really expect us to believe the Slayer would be friends with the top vampire bitch in town?" The girl asked aiming the crossbow.

"What are you talking about my friends aren't vampires."

"Hey what's the bloody ruckus out here?" Spike asked stepping out. In his hands was a bag of blood, which was also all over his mouth.

"Great." Buffy muttered as the three of them began advancing on her and Spike.

"Xander, Xander wake up." Xander felt the gentle slapping of his face he looked up to see Angel staring down at him.

"Angel?" he said wiping his eyes. It was night as Xander could tell from the lack of the sun. The vampire helped him up.

"From the looks of things were in Sunnydale?"

"How can you be sure?" Xander said standing up.

"Simple that Giles house," Angel said pointing to the building only a couple of inches away from them. On closer inspection Xander realized that they were in Giles's back yard. They cautiously looked into the front to see Giles exit the door with a present under his arm.

"Hey that wrapping looks familiar." Xander said pointing at the wrapped box.

"All right we know that we're in the past, and from the look of Giles car I'm guessing this was after I left."

"Right so this is either last year or a couple of months ago."

"Only one way to find out," The detective said opening Giles window. But before Xander could follow him the vampire jumped down landing on him.

"Get down."

"What's wrong?"

"Spike's in there." He heard Xander moan.

"What, this is definitely last year." Xander saw a puzzled expression on Angel's face. "Last year me' and Giles were forced to adopt Spike. This must have been before Olivia showed up."

"Not a good year for either of you huh," Angel asked while wondering what they were going to do next.

"Nope not really, Giles was going through his mid-life crises and I was trapped in my parents basement with no idea what I was going to do with my life."

"Sounds rough, I know what it's like when you suddenly have no direction in your life." The vampire said putting a hand on Xander's shoulder.

"Forget direction I had no life. I was starting to regret ever being born." A sudden look of clarity filled Xander's face. "Birthday I know what today is its Buffy's birthday."

"Are you sure?" Angel said helping Xander up.

"Positive, Giles must be on his way to Buffy's birthday party." As he said this Angel went into brood mode. "Hey man I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"Is there anything specific about this day that you remember?" Angel said interrupting Xander."

"Besides Ethan Rayne turning Giles into a demon, nope nothing else springs to mind."

"And when does that happen?"

"Not until tomorrow night. Why? Do you think that's why we were sent here?" Xander asked following Angel out of Giles's yard.

"Maybe, unfortunately The Powers are never clear with their messages but it's worth checking out."

"Well that might be a problem. First of all some of the guests were members of a top-secret government demon hunting task force. Second I was there, and third you weren't."

"Your point,"

"I'm not sure that it would be a good idea interrupting the past like this. We don't know how are actions will affect our time line." These words stopped Angel. _Is this really Xander talking? I've never heard him sound so serious. Or seem so mature._

He turned to face his former rival for Buffy's affection. Angel always regarded Xander as just a sidekick. A boy who was willing to take crazy risks to help his friends fight the many evils they faced. There were even times he felt his relationship with Buffy threatened by Xander. After all, the boy was human and wouldn't lose his soul if he had sex. But now he wasn't seeing a boy sidekick with puppy love for The Slayer. Instead he was seeing a confident young man who was more like a big brother to Buffy now. He still would risk his life countless times for her and the others but now it seemed that it was more then just loyalty that would make him take these risks. Now it was more like he had a sense of purpose in his life.

"I understand your concerns Xander. But the Host said that The Chronomancer has already begun manipulating time. Maybe he plans on recruiting demon Giles as a personal attack against Buffy."

"I guess that makes sense. Hey didn't he also say that we would somehow be informed about our purpose here?" Xander said looking around.

"That's sounds like a good cue as any." A familiar voice said prompting Angel to turn around. Both men turned to see a man dressed like he was still in the thirties.

"Whistler," Angel said sounding broodier then usual

TBC

"


	2. Chapter 2

Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel.

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer: A mysterious stranger escaped a dimensional prison. Arriving in Sunnydale he plans revenge against his captors the Watchers. Meanwhile Cordeila has a vision that brings the entire Angel Investigations team to Sunnydale. Sensing in opportunity the stranger sends everyone to different areas of the past four years. Each team of two found themselves in a different situation from the past._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer pt 2

Past Regrets

Part 1

The stranger smiled at he watched the events unfolding in seven different mists.

"You have done well Rosaka." He said paying the virgin thief.

"A pleasure doing business with you," The impish demon commented before vanishing in front of his employer. The figures dressed in a Phantom of the Opera costume walked over to the table were his scepter lay.

"And now to deliver some invitations," The scepter flashed a deep blue and the stranger vanished

"There that's more like it." Wesley said looking over the young man who was formerly dressed as a ninja. The former man in black examined himself in the mirror. He was wearing a pair of brown slacks that was just an inch above his ankles and tight around his waste. A matching brown tee shirt and vest completed the outfit.

"I feel like a dork." Riley muttered. The shirt was a tight fit around his bulky arms.

"Well I admit it's not the latest in fashion at the time but it should suffice." Wesley said. Riley just shook his head and proceeded to follow Wesley down the hallway.

"Why do you think we're here?" Riley asked Wesley.

"I'm really not that sure myself to tell you the truth."

"Excuse can I help you gentlemen?" Both young men turned around to find themselves confronted by a middle age man dressed in a three-piece suit.

"Ah yes you see we're..." Wesley started looking desperately at Riley

"Were looking for Rupert Giles," Riley said assuming a bad English accent.

"And why would you be looking for him may I ask?" the man asked Riley.

"Oh sorry we forgot to introduce ourselves. I'm his brother Wesley Giles and this is my son Randy." Wesley interjected putting his arm around Riley's shoulder.

"Anyway we just got back from England and we were hoping to surprise Uncle Giles." Riley continued in his bad English accent.

"Oh sorry about my attitude earlier it's just we recently lost our mascot to wild dogs."

"A little help here Spike." Buffy said ducking from Larry's sword. The vampire dropped the bag of blood he was holding and went to help Buffy. Faster then humanly possible Spike grabbed Larry's shoulder and tossed him aside. The gay jock fell on to the floor with a large thud and at the same time the vampire clutched his head in pain.

"Well that's new." The young woman said before pulling out her own miniature crossbow. Before she could fire Buffy had already kicked it out of her hand.

"Now I'm sure we can discuss this rationally." Buffy said putting her hands down. The click of the shaft leaving the crossbow caught Buffy by surprise.

"Buffy look out," Spike screamed jumping into the path of the deadly projectile. In surprise Buffy watched as Spike took an arrow in the shoulder for his current obsession.

"Sorry Willow." Buffy said charging Oz knocking him to the ground cold. Oz's companions stood and quickly pulled wooden stakes from somewhere behind there back's

"Ah guys I'm not a vampire." Buffy said trying her best not to seriously hurt them.

"Too bad for you," Said a voice from behind her. Buffy turned to see at least seven vampires rise from their beds.

Dawn remembered hearing about Willow's vampire twin but she still couldn't believe vamp Willow's uniform.

"Doesn't that look a little tight?" Dawn whispered to the real Willow.

"You have no idea." Willow muttered. Dawn decided not to press the matter, sure she accepted the fact that Willow was a lesbian but it didn't mean she had to know about her and Tara's bedroom habits. They watched as the dominatrix clad Willow sent one of her henchmen out of the bronze.

"So what do we do now?" The Slayer's sister asked the witch. Willow was still staring at her vampire twin. She remembered being chased by the evil dyke Willow and even though she was able to tranquilize the vampire before it could hurt her Willow was still understandably unsettled. _But last time I was just computer geek Willow this time around I'm the real witch out of the two of us. _

"Well first Dawn you're going to find a safe place to hide. After wards I'm going to try to immobilize as many vampires as possible."

"You can't do it alone," Dawn protested. "Even if you can take out a couple with magic all it takes is one to find you."

"And then I end up becoming dead Willow's bitch yeah I know," Dawn could see the fear in Willow's eyes. Willow crawled up to Dawn and hugged her. "Now go find someplace to hide."

"But...,"

"Go." Willow said giving Dawn determined Willow face. The young girl crawled behind a table.

"This is not good, not good at all."

"Oh it gets worse." Dawn nearly jumped. A strong pair of arms quickly pulled her down. The stranger was about her age with short chestnut brown hair he was wearing a black leather jacket that covered him quite nicely. In fact Dawn couldn't help but think he looked familiar somehow.

"Don't hurt me." Dawn whispered

"I'm not going to hurt you I'm here to help." He whispered gently at her. "Look you and the witch don't belong here, what happened here is going to happen regardless if she takes them on or not. The only difference is if she gets killed too soon then she won't be around later when she's needed."

"What can I do?" Dawn asked the strange young man.

"Get her back here before she gets herself killed." A sudden scream cut through the tension Dawn was feeling.

"Willow!" Dawn rose only to see Buffy and crew smash through the front door. The witch Willow found herself face to face with her past self in a Dona matrix outfit.

Cordelia had seen and been through a lot in the past five years, kidnapped by invisible people, having a relationship with Xander Harris of all people, losing him to Willow Rosenburg of all people, Saving Buffy Summers from a badly dressed cowboy vampire, watching her school get blown up, working in LA with Angel and finally becoming his link to The Powers That Be. But without the weirdest thing had to be what was happening to her right now. She was getting into a cat fight with Xander's current girl friend Anya of no last name, in a church surrounded by vampires.

"What do you mean you have no plan?" Cordelia gasped at Anya as the two broke off each other. Both ladies hair was messed up, as well as smeared makeup all over their faces. _At least the vampires are too entertained to think about killing us _Cordelia thought as she looked around. The vampires were enjoying the show so much that they weren't even paying attention to the front door.

"Men there all the same weather they're dead or alive." Cordelia muttered.

"What are you talking about?" Anya asked her rival.

"Look around we have their complete attention anyone can walk in the church."

"You have a point; The Slayer can catch them all completely by surprise." She responded. "Alright you two bit hussy you asked for it." Anya said out loud charging Cordelia.

"Bring it on bitch." Cordelia responded. The two women grabbed each other and started rolling on the floor again.

"I can't see why Xander ever fell for you in the first place. You're such a spoiled princess." Anya said slapping Cordelia. She felt a sudden jab of pain as Cordelia shoved her kneecap against Anya's thigh.

"Look who's talking, an overly insecure little girl who need Xander as a link to the real world."

"Oh please do you really think I can't take care of myself I have a job alright.

"Yeah but Giles had to give it to you."

"Well I'm sure Angel hired you because of your excellent secretarial skills." The two women looked around, sighing they both continued. Anya grabbed a handful of hair and starting bouncing Cordelia's head on the floor.

"Oh come on don't make me do the chick fight thing." Cordelia said struggling against Anya.

"Chick fight thing?" Anya asked puzzled.

"You know," and Cordeila then cat scratched Anya's hand.

"Look lady alright what went on between me and Xander is history, I'm not going to try to steal him from you I just have one question for you."

"Yeah what's that?" Anya said letting Cordelia up.

"What kind of demon are you?" Cordelia gasped. Anya gave Cordelia a complete look of shock. "Oh please as far as I can tell Xander is the only normal human member of the Scooby's. That's probably why he always feels the need to risk his life despite the odds. Plus he's always had a thing for monsters. First it was substitute teacher mantis lady, and then it was mummy chick, as far as I could tell I'm the only human he's ever been involved with."

"Well I'm currently human." Anya said crossing her arms in a huff.

"I'm not going to even ask." Cordelia said throwing her hands up in the air. "Look I give you and Xander my blessing okay; I'm only here to stop this Chronomancer guy.

"Really," Anya asked a look of relief on her face.

"Really, I haven't thought about Xander that way since I caught him and Willow kissing in Spike's factory."

"I guess that would be a terrible thing to see. I don't know how I would feel if I caught Xander with another woman.

"Tell me about it, you find this one guy that despite his fashion sense is this person that allows you to stop worrying what everyone else thinks,"

"Because he accepts and loves you with no care what other people think." Anya interrupted.

"And it seems that no matter how badly you act around other people he still sticks by you, and through him other people start accepting you for who you are. But then you find him kissing a woman who will always know him better than you will and it's like being by the speaker at a Limp Bizket concert." And in front of all the vampires and hostages the two girls hugged.

"So where are they already?" Anya whispered to Cordelia.

"Tell me about I don't know how much more drama queen I can stand." Suddenly to both their relief the door burst open and in came Buffy to the rescue.

"About time!" both ladies said simultaneously.

Oz and Tara watched as Angel whistled a haunting tune and went back upstairs.

"Get away from me!" Oz whispered fiercely to Tara. The witch jumped back keeping as much distance as possible. She began whispering a sleep spell just in case. "Down boy," She heard Oz whisper as he checked to see if the coast was clear.

"Oz," Tara whispered. The young man looked at the witch Tara could see that his eyes were going back and forth from wolf to human.

"I'm alright; just keep your distance, the wolf still isn't happy with you."

"Is there anyway I can help?"

"Not unless you want to pull a Chasing Amy." Oz said struggling to keep the wolf in him under control. Tara watched as the young man pulled an herb mixture out of his pocket and started chanting a Tibetan mantra. She wondered what was going on upstairs and why Angel cut the power to the building.

"Oz listen I'm sorry that the wolf is angry at me but we're here for a reason right? We can't stay down here all night because the wolf in you is going all Alpha."

"Stop doing that!" Oz said through gritted teeth.

"Doing what?"

"Sounding like Willow," Oz said the pain showing in his eyes. He slumped back against the wall and closed his eyes. "You sound just like her, the sole voice of reason when things are threatening to become to chaotic,"

"Yeah she tends to do that when the chips are down; she has such strength in her that's scary sometimes."

"Why's that?" Oz asked sounding a little calmer.

"It's just she's starting to become a really powerful witch, more powerful than me and I've been practicing a lot longer then her."

"And so,"

"Some of the spells she's been practicing are really powerful and more harmful in nature."

"She wants to help save the world, we all do. That's why I'm here." Oz said sounding like his usual stoic self.

"I've been wondering about that actually, why were you summoned by Rosaka?"

"What do you mean?" Oz asked approaching her. Tara took a couple steps back, her last encounter with Oz taught her to be prepared to hustle just in case.

"Think about Angel told us that the demon is a lackey which means The Chronomancer wanted you and the ninja with us. What if you're just a diversion and the ninja's a saboteur?"

"He can be trusted; he did save my life once." Oz looked at Tara with human eyes. "I can see why Willow loves you. You're not afraid to take a stand for her. You know its strange Buffy's the Slayer yet it's the rest of The Scooby's that expand the numbers." He cleared his throat and calmly approached the witch. "You seem comfortable with them."

"They're my family." Tara said quietly. "They accept me for who I am and always make me feel welcome."

"I know that's how they made me feel, even after they learned I was a werewolf they fought for me and didn't ostracize me despite my affliction. You're very lucky to be with them and I hope that you will look after them and allow them to look after you."

"Oz I..." here words were cut off by the sound of a body falling down the elevator shaft.

"What no hug?" the enigmatic Whistler asked his former pupil. Angel walked over to his former mentor and looked him over.

"Are you really here?"

"In the flesh," Whistler said spreading his arms.

"What year are you from?"

"Ah hello what's going on here?" Xander interjected before Whistler could answer Angel's question.

"Xander Harris I presume. The human link to the Slayers group," Whistler commented sizing Xander up.

"Angel?"

"Xander, Whistler," Angel introduction was short and broody. Xander couldn't believe how uncomfortable Angel seemed around Whistler.

"Pleased to meet you," Whistler said extending his hand towards Xander.

"All right enough with the pleasantries," Angel said in an agitated voice. Whistler sighed and shook his head.

"I see you still need to work on your people skills." Angel gave Whistler a scolding look. "Very well let's find a quiet place where we can talk." A confused Xander followed Angel and Whistler.

"What about Giles?" Xander asked catching up with the two mystery men.

"Kid Rupert will be fine. The truth is you and Angel aren't supposed to be here."

"What are you talking about?" Angel asked still feeling uncomfortable around the demon.

"Let me buy you boys a drink." Whistler said leading them to an old 1930's roadster.

"Can't you get into the 90's?" Angel asked getting into the car.

"Not my style." Whistler replied as Xander got into the vehicle with them.

Part 2

An hour of uncomfortable silence later the three of them ended up in a small bar close to the edge of town. Whistler ordered a scotch and bought Xander a beer.

"And a Bloody Mary for the young man in black," Whistler told the waitress who jotted down their orders and then left.

"You just couldn't resist could you?" Angel groaned. Xander couldn't help but grin at Angel's uncomfortable demeanor. It was sweet to see Mr. Cool and Mysterious not so cool and mysterious.

"Can we just get down to business?" Angel asked.

"Was he like this when he still worked with you guys?"

"Quiet and with drawn, let me think." Xander answered "Yep." The waitress returned with their drinks. Angel shook his head as Whistler spiked the Mary with real blood.

"There that's better isn't it?" Whistler asked. Before anyone could answer Whistler put his glass down and began to speak. "All of you have been duped."

"What?" Angel asked nearly choking on his Bloody Mary.

"The Chronomancer wanted you all here for some reason I haven't figured out yet. All I do know is that you're not supposed to mess with anything that's going to happen, and that if he attempts to you have to stop him without revealing yourself to him."

"Told you so," Xander said to Angel.

"Great so were supposed to let Giles turn into a demon?" Angel said

"Well that's the strange part the Powers wanted me to tell you not to let the Watcher turn to the darkness."

"But Giles was restored to normal and Ethan Rayne was arrested by the Initiative." Xander interrupted.

"Hey I'm just the messenger kid; all I know is the Powers are actually concerned about this time mage." He took another gulp from his glass.

"So, now what do we do," Angel asked getting fed up with his ominous mentor.

"Now we sit back and wait until tomorrow night, I know were Giles will head after he becomes a demon."

"I'd listen to the kid if I were you he seems to have the right idea." Whistler said finishing his drink.

"Follow Xander, alright now I need a drink." Angel said waving his hand for the waitress.

"Hey I'm not tickled pink about this myself Dead boy."

"Don't call me Dead Boy." Angel muttered.

"One more round for my young friends over there. They need to iron out their differences" Whistler told the waitress as he left the bar.

Giles and Gunn were stymied for an explanation as the young man held them at bay with the miniature crossbow.

"Now what do we do?" Gunn asked Giles

"How should I know this is your bloody town not mine." Giles responded.

"How about you answer my question? Who are you and what are you two doing in my boss's office?" Doyle asked again holding the crossbow carefully.

"Alright man, take it easy, we're just looking for Angel and we kind of took a wrong turn." Gunn said cautiously walking to Doyle

"Your clients then?" the half demon asked taking a step back

"Not quite I'm actually an old friend." Giles interjected.

"Human old friend or vampire old friend,"

"Human." Both Gunn and Giles said at the same time.

"Open the jackets slowly," Doyle commanded. Both men conceded to their captor. Doyle could see the two wooden stakes and the ash wood crucifix hidden in Giles tweed jacket. The bearer of the crossbow then turned to Gunn. "That's a lot of crossbow shafts pal."

"I believe in being prepared." Gunn retorted.

"Prepared for what?"

"You're in the business aren't you? Well I've been doing this since I was twelve."

"My word," Giles uttered imagining what the young man next to him must of went through to start vampire hunting before any Slayer on record. "Look Mr. Doyle isn't it? My name is Rupert Giles and my associate is Charles Gunn we represent the Watchers Council." It was a small lie but Giles didn't feel like taking any chances with all that was at stake.

"The Watchers, You mean the same Watchers that work with the Slayer?"

"The same," Doyle put down the crossbow.

"Yeah he did mention a stuffy British guy working with him in Sunnydale, So what brings you here, is this about the Gem Of Amarra?"

"No I'm afraid it's not, the truth is Doyle we need your help"

"Well take up a chair and tell me what's going on very slowly." Doyle said

"Rupert a word," Gunn interrupted before Giles could get started. "Are you sure it's a good idea to get Doyle involved, remember he's going do die later."

"If this is the Doyle Wesley reported to me then he is already linked to The Powers That Be. Which means that he's are best way to find out..." Giles explanation was stopped short by the sound of Doyle dropping the crossbow as a vision hit him.

"Whoa, are you alright?' Gunn asked helping the young Irishman up.

"You're from the future?" Doyle asked looking up at Gunn and Giles from his stooped over position.

"What did you see?" Giles asked quickly removing the crossbow from Doyle's hands.

"Some sort of TV time tunnel swirly thing and you to trying to stop someone from screwing with time."

"Anything else, anything to tell us what exactly we're supposed to be doing exactly?"

"That's just it you're not supposed to be here at all."

The stranger watched as both Wesley and Riley went to see Uncle Giles.

"Uncle Giles give me a break." He muttered, as they headed to the library. Instead of following them the stranger began walking around the campus. He was dressed in normal apparel so no one would recognize him at least nobody he wanted to recognize him anyway. He kept walking until he saw the group of students he wanted to see. They were all slouched over, squinty eyed and laughing something or other. Among them was Xander Harris but he knew the Xander Harris at this point and time was a very dangerous hyena possessed Xander.

"Mr. Harris I would like a word with you please."

"Oh it's you what do you want?"

"I wish to have a moment's discussion with you about your recent behavior."

"And what if I don't want to,"

"Not even if this involves Buffy Summers?" The question caused Xander to look up at the mysterious figure.

"Go ahead Xander we'll have dinner a little later." The female of the group giggled she was soon followed in laughter from the others. Laughing a little bit himself Xander followed the stranger who conveniently enough led him to the boiler room. But before Xander could attack him the figure pulled out a handful of dust that paralyzed him.

"Relax Mr. Harris believe it or not I'm actually doing this for your own good." Helpless Xander watched as the stranger pulled a knife from behind his belt. The young man was helpless as the man whom smelled slightly different to Xander than he should have approached him. A sharp pain hit him as the stranger made a small cut on his palm. "Here hold this." The stranger said putting a clay doll in Xander's hand. The next thing he saw was a bright flash as the stranger made him disappear from that point in time. One down," the stranger muttered.

Buffy joined the others pulling out a stake from her hairpin and throwing another one to Spike.

"Look's like a bloody rumble huh luv?"

"Don't call me luv." Buffy snarled back still upset with Spike about the Buffy- bot. His whole obsession with her lately had come to its climax with the automated Slayer.

"Make it a survivor series." Oz's girlfriend said as Larry grabbed his weapon and went to stand with his alley. As all this occurred a curious Anyaka was observing from a safe distance. She watched as Buffy quickly staked one of the vampires.

"So if your not with them then what are you doing here?" Larry asked Buffy warding off a vampire with his sword.

"We're still trying to figure that out, what exactly happened here anyway."

"Same thing that always happens," Oz's woman said as she dived for her crossbow. Like a trained commando she came up from her roll and shot a shaft right into another vampire's heart.

"And what would that be?" Spike asked punching another vampire in the jaw.

"Vampire victims that need dusting before they rise," She said as Spike slammed his target into a wall and then shoved a stake in its heart. The vampire cursed before turning into dust. He then turned his attention to Buffy who was taking on two at the same time. She jumped into the air and took one down with a spinning roundhouse the other charged her.

"Buffy over here," She heard Spike shout. The Slayer grabbed her charging assailants arm and whirled him around into Spike who then staked him.

"As much as you hate to admit it Slayer we make a pretty good team." Spike said lighting a cigarette.

"No smoking in the hospital." Larry said beheading the vampire that was trying to attack him.

"Damn White hats!" the vampire victim of the roundhouse cursed as he got up just before crossbow girl took him out.

"Wait a minute did he say White Hats?" Buffy asked her eyes suddenly bursting wide open.

"That's what they call us," Oz moaned getting up from the floor. The last vampire looked around desperately trying to find a place to hide or escape.

"Sorry mate no place for you to go." Spike said moving in for the kill.

Meanwhile in Limbo Anyaka watched as Spike finished off the last vampire.

"Pretty good show huh?" she almost jumped which right away didn't impress her.

"I hope your entrails will be as entertaining on the outside of your body." The vengeance demon said approaching the Phantom. The stranger took a step back.

"I'm here to do you a favor."

"Really?" she asked half amused.

"I'm here to show you a glimpse of the future if you're willing to take it."

"This better be good." She said in a huff. The stranger conjured up the mists and allowed Anyaka to see her future as Anya.

"How horrible I end up with the reason this world was created in the first place?" Anyaka was obviously disturbed by this vision of her future.

"It doesn't have to be like this." The stranger told her moving in for the kill. "I have an idea that will benefit us both." He said with a smile.

"Keep talking the last thing I want is to end up marrying that." She said pointing to the image of Xander Harris.

The waitress in the bar watched as the two young men in the bar indeed began ironing out there differences in typical man style.

"Getting tired Harris?" Angel asked weaving just a little bit.

"Not even tipsy yet dead boy." Xander replied blinking more than usual.

"Give it up kid I've been on a liquid diet for centuries."

"Big deal I'm the protégé of the biggest drinkers in Sunnydale, It's in my blood."

"Probably how you ended up getting conceived." The vampire muttered.

"Hey low blow even for a guy that drinks pig's blood." The young man shouted angrily.

"What you backing out of this Harris come on this is how the Irish settle disputes." Angel said letting out his Irish accent.

"Alright pal if this is the way you want it, but don't say I didn't warn you." Xander slurred calling the waitress over. "Two more, I'm going to show this Irish pansy how we Harrises handle a drinking contest."

"Isn't Harris an Irish last name as well?" The waitress asked. The two young men stared at her with a look of disgust. "Forget I asked." She said and went to get the two their drinks.

The two of them glared at each other until the waitress returned with their drinks.

"Ready Harris,"

"Age before beauty," The two combatants poured their drinks and took a quick shot before engaging in verbal combat.

"Alright with me basement maggot," Angel said landing the first oral blow.

"This coming from a guy who lives in a rundown hotel," Xander countered.

"At least I can afford a place of my own."

"Yeah a guy like you needs a pad of his own for some quality brooding.

"I'm a vampire and I have a better social life then you do."

"Really what is your day usually like? Wake up brood, brood, brood read a book, go have a glass of pig's blood, brood, brood, brood, go out and kill something, brood, brood, brood."

"How about yours wake up, go to work at a dead end job, play helpless sidekick, go to bed."

"Wrong Xander dumb ass that was this year's model next years model is living in a very nice apartment got a good paying job where he is in charge and at night a woman waiting for him." The two took another shot and continued insult fest 2000.

"So Xander has your taste in woman changed are you still going after the not human and desperate?"

"Oh my love life is doing fine how about you still obsessing about blondes who can kill you in any second?" Angel seemed to hesitate at Xanders last remark. Grinning Xander continued his assault. "Or maybe you're just concerned about S, C, S, L followed by S, K, Y, A.

"S, C, S, L followed by S, K, Y, A?"

"Sex Caused Soul Loss followed by Slayer Kicking Your Ass." Angel stood up and pushed his chair aside, Xander responded by standing quickly himself.

"Hey you two if you're going to fight take it outside." The bartender shouted at them.

"After you," Xander said giving Angel the courtesy. The vampire stepped out into the parking lot. A small crowd gathered to watch the two young men duke it out.

Ethan Rayne awoke from the flophouse he was sleeping in; he just arrived in Sunnydale yesterday to settle an account with Ripper. He still remembered the last time he was in Sunnydale. A vampire known as Mr. Trick wanted a diversion that would distract the entire town, which prompted him to come up with the band candy idea. The problem was it worked a little too well. He could still remember the old Ripper holding that gun to his head. He actually thought that Ripper was going to pull the trigger until his Slayer stopped him. But recently he had heard about a mysterious 314 that had all his demon contacts shaking in their hooves. At that point he figured he would have the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone he could investigate this new source of power and at the same time cause some trouble for old Ripper.

"Yes this should be fun." Ethan said washing his face. But when he looked up at the mirror in front of him he saw that he was not alone.

"I'm afraid this won't be as fun as you think it will be." The man known as the Chronomancer replied to Ethan's excitement.

"Oh bullocks who are you?" Ethan asked trying to find a weapon quickly. The stranger quietly approached him and showed him a clay doll.

"That's a clay effigy of Borjdiaa, so you plan on replacing me with that?"

"Actually Ethan I'm offering you a chance to take part in a major gathering of chaotic forces, which involves the disposal of Rupert Giles."

"Really," Ethan replied feeling more relaxed. "Please do continue."

Doyle pulled a beer from the fridge. He still was more then a little shaken by the vision he suffered.

"You sure you two don't want a beer." He called across to them.

"No thank you." Giles replied

"Same here," Gunn said copying Giles reluctance to be impaired at the moment.

"Suit yourself." Doyle said carrying his brew back to the couch were the two sat. Sitting down he took a huge gulp before answering Giles and Gunn's question. "I'm not sure how I know this all I know is that I have this feeling that you two are not supposed to be here. I received this strange flash of a guy dressed like The Phantom of the Opera dropping around different points in time but it didn't tell me why."

"So then the question is not what are we supposed to do here," Giles stated,

"No the question is what Dr Who wants in this specific point in time?"

During this time a very eager Spike was on his way to Angel's office so he could get his damn ring. He was thinking about what he planned to do once the ring was in his possession. _Well after I torture Angel for a couple more hours just for the fun of it, I think I'll return to Sunnydale and slowly kill all The Slayers friends, well maybe not Willow. She has an, if I'm tortured long enough I'll become a sexy psychotic vampress look to her._

"A pound for your thoughts William,"

"Well aren't we just a cryptic evil sort, I'm assuming that your not bugging me just because of a death wish."

"It's my understanding that you are torturing Angelus and plan on using the Gem of Amarra to kill the Slayer."

"So what of it," Spike said crossing his arms.

"I think it would be in your best interest not to do that." The stranger said in a deep bellowing voice.

"And how do you plan on stopping me?" the vampire asked taking on a defensive stance. The stranger just stood there as Spike slowly approached him. He watched unmoving, as the vampire looked him over.

"Well come on dark and cryptic what are you waiting for?" Spike taunted but still the stranger just stood there undaunted. Shrugging Spike closed in on the stranger and then quickly took a swing. The stranger just stood there as Spike knuckle hovered a couple feet away from his face.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered finding himself unable to move. Soon both he and the stranger were enveloped in a bright light.

The sound of a body hitting the floor from the elevator prompted both Oz and Tara to check out the body.

"It's Angel." Oz said unable to hide the surprise in his voice.

"What do you think happened? Is it possible that were too late?"

"No young lady you two are just in time." The low throaty voice caught them both by surprise. The stranger was dressed in a white and black tux with a large black cloak. On his face he was wearing what looked like a Phantom of the Opera mask. Only it had a large golden hourglass branded on it.

"The Chronomancer I'm assuming." Tara said preparing to cast a protection spell as Oz began to let his wolf out. But before either one of them could make a move the man known to them as The Chronomancer froze them in time.

"Damn a little late but no real matter, I guess I should hurry. The stranger looked down at his life long enemy. "If anyone ever told me that I would be saving you of all vampires." He said in disgust. Wesley and Cordelia just missed the bright flash as The Chronomancer, Angel, and Oz and Tara disappeared.

Everyone just looked and stared, as the two Willow's looked each other over.

"Oh this is awkward," non-bondage Willow muttered looking at her younger self.

"Alright so you escaped, still not a problem, don't bite me." Bondage Willow said looking at herself.

"I'm not, I mean," Willow was all flustered. To make things worse the gang was all behind her ready for some major Slayage. Suddenly a young man with short brown hair leaped over the counter and pulled older Willow to safety.

Don't mind us." The young man said to the already confused group of people.

"Alright now I'm really confused." Xander said scratching his head.

"Right there with you pal." Angel replied

"Well then lets stick to a simple plan slay now ask questions later." Buffy said charging into the bronze. The young man threw the non-bondage Willow to the ground.

"Cast a spell." He yelled to her.

"What?"

"A spell something to confuse them I'll explain later." Willow looked to see Dawn also crouched into the corner.

"Who is this guy?" Willow asked the Slayers sister

"I don't know but he says were not supposed to be here."

"Do you think we can trust him?"

"Well he did save your life and he is kind of cute." The two watched, as the young man got involved in a free for all with the vampires and the Scoobies. He was fighting like a professional.

"That spell would be nice right about now. They need to forget that we were ever here." He shouted to Willow, the red haired witch was busy trying to get the right combination of herbs and flowers to make a forgetting spell. The stranger then froze as Angel dusted a vampire a few feet from him.

"Do I know you? You seem strangely familiar." The vampire asked staring at the young man.

"You don't know me?"

"Hey I've met a lot of people over the centuries I can't keep track of everybody."

"I'm ..." the young man hesitated before answering "an ally." He finished. Dawn heard Willow speak some Latin behind her. Then a bright flash filled the room.

"Let's get out of here." Willow said grabbing Dawn. All three ran out of The Bronze as fast as they could. Seconds later everybody blinked his or her eyes.

"Where were we?" Buffy asked attacking the vampires.

"Bored now," The vampire Willow said from behind the cage.

"Perhaps we can fix that." She heard a voice coming from the shadows.

"Oooh I smell power. And someone familiar." The stranger approached her. "Is it Halloween already? Other Willow borrowed my clothes and gave me a costume but yours is so dark and depressing I love it."

"I am having a gathering of some old friends, would you like to come?"

"I love a party." VampWillow replied. "Will there be games and drinks."

"I don't know about drinks but I guarantee you we are going to play a very fun game." Vamp Willow smiled as the stranger cut her hand and let the blood flow over a clay doll.

Faith watched as everybody froze, the vampires and there hostages all just stayed in whatever position they were in at the time.

"What the hell?" Faith said out loud.

"Not the correct sentiment for this place exactly." Faith turned to see a cloaked figure with an hourglass mask standing behind her.

"Alright I'm guessing your Adam."

"Do I look like a human, cyborg, demon hybrid to you?" he asked. The stranger seemed to be looking her over.

"Alright pal what did you do?" Faith said preparing to attack the stranger.

"I'm saving you from a very grisly fate." The stranger said with sadness in his voice.

"And what would that be," Faith said crossing Buffy's arms across her chest. The stranger waved his hand over his scepter and Faith watched as a cloud bubble appeared in front of her. She watched as an image of her and Buffy in her body struggled on the church floor. Then a bright flash returned her to her body. The image faded and was replaced by the image of her in a prison uniform serving time.

"In less then ten minutes the other Slayer will show up and all you have seen will soon transpire. Or you can come with me and have a chance to get revenge on your enemies and live any life you choose."

"Why are you helping me?"

"Because I need your help in getting revenge on a couple of old enemies of mine,"

"A need for vengeance I can understand that. All right I'm in what exactly do I have to do?" The stranger surrounded them both in a bright light.

"Just trust me. I'll treat you right." He then looked at Cordelia and Anya. "Come along ladies I need some bait for my lure." Soon all four ladies were gone.

"Just let me do the talking." Wesley told Reilly. When they approached the library, it was strange for both of them to see it up and running instead of a charred heap in a high school that was no longer being used.

"Fine with me," Riley replied. The soldier was glad to let Wesley talk to Giles one Watcher to another. They opened the door and stepped in to see a near empty library. It made to sense to both of them since the students would be in classes at the time. They saw a figure sitting with his back turned to them.

"Excuse me Mr. Giles?" Wesley started using his pretentious British accent

"Nope sorry," The figure said turning his chair around revealing the mysterious Chronomancer.

"The Chronomancer I presume." Wesley accused pulling out his mini crossbow.

"One of seven," He replied sounding cryptic.

"Why do the all the bad guys have to be so cryptic?" Riley asked reaching in his bag for a gun.

"Cryptic comes with the territory I 'm afraid Mr. Finn."

"You know me?" Riley asked confused.

"Of course do you really think that demon would leave L A to send you back in time?"

"It was you the whole time." Wesley blurted out reaching the obvious conclusion. "But why,"

"That I'm afraid is going to be another cryptic answer. Let's just say I have who I came for." Riley pulled out his gun only to find himself and Wesley frozen. Then with a dismissive wave of his hand the Chronomancer sent them back were he found them. "So much to do, but more than enough time," He mused before preparing to return to his six other temporal counterparts.

Alternate Giles listened carefully to the Slayers story. It seemed similar to the story the Chase girl told him before she died. Except there was no mention of William the Bloody being involved which made him suspicious

"Excuse Miss Summers but why are you here with this vampire?" Giles asked. Buffy had never seen him look this worn out _he's not my Giles; he's not my Giles._ Buffy thought to herself over and over again.

"It's a long story."

"Some bloke named The Chronomancer is screwing around the past; we're here to stop it." Spike answered for her keeping his eye on The Watcher's posse.

"So in other words, what your saying is our world sucks because some dead ditz made a wish?" Larry interrupted.

"More or less Larry yes." Giles answered rubbing his eyes.

"Wow I never thought demon girl had this much in her. I mean this place is like Disney World." Spike said a little more gleefully then Buffy would have liked.

"So you know her?" Larry said approaching Spike with his makeshift wooden stake bat. Buffy stepped in front of Larry.

"Chill, Larry I like him even less then you do; But right now we need him." One look at Buffy's face told Larry that he should back off. The Slayer then turned to the alternate Giles. "Look you have to summon Anyaka and do the same thing you were planning on doing before we even showed up." Giles looked at her skeptically. She gently put her hands on his face. "It will turn out for the better, I'm proof of that." A smile formed on Giles world worn face. The smile seemed to last an eternity to The Chronomancer who had indeed frozen the moment. He looked at the time locked Giles.

"Soon old friend we will meet again for one last time." He then approached Buffy. He gently brushed her hair to the side. "We will soon be together my love. And none of this will seem to matter." A bright flash filled the room and both Buffy and Spike disappeared.

"Xander?, Xander hey are you alright?" the vampire asked the drunk young man lying on the ground. Xander looked up to see Angel offering his hand to help him up.

"Lucky punch," He muttered as he struggled to stand. Angel helped him up. "Damn your hands are cold." Xander said half staggering in the vampire's arms.

"That lucky punch had you out for five minutes." Angel said with a small grin.

"Still was lucky." Angel helped Xander to a tree; quickly the young man ducked behind the tree and began displaying his lunch for all to see.

"There's something I don't miss." The vampire mused. Angel remembered all the time's he went out drinking when he was lad. He had tasted a lot of alcohol during his human years, been a lot of bar brawls and had his share of bar wenches and he could honestly confess to himself that the throwing up he didn't miss at all. Xander finished retching and turned to the vampire.

"Comes with being human," Xander retorted.

"I think I'll do my best to avoid that when I'm human again." Angel answered dryly. Xander looked at him with a stunned expression on his face.

"I'm sorry care to play that by me one more time."

"It's my reward from The Powers if I keep fighting the good fight I'll become human." He said with a small grin.

"Good then maybe we won't have to worry about you going evil on us anymore."

"I promise you'll be the first person I visit if that happens."

"Don't expect a warm welcome unless I have a flame thrower."

"Still pissed off I got to her first?" the vampire asked with what could have been a sympathetic look on his face.

"Oh please this has nothing to do with Buffy..." He stopped and looked at the ground. "Not anymore anyway." Angel walked closer to the young man.

"Look Xander we have to work together. So why don't you tell me what I did to piss you off so much besides score with Buffy before you did."

"You hurt her. You hurt us." He answered bitterly "And you're a vampire. She's a Slayer you should have been dust." Since his time working for humans Angel was starting to learn how to interact with people and he could sense that Xander was holding something back.

"It's more than what Angelus did to you, hell it's more than just rivalry what the hell is your problem Xander." The vampire yelled out. Xander spun around and looked very angrily at the vampire.

"No not Angelus, you, you hurt us. You drained Buffy to save your life and then left her. You turned on your people; I talked to Willow you didn't know that she and Cordelia still keep in touch did you. She was concerned that you were turning evil again. And you can't blame any of this on Angelus this was all you Angel."

"You're still angry that I hit you back when I went undercover to reveal Faith." Angel said with a look of condensation.

"I admit it didn't endear me to you any further. You're just lucky that Faith didn't dust you. I just don't get it first you and now Spike doesn't the Slayers know the rules stake move on, stake move." Xander said as he started to walk away from Angel.

"It's not easy to kill something who wears the face of someone you trust." Angel whispered quietly.

"Why not, I did it." Xander said spinning around. He had a look that Angel was more than familiar with; it was a look of grief and guilt that had been pushed away and buried for years just waiting to come back to the service. He was finally beginning to understand Xander more than he wanted to.

"Who was it?" Angel asked quietly. The young man stayed quiet seeing no reason to get into it with Angel of all people. "It doesn't matter whoever it was it wasn't the person they used to be."

"You're not looking at them you're looking at the thing that killed him." Xander whispered repeating Giles's word from so many years ago.

"I know about guilt Xander I know how it can eat you alive, but if a person is a vampire there is no helping them."

"Truer words were never spoken." A dark cryptic voice remarked appearing out of nowhere in front of Xander and Angel. Looking at the newest threat to the world Angel vamped out and charged at the masked man only to find he was unable to move Xander was also feeling the effects of the Chronomancer. The mysterious figure approached the paralyzed vampire. "Oh how I have waited for this." He said taking a wooden stake from his cloak and pointed it at the vampire's heart. He slowly began pushing the sharpened stake slowly into the vampire.

"Stop," Xander yelled. The Chronomancer stopped and looked at the young man.

"Why should I he's not a man but the thing that killed the man." He said anger in his voice.

"Angel's different he has a soul." Xander said almost surprised at his own words. "He's one of the good guys." The phantom stopped and looked at the young man.

"My understanding is he has been cursed by Romani gypsies."

"He still has a soul and he can do more good alive than as a pile of ash." Angel was shocked to hear that Xander was being his advocate.

"The fact that he has a soul doesn't change what he has done, or what he will do if he ever reverted back to normal."

"I'll stake him dead before that happens." Xander replied in a cold voice. The stranger looked at him with amusement.

"Very well we'll see how you feel about him after I've finished my little scenario." He then waved his scepter in the air and they both disappeared.

Giles had heard about the Oracles before but he never thought that he would actually get the chance to see them not to mention ask for their help.

"So let get me this straight the gate way for lost souls is underneath the post office?" Gunn said obviously uncomfortable with the idea of asking help from higher beings.

"Kind of makes sense once you think about it." Doyle responded lighting the brazier.

"Well I hope someone brought a gift for them because if I remember correctly The Oracles don't give freebees." Giles said digging through his pockets.

"I have a gift certificate for free fries at McDonald's." Gunn shrugged.

"Somehow I doubt the promise of curly fries will make them agreeable to your requests." Doyle responded he stepped aside and began reading in Latin. Gunn didn't have any clue to what was being said all he noticed was a glowing white room appear before them. Taking a deep breath he followed Giles into the chamber. The room resembled ancient Rome with pillars and a small bathing pool. In front of them were a man and a woman wearing red togas. If the fact that they were gold all the way to their hair and back bothered them Giles didn't let it show so Gunn just allowed Giles to do all the talking.

"Why have you come here mortals?" the woman asked Giles.

"We are here seeking wisdom from the Oracles. I have brought a gift." Giles said reaching into his pocket pulling out his golden pocket watch and handing it to The Oracle.

"I like time there is never enough of it." She answered in response to Giles's offer. "Very well what do you wish to know?"

"We are chasing after a very powerful enemy who can manipulate time. We fear that he is planning something that will bring about the end of the world."

"He is not unknown to us in fact you are closer to him than you think. But you will not be able to do any more against him here. You must be sent back to your time before this being can cause more damage." The lady pointed at the two men and a violent red flash filled the air. When it subsided there was no sign of Giles or Gunn.

"I fear that their enemy's manipulation of time has caused some serious side effects."

"They are lost along with anyone else who is trying to get back to their proper time line." The golden man finished for her.

Dawn, Willow and their mysterious yet familiar looking savoir stopped to catch their breaths once they were a safe distance from The Bronze. Strangely enough the young man didn't seem that much out of breath.

"Alright what's going on?" Dawn was finally able to get out. Both her and Willow confronted the strange young man.

"I'm on your side ladies believe me I only want to help." The young man said calmly raising his arms in a gesture of peace.

"Who are you?" Willow asked trying to catch her breath while uttering a truth spell.

"I'm a friend." He said putting his arms down.

"Most of our friends have names." Dawn said quietly still trying to figure out why this young man seemed so familiar looking. Willow herself also couldn't help but notice there was something vaguely familiar about him. He had short brown hair and a furrowed brow. His noise was slightly pointed with thin lips. The way he fought suggested to her that he had been killing vampires for a while. But the speed that he moved was beyond human. _Is it possible he's a male slayer? _The witch thought to herself. To his credit he was keeping a respectable distance from them not doing anything but stand there as they tried to decide what to make of him.

"What's your name?" Dawn asked the stranger again.

"Will knowing it make you trust me?" he answered quietly

"Couldn't hurt," She replied just as blasé.

"Connor," The young man said with a smile. Willow watched a tableau that also looked familiar. No not looked sounded familiar. The two of them were almost reenacting the second meeting of Buffy and Angel as Buffy had told her many times before back when Angel was annoying cryptic guy.

"Connor cute name," Dawn said. Willow cleared her throat before Connor could tell her how to find The Chronomancer's lair. The two of them looked as if they forgot Willow was there.

"Alright Connor lets assume that we can trust you what exactly is going on here? Why does the Chronomancer want us to do a Quantum Leap deal here?"

"We are not sure all we know is that he's causing some major damage to both the time and reality streams. They also told me to give the witch this." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a blue gem incased in a bronze amulet. "They said this would help you get back to your timeline. But you have to hurry the more damage he does the harder it will be for you to return." He tossed the amulet to Willow.

"How do you think this works?" Dawn asked touching the gem. Suddenly a light blue glow surrounded Dawn and both her and Willow collapsed to the ground.

"This can't be good." Connor said approaching the bodies.

"This can't be good." The Chronomancer grunted as he carried the comatose body of Cordelia Chase. Faith dumped Tara next to the bodies of Oz and the other girl and took a closer look at them.

"It's like there's nobody home." She said peering into Oz's eyes.

"Indeed." The Chronomancer responded in a contemplating manner.

There were few things that could catch Cordelia Chase by surprise since she became the seer for The Powers That Be. But going from having a cat fight with the girlfriend of her ex-boyfriend in a church full of vampires to a nicely decorated apartment necking with a complete stranger was definitely wig worthy.

Xander was as equally surprised to go from defending Angel's right to live to be back at his place being necked; by a vampire. He was suddenly able to pull away from the sexy dressed vampress. Both Cordelia and Xander stared at each other wide-eyed and slack jawed.

"Xander,"

"Cordelia,"

"This is your place?" Cordelia asked looking around as he continued to look at her with a look of pure shock. She finally noticed that he was staring at her as if she was a ghost.

"What are you gawking at?" she looked down to see herself wearing a blood red cocktail dress. "My god why am I wearing something that looks like it came from Hooker's are us." She noticed that he was still staring at her.

"Cordy go look in the mirror." He finally stammered out. Cordy looked into the mirror wondering for a brief moment if something was wrong with her hair. Only to be more shocked when she saw that she couldn't tell if there was something wrong with her hair. She had no reflection.

Wesley found himself back in his office at Angel Investigations. He shook his head trying to remember exactly what happened. He remembered finally encountering The Chronomancer at the Sunnydale high. _He said something about having who he came for, and that he wanted us to team up with Buffy and her friends for some reason. _A very happy Cordelia walking in with an equally happy Xander interrupted his reverie.

"Hey Wes is dead boy up yet?" he asked getting ribbed by Cordelia.

Back at the magic box a familiar figure walked around the people who were unconscious in the magic box. The Whistler accompanied him.

This is definitely not good kid.

"Should I call in the others?" the young man known as Conner asked.

"I think you better kid, I think you better."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel.

Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time arrives in Sunnydale after a vision from Cordeila sends the whole A-Team to meet with The Scoobies. Soon after, they all found themselves being used as pawns in the stranger's game of temporal chess. Because of the constant abuse of time and reality our hero's found them-selves comatose and trapped in realities that are not their own,

Angel found himself in the lobby of the Hyperion with a confused look on his face. The last thing he remembered was being at The Chronomancer's mercy (the guy really hated the vampire's guts for some reason) only to be saved by Xander of all people. _Great the jerk sent me back to L.A. _Using his vampire speed he quickly jumped over the desk and phoned the magic box.

"Hello magic box, how can we get money from you?" the familiar sound of Anya's voice answered the phone.

"Anya its Angel is everybody ok?" there was a small pause by the phone.

"Oh hi, yeah everybody's fine, I mean sure the mayor tried to coerce Willow to the dark side and we have a hell god breathing down our necks but otherwise everything's fine." She said with an impatient tone of voice. Angel started pacing with the receiver not fully sure he heard the former vengeance demon correctly.

"I'm sorry did you say the mayor tried to turn Willow evil? Do you guys have another evil mayor?"

"Nope it's the same one as before. Nice smile, short blond hair, invulnerable." He could feel a headache coming on when he saw Cordeila calmly walking down the stairs.

"Cordy The Chronomancer sent you back too?" Cordeila just looked at him with a confused look.

"Who," The brunette asked giving the vampire a quizzical look.

"The Chronomancer you know time jumping Phantom of The Opera type." He responded as Cordeila kept looking at him strangely.

"Never heard of him is he on file?" she asked walking to the filing cabinet.

"What do you mean never heard of him? We were just in Sunnydale trying to keep him from messing up reality." She stopped and turned to him.

"Angel we haven't been in Sunnydale since the big graduation battle." She said looking at him sympathetically. "Remember big fight that we won letting Buffy go to collage and allowing Faith to go back to have a normal childhood minus the slaying with Buffy's mom." It was Angel's turn to look at Cordeila like she was crazy.

"Faith is staying with Joyce now?" Angel slowly began to realize this wasn't his LA.

It wasn't the first time Riley Finn found him-self separated from his unit. But unless he was seeing things he was on a dorm room floor watching a demonic Willow kicking Buffy around like a soccer ball.

"Please Willow don't do this." Buffy pleaded to the she-demon. Riley shook his head trying to get his bearing. Getting up he charged at the demon that was once Willow.

"Stay out of this Sergeant White bread." Willow said redirecting his momentum to a nearby couch with a wave of her hand.

"Hey watch it!" a familiar and annoyed voice blurted out. Riley looked up to see Anya sitting there calmly watching the fight.

"Anya what's going on?" Riley asked still confused over the scenario playing in front of him.

"It's Anyanka and what do you mean what's going on? I'm just watching that upstart take over my job." The vengeance demon said very angrily.

Tara blinked her eyes not sure where she was at the moment where ever she was it looked like a waiting room. It had a beautiful leather couch with a very good selection of Wicca magazines sitting on a very tasteful lacquered coffee table.

"Hello is ther, ther, there anybody here?" she said getting annoyed with her nervous stammer.

"Hello Miss Maclay I hope that you're comfortable." A middle-aged man with gray hair greeted her.

"Where am I?" she asked thinking of a spell to use in case the man became violent.

"Well that all depends on what you mean by where you are? Physically you are in your reality's magic box. But in this reality I'm afraid things have kind of hit a little snafu." The man said sounding like a businessman.

"What kind of snafu?" Tara asked

"Well I'm afraid this, realities Tara Maclay had her heart cut out by the Gentlemen. So you really have no place for your soul to transfer to."

"But I have to get back The Chronomancer has Oz and Angel." She yelled out.

"Well actually no, he doesn't his temporal tampering has mixed with yours causing kind of a reality shuffle at the moment. All your friends are also trapped in different realities." He said not losing his calm demeanor. Tara however was beyond calm.

"Well we have to do something. We can't just stand here while our friends are in danger."

"Your friends' Miss. Maclay. Not ours." The stranger said in a polite yet detached manner.

"I don't care we still have to do something." She said sounding more confident.

"You are not accomplished enough to bend reality to your whim yet. But if you're willing to take the chance there might be something you can do." He said pulling out a cell phone.

"What?" she asked desperately. The stranger smiled at her.

"How good are you with astral projection?"

"Miss Edith has been very naughty she will have no cakes today." The familiar and insane voice of his sire and former love caught his attention.

"Dru is that you?" Spike asked preparing for a fight. The last time they met they didn't leave under the best of circumstances. And they left with an even worse connection to each other than last time. Now Spike found himself sitting on a bed in a posh hotel. "What the bloody hell?" he muttered to himself. Before he could contemplate any further Drusilla came into the bedroom dressed in a blood red teddy.

"Miss Edith has been put to bed with all the other dollies. And there so much fire in the streets I can feel it inside me so warm and bright." Spike was too stunned by the teddy to react as Drusilla walked to him in a seductive manner.

"Dru, pet what's going on?" he was finally able to stammer out.

"It's a party and everyone is invited." She whispered in his ear "Shh we don't want our guests to know too early." She suddenly stopped and started looking around.

"What, what is it?" Spike said still confused about what was going on.

"Someone is watching us; some naughty story teller is watching us." Quickly she pulled Spike to his knees and whispered in his ear "but she's confused the story not being told like it's supposed to be."

Anyanka watched the couple in the hotel room. And the crazy vampress was right she was confused. For the first thing the story was supposed to be in Sunnydale not in Boston, second Spike and Drusilla weren't supposed to be even in the story and third of all why did she feel bad about all the mayhem that was taking place in front of her. _Because I'm not a vengeance demon anymore, I'm not supposed to be one any way. _But the mortal woman known as Anya once again found herself a vengeance demon. The last thing she remembered was fighting with Cordeila in a church surrounded by vampires and now she was once again a vengeance demon only this time she didn't feel the need for vengeance anymore. Instead the only thing she needed was Xander seeing no real reason to watch Spike and his ex she instead teleported to find Xander.

Giles was back in his house after The Oracle's apparently teleported him but there was no sign of Gunn. He quickly searched his house but still there was no sign of the young man he traveled back in time with. Giles quickly went to the phone and called Buffy.

"Hello." A familiar but frantic voice answered the phone.

"Willow is that you? What's wrong?" Giles asked the excited young girl.

"Well for one thing my best friend just kissed me on the lips!" Giles nearly dropped the receiver.

"Buffy kissed you?" Giles asked trying to keep himself from getting flabbergasted.

"No not Buffy, Xander and he just told me that we're engaged and I have the ring to prove it."

"What but what about Tara?" Giles said putting his head to his temple.

"That's what really got me freaked, nobody knows she exists."

"Alright I'll be right over." Giles heard a pause on the phone. "Willow what is it?"

"Xander's on his way over to do some training."

"What!" Giles yelled out as his doorbell chimed.

Willow hung up the receiver still somewhat shocked at the events that had transpired. She hadn't told Giles the complete story but she was starting to suspect that she was an alternate reality. Finding herself in the shower lip locked to a very naked Xander was her first major clue. But she figures Giles already knew to much about their sex lives to need to know the details of her freak out. She nearly slipped in the shower when she saw what was happening. The arms that caught were more muscular then she remembered.

"Will what's wrong?" his voice asked full of concern and compassion.

"This us, kissing, naked!" she blurted out trying to form a coherent sentence. Xander looked at her very confused. He gently let her go and she quickly got out of the tub and wrapped a towel around herself. "Just stay there."

"Will what's the big deal its not like we haven't seen each other naked before.

"We were six years old then!" she blurted out. Again Xander looked at her confused. "What are we doing what about Tara and Anya?"

"Who," The naked young man asked. "Will what's going on you ask your fiancé to scrub your back after a hard day of training and then go all twilight zone on me"

"Fiancé," Willow asked finding it hard to believe her ears. Willow quickly ran into the nearest bedroom only to find Dawn writing in her diary.

"Hey Will what's going on?" Dawn asked her with a little flush in her face.

"Hey Dawnie have you seen Tara or Anya around?"

"Who," Dawn answered looking just as confused as Xander did.

That had been about fifteen minutes ago and Willow was now in the kitchen still shaking.

"Is everything ok?" Xander asked her coming into the kitchen his hair still wet. Willow didn't know how to react just seeing him she knew that she wasn't her Xander. This Xander seemed more confident definitely more muscular then the Xander she knew. This Xander seemed more like the confident half when he was split in half by Toth.

"I'm fine it was just a little physic back wash from a spell I did earlier. Look I'm not much for shower fun right now."

"Anything I can do?" he asked the love showing in his eyes.

"No, I just need some alone time right now." She said putting on her best ok face the one she used to use when Xander was devoting his affection to other girls.

"Well I'm going to do some more training with Giles." He kissed her gently on the cheek and left. She nearly jumped when the phone rang.

After she hung up she felt a little better it was a relief to find about someone else thought that this world wasn't theirs and that she hadn't gone crazy after all. But now the question was how they were going to get back home.

_Home, how did I get here? _Dawn thought shaking her head. The last thing she remembered was Willow and her in the past trying to keep her skanky counterpart from killing anybody at The Bronze only to be told by some cute stranger that they were being tricked and weren't really supposed to be there. Now she found herself back in her bedroom sleeping in her comfortable bed. She quickly got up and got dressed.

"Buffy?" she said knocking on her sisters door only to find her in bed and not alone.

"Dawn? What's wrong kiddo?" Riley asked her attempting to cover up as much as possible. Dawn turned to look at Buffy who seemed to look just as confused as she was.

_Whose arm is this? Where are my clothes? _Buffy thought to herself as she looked around her dark bedroom to find the arm connected to Riley Finn.

"Riley?" she asked in complete astonishment it was him he was back. _Or maybe he hasn't left yet. Maybe I've been sent back into the past. _She hesitated not wanting to disturb him _Oh how I missed you _she thought to herself. She cuddled next to him knowing that she had a job to do. _But a couple of minutes won't cause any more damage _she decided that was when Dawn burst in. Riley quickly sat up from the bed covering up quickly.

"Dawn? What's wrong kiddo?" Dawn turned to look at Buffy who seemed to look just as confused as she was. The Slayer sighed like it or not break time was over.

A short time later the two Summers' sisters and Riley were talking in the bedroom.

"Buffy this isn't where we belong."

"I know Dawn this is the past. The time travel spell must have gone a little quirky."

"No I mean this place doesn't feel right. I don't know how else to explain it but it feels like the wrong place." Dawn said sounding very calm. Buffy didn't know what to make of the situation she knew that the teenager in front of her wasn't really her sister but some extra dimensional energy source known as The Key. And that Glory wanted her because of it. But she didn't know if Dawn had any special powers or anything. So far she hadn't exhibited anything that made her truly unique but now she was telling them that they were in the wrong place. She knew she couldn't dismiss this as teenage paranoia.

"What time travel spell?" Riley asked reminding the two of them that he was still there.

"Riley I know this is going to sound weird but what can you tell me about us, about my friends, about my enemies anything would be helpful." Riley looked at Buffy not sure what to make about this line of questioning. "Riley, please!" Buffy said looking at him with fierce desperation.

"Are you sure we should discuss this in front of Dawn Agent Summer?" He said sounding as covert ops as he could.

"I'm sorry Agent Summers?" Dawn asked shocked.

"I thought you told…" Riley stopped when he saw the shocked look on Buffy's face. "Oh boy you really don't remember what's going on. Lets see were to begin we met fell in love you learned that I was a member of what used to be The Initiative before we blew it up to stop Adam."

"We blew up the Initiative?" Buffy asked still looking confused. Riley sighed, "Alright let's start from the beginning."

"Ouch!" Oz muttered getting up he was surprised to find himself sleeping in his van. "Okay." He said shaking his head not quite sure what to think. The last thing he remembered was being with Tara just before Angel went flying down an elevator shaft. They both found themselves confronted by the Chronomancer. Someone knocking on his van interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Oz you alive in there?" a voice said dragging him out of the darkness. He opened the door to see the vaguely familiar face of Amy banging on the door.

"Amy?" he asked groggily.

"Did you fall asleep on duty? Oh man Oz Wesley's really going to let you hear it." Oz shook his head to clear the cobwebs out.

"Amy what's going on?" Oz asked the young witch.

"The vamps are on the move, god how long have you been out?" Oz soon became aware that the sun was still out.

"It's still daylight."

"Yeah well not in the sewer tunnels come on Faith and Graham are already there." Oz watched as Amy opened the passenger side door and jumped in.

"You coming?" she asked impatiently. Not sure of what else to do he jumped into the driver's side door and started the engine.

"Where are we going anyway?" he asked her still confused.

"Are you high or something?"

"Or something," Oz answered back. Amy shook her head still not clear on what was going on. "I think I'm trapped in an alternate reality."

_Where am I? _Gunn thought to himself as he looked around. He was in a fairly nice apartment sitting on top of a queen-sized bed.

"Well good morning." He heard a sweet voice call to him. He turned to see a slender white brunette smiling at him.

"Hey." He responded still confused about his location. Wherever he was it was a nice comfortable place. And it was nice to see a normal colored person standing in front of him. But his comfort was soon replaced by anxiety when the stranger draped her arms around him. He suddenly jumped away from her. She looked up at him in surprise.

"Charles what's wrong?" the slender brunette asked him with a look of concern.

"Am I dead?" he asked with a serious expression that softened slightly when he looked at the girl in front of him. "Are you an angel?" the brunette smiled a little at him.

"Flatterer; you always know what to say to make a girl feel appreciated," She responded getting off the bed.

"Where is this place, where's Giles?" he asked more calmly. But the brunette seemed confused by his line of questioning.

"This is our new place Charles we just moved in together last week. And I have no idea who Giles is."

"Our new place, since when can I afford this?"

"We can afford this because you're the best security chief and I'm the best head of research that our employer has." She said still standing closer than Gunn felt comfortable with. Strangely enough he felt strangely attracted to her. But then he was always attracted to the brainy types. And she was clearly attracted to him as she draped her arms around his neck and began a slow dance with him.

"Security chief, you don't say?" He asked with a sly grin on his face. And you are Miss?"

"I am Misses Winifred Gunn as of three months two days and seven hours ago." She said clearly thinking this was some strange game. Before Gunn could ask any more questions he was drawn into a very passionate kiss.

Spike woke up to find himself on a cot in a small little room with boarded over windows.

"Bloody hell," He said massaging his head. He quickly checked the door and saw that it wasn't locked. The last thing he remembered was some strange bloke paralyzing him and transporting him here before he could get the gem of amarra. And he was determined to get some payback. Stepping out of the room he could now see the he was in a huge warehouse. He saw a man just sitting in a chair waiting for him.

"Well isn't this just dandy." He said with a grin on his face as he approached the man.

"Hello Spike?" the stranger said with a British accent. "Permit me to introduce myself my names Rayne, Ethan Rayne."

Angel woke only to find him-self strapped to a chair.

"Cordeila, Wesley." He called out "Its ok I'm Angel again."

"Well we can't have that now; can we?" A very familiar voice asked from the shadows.

"Buffy?" Angel blurted out confused. The slayer approached him, walking a slow seductive walk. The vampire with a soul shook the cobwebs out of his head to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The last thing he remembered was Wesley pushing him down the elevator shaft. And now he found himself chained to a chair being approached by the slayer. "Buffy it's me, it's Angel!" he said in a pleading voice.

"Oh I know." She said suddenly sitting on his lap. Before he could say anything else she stuck her tongue down his throat. The kiss was different, it was Buffy he was sure of it, she smelled the same but the kiss was strangely different. Usually when they kissed there was passion between the two them. This time though there was nothing but lust.

"Hello lover." She said breaking the kiss.

"Buffy?" Angel gasped making it sound more like a question. She smiled and went for seconds but the vampire quickly turned his head. She frowned at him.

"I guess we have to do this the hard way." She shrugged her shoulders and jammed a needle into his shoulder. Angel let out a quick yell of pain as the needle penetrated his skin. Buffy just stood and watched as a glazed look started to form in the vampire's eye. He was confused, he was tied up and just had a needle shoved into his shoulder by the woman who loved him, so why did he feel good? In fact he felt happy despite what was happening, very happy. A chuckle started to form in his throat it slowly turned into a loud evil laugh.

"Happy now," Buffy asked as she approached him. Confused and still bound all Angelus could do was watch as Buffy unzipped his pants. "I'll take that as a yes." She said as she straddled him.

Xander also woke up and found himself in a dark room. He rolled off the cot and started sniffing the air. A familiar scent was close by.

"Willow." He said and started giggling. She was close, very close. He started to track the scent. It was strange it was Willow but she smelled differently, like death. He turned the corner in the hallway. The room in front of him looked like a dungeon. There were chains and whips everywhere. He also saw a young woman dressed like a dominatrix. She was dressed in very tight looking leather outfit. The strange thing was she looked like Willow. She turned and had a surprised look on her face when she saw him.

"Xander you're alive." She said throwing her arms around his waist a second later she grabbed his buttocks.

"Whoa, that's unexpected." Xander commented. Willow looked up at him a look of disgust on her face.

"Oh you're alive." She was about to let go when his strong hands grabbed her wrists.

"What's your rush?" Xander asked her in a predatory voice as he squeezed her wrists.

"Ow! You're hurting me." She cried out as he pulled her closer to him. She whispered into his ear "Do it some more." Xander grinned and pushed her down on the floor. Then he got on all fours and started to slowly crawl after her. To his surprise she looked more amused then scared. This was definitely not his Willow; she was older for one thing, more powerful and attractive to his senses and definitely sexier. She smiled as he pounced on her tearing at her outfit.

"You animal," She squealed in pleasure as their most basic instincts took over.

"How disgusting," Anyanka commented as she watched both the pairings involved in carnal pleasures. The Chronomancer just watched clearly not happy with what Faith was doing in Buffy's body.

"Yes it is," he muttered though made no move to stop their actions.

"It never lasts you know, oh sure their getting all hot and sweaty now, but soon the men get bored and find another woman then its nothing but heartbreak and vengeance.

"I don't think they're planning picket fences and grandkids anyhow." The masked man replied.

"Well of course not three of them are walking corpses." She commented.

"None the less I think we better break them up." He sighed as he faded from the pocket dimension he was observing his new allies from.

Back at The Magic Box Whistler and Conner where sitting at a table keeping a close watch on the bodies that they arranged more comfortably in the training room. The bodies of Willow, Dawn, Buffy, Spike, Xander, Angel, Giles, Gunn, Wesley, and Riley had all been accounted for. Somehow most of them had been returned to their proper time while Conner was getting Willow and Dawn. So he sat and waited with Whistler.

"Oh hell this isn't good." A young man in his twenties commented as he entered the room.

"No Doyle it isn't." Whistler commented as others came to join them. A brunette in her mid thirties joined them she sat down and put a big bag on the table.

"Janna any way we can track where the rest of them went?" the demon asked as the gypsy kneeled on the floor next to Giles.

"I'll see what I can do but I'm telling you now this doesn't look good."

"When does it ever?" a younger woman asked entering the room. She was in her twenties with flowing brown hair and a confident stride. Beside her was the last of the group he was a slender young man with short brown hair. He had a scar on his left eye.

"Ben, Bethany so glad you can join us." Whistler commented. You know this isn't going to be easy. We aren't allowed to directly interfere with this reality so the only way to get them back is to find them wherever they are and guide them back. So you find them and give them this." He handed each one of them a small medallion with the image of a glowing arch way on it. "This will allow their soul to return back to their bodies."

"Ssh! I'm trying to concentrate." Janna chastised them as she drew a symbol on the floor. She pulled her bag to her and looked into the bag. She smiled as she removed a purple crystal. "Alright now we're in business." The others watched quietly as she started to chant in Romanian, The crystal started to glow brighter and brighter. She motioned for them to come closer to her. "Everyone put your hands on the crystal and prepare for a strange feeling. A bright flash filled the shop and suddenly there was only an unconscious Janna.

"Ugh this is the worse." Cordeila complained as she looked into the mirror. "How does Angel put up with this?" she asked in frustration as she turned away from the mirror. Behind her a confused Xander wasn't sure to comfort her or try to stake her. He was surprised to find out that some how his ex-girlfriend had been turned into a vampire. But looking into her eyes he could see the spark that was Cordeila.

"So you don't remember anything?" he asked her pocketing a crucifix just in case.

"I told I remember rolling around on a church floor with your girlfriend surrounded by vampires. Then Buffy came bursting in. The next thing I know is I'm an undead skank. How about you?" she asked Xander.

"I was having some drunk time with Angel when we were confronted by The Chronomancer. I found myself playing Angel's advocate and then poof I'm suddenly here in an old nightmare." Xander noticed that she was looking at his neck very intensely. "Ah Cord are you feeling hungry right now?"

"We better find some answers fast." Cordeila replied sounding equally as worried.

"Hello Xander, when did you show up in L.A?" Wesley asked fearing he had been sent into some strange version of the past.

"A couple of months before you did remember?" Xander replied still smiling.

"Of course refresh my memory when exactly was that?" Wesley asked the blissful looking couple.

"Last year. Are you ok Wes?" Cordeila said looking confused about the line of questioning.

"I'm fine, just had a rough night that's all." Wes replied. Xander looked even more confused.

"You didn't drink that much Wes. And you did end up leaving with that blonde."

"Blonde?" Before any more questions could be Angel came down the stairs.

"Good morning everyone how is everyone this morning?" the vampire asked looking really uncomfortable. The discomfort was increased when Xander and Cordeila turned away from the vampire.

"We're doing fine I guess." Wesley replied sounding unsure.

"Well that's good, it was a good party last night wasn't it?" he asked still looking nervous. But Cordeila and Xander still ignored him. It took the former Watcher only a minute to realize what was going on. _This is shortly after I was put in charge of Angel Investigations, but I definitely don't remember Xander being part of the team. _He played back everything that happened in his mind. He and Riley went back in time to stop a being called The Chronomancer. He referred to his scheme as just a game before sending him and Reilly back to there timeline. _"Or at least I thought that was the plan," _Wesley thought to himself. But it was clear that this wasn't Wesley's current time line, or his current reality.

"Hey Wes you okay?" Angel asked sounding as sincere as he could. The vampire was obviously in the dog house with all of them for some reason or other.

"How bad was it this time?" Wesley asked Angel.

"Oh come on Wes do we really have to go over this I told you guys I am very sorry about what happened."

"How bad," Wesley asked giving his best cranky eyebrow.

"I went undercover in Wolfram and Hart without telling anyone. By doing so I almost got myself killed, I insulted a man whom I've grown to respect, I hurt the feelings of a woman I've come to care for very deeply and I roughed you up. And in the end Lilah told me she knew that I wasn't Angelus but wanted to see how far I was willing to go with the charade." He took a deep breath and continued. "So in the end all I did was hurt my friends, give Wolfram and Hart access to some of our case files and ok I kind of slept with Lilah." Wesley nearly choked when he heard the last part.

"Yes, well you can see why everyone's upset with you Angel. We're supposed to be a team that means we have to trust one another. What you did was reckless and selfish. I am in charge and what you did showed that you have no respect for my new position, I'm sure Xander was happy to get another good bruise from you, and Cordeila well I can only imagine how hard your going to have to work to atone for what you did to Cordeila. And let's face it you slept with the most detestable human being that we've had the displeasure to meet. So you are going to have to work really hard to atone for what you have done."

"I sang in public at Caritas three times. What more can I do to show my sincerity?" the vampire asked sounding desperate.

"I'm sure given time Cordeila will come up with something." Wesley said walking to his office. He didn't want to say anything else to Angel until he was certain of all the details.

"Ok so it's a safe guess that Wesley isn't here either." Angel said while doing his best not to seem crazy in front of Cordeila.

"No, Wesley is Faith's watcher. And Giles is enjoying his time as a gentleman of leisure." Cordeila responded.

"In other words he still unemployed."

"That's all of it in a nutshell. Where's Doyle already? I hope he's not embarrassing himself in a bar again. Angel, are you O.K." Cordeila asked the reality-displaced vampire. But Angel didn't answer hearing that his friend was still alive shocked the vampire.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late." The familiar Irish accent nearly caused the vampire to jump out of his skin.

"Doyle?" Angel asked in a choked voice.

"What gives boss? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Buffy kicked the demon that used to be Willow in the head.

"Willow you have to stop." Buffy pleaded with her.

"Stop," Willow asked looking at Buffy with blood red eyes. "I'm just getting started." She quickly charged into Buffy. The Slayer sidestepped the charge and was caught by a surprise backhand. Riley jumped off the couch and ran to his ex's defense.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Anya said as she watched him charge the demon.

"Some people just don't listen." Willow sighed as she suddenly disappeared. A sharp blow to his back informed Riley that she had teleported behind him. He cursed while hitting the floor.

"Told you," Anya said as she watched the battle on the coach. The young couple quickly got back on their feet and prepared for another round.

"Well guys I would like to say this has been fun, but I'm really busy these days. You know how it is, new job and all." Willow said sounding really condescending. Before the two of them could mount another attack she disappeared.

"Well that was really disappointing, couldn't you have at least cut one of her limbs off." Anyaka said disgusted before she teleported away herself.

"Crap!" Buffy yelled kicking a trashcan. "Willow's mojo was just starting to be a handful but now that it's been mixed with vengeance demon mojo she's way more than a handful." Riley just nodded silently. He knew that she wasn't his Buffy and that definitely wasn't his Willow. He could never imagine Willow being so powerful, or hurting her friends the way she was.

"What happened to her?" Riley asked hoping that he wasn't supposed to know what was going on in.

"I can't believe that she went this far." Buffy said collapsing on the couch clearly emotionally drained. "I mean I know she cursed Oz and Veruca but we still saved them. I never thought she would go this far with her magic." Buffy told him. She was clearly in shock.

"She became a vengeance demon." He had heard how Anya was once a vengeance demon and how she exercised her wrath on men who caused their women the need for vengeance. But to see Willow actually putting Anyaka's job at risk was just too strange even for him. "I'm sorry." Riley whispered to her. He pulled her close and unlike his Buffy this one allowed him to comfort her. It felt good to be allowed to comfort her even though it also felt strange and awkward.

"So what do you want to do about this?"

"We have to stop her before she does something she'll really regret." Buffy said regaining her composure. We better find her before she does something really bad to Warren." Before he could stop her she headed out the door. The soldier instinct quickly kicked in and he followed her out the door.

The room was quiet, too quiet for Tara's liking. She liked to hear something in the background even during her spells. But she needed complete silence if she was going to reach the others that were trapped. The only problem was that she was only going to be able to contact one of them. She wasn't even sure which one of the group of travelers she was going to be able to contact. She remembered what the strange gentleman told her.

"This kind of temporal tampering can have lasting repercussions, even if you do repair the damage, there is no telling if it will manifest in another way."

_But I can't let that discourage me._ She thought to herself. She took a deep breath and tried to let her mind completely relax. She couldn't allow random thoughts to cloud her concentration. This was going to be tricky enough because basically she was going to make a really long distance phone call. The gentleman told her that the cell phone he left with her would allow her to communicate with anyone. She let her mind clear and started to focus on the one person that was trapped in this reality with her. The good news was she didn't have to know who it was. All she really had to do was project herself out of her body and allow herself to be swept towards their cross dimensional essence. She started to feel a tingling sensation wash over her and soon she felt whatever was left over of her essence go into the cell phone.

"Bloody hell I'm in Boston." Spike muttered as he walked the streets. He waited until sundown, which wasn't easy because of Drusilla's advances. She was really confused that Spike was turning down her advances.

"Not now luv I have a headache." Was all Spike could think to tell her. He was still thinking about the Slayer and it was driving him crazy. She was driving him crazy, how could he be attracted to her, how could the sight and smell of her get his blood boiling the way it did? It made no sense; he didn't know what to make of it. One day he's ready to blow her head off with a high-powered rifle, and a couple of days later he's saving her from killer snot demon from outer space. He spent every waking moment thinking of her, sometimes about killing her, sometimes about turning her and sometimes he thought about taking her. But it was always her everyday in someway or another she found some way to get into his thoughts. Even now he was doing some time traveling and ending up in parallel universes for her. He was in a world were vampires and demons were slowly beginning to run things, he had Dru back everything was the way it should have been before The Slayer got involved. A sudden thought suddenly struck him the world was the way it should have been.

"A human, I need to find a bloody human." He said with a new sense of excitement.

"Oh, I missed being able to do that." Anya sighed as she found herself in Sunnydale. She wasn't really surprised to see that the streets were deserted. In this reality The Slayer never came to Sunnydale for awhile which meant the master was able to escape his prison and the vampires quickly took over Sunnydale. The first time she was in this reality was because Cordeila made a wish. This time she was here because a Chronomancer sent her and Xander's friends all over the place dimensionally. And since she was a demon again she hypothesized that her soul or essence or whatever was sent into this Anya's body. It was strange the last time she was here she was gleeful about the damage she caused. True it was her calling to give spurned women the vengeance they craved. But she was still a demon, which basically meant causing pain and suffering was a great feeling. Now however she was a mortal in a demon version of her body. A familiar couple began walking down the street. She knew they were vampires and that they were completely different from the people that she used to know. He was Xander but not the sweet, compassionate and somewhat insecure man she had come to fall in love with. No, this Xander was cruel sadistic and very much involved with the vampire woman next to him. The woman next to him was not the sweet, somewhat snarky and condescending Willow that she had learned to tolerate. No, this Willow was still confused about her sexual orientation going back and forth between guys and girls at the drop of a hat. She was also a little crazy to boot. It made the re-demonized young woman feel uneasy. Over the years that she spent as a human she depended on Xander to take of on her at first. She had become attracted to him after prom and pursued him. He was the first man that she met in a long time that wasn't just trying to get in a woman pants. And when she bailed out during the Mayor's ascension he chose to stay behind showing loyalty that she hadn't seen in a long time. While she was on the road she thought about him, fantasized about him, worried about him, until finally she couldn't take it anymore and returned to Sunnydale to see him. She came up with a theory that the only reason she was so obsessed with him was because they hadn't consummated their relationship and that once they had sex she would quickly get over him. She had hoped that he would be lousy in bed and therefore disappoint her enough so she could leave him easily. But to her disappointment he proved to be a Viking in bed making her feel things that she hadn't felt since she became a vengeance demon. And soon she wanted it more and more she found that she couldn't get over it. The Mighty Anyaka scourge of unfaithful men, vengeance provider of women was addicted to the penis of Xander Harris. Then another strange thing happened, Xander told her he wanted more then just sex, he wanted romance, and he wanted a relationship. She had never heard a man say that before. Even Olaf never said he wanted romance. And then her addiction turned into a strange kind of passion, and that passion turned into love. She fell in love with the man and strangely enough he fell in love with her. His friends while they didn't approve of the situation did their best to accept his choice and eventually they did find themselves bonding a little. So to see them like this completely different, evil and undead was not only confusing but also painful especially since she was the reason that it happened. This world wasn't fun to her anymore. When something dawned on her, she was now a vengeance demon so popping between different realities should be a piece of cake. "But first I better see if someone else is in the same situation I'm in." she sighed knowing Xander would never forgive her if she left someone behind in this alternate reality.

"Alternate reality, fascinating," Wesley said while bandaging Faith's Ribs.

"Yeah, really thrilling," Faith replied sounding bored. "Well the next time you decide to drift off into a fantasy world wait until after work" Oz was still to surprised about the reality he was currently in to make any remarks. Unlike his reality in this reality Wesley didn't go to work for Angel instead he started his own business employing ex military man Graham, and Rouge Slayer Faith as well as re humanized Amy as well as himself. Only this Oz was more or less a cold stone of a man who mastered his werewolf abilities.

"What he's saying seems to be true." Amy said still staring at Oz. His Aura is conflicted like one half belongs and the other one doesn't."

"So does anyone have any idea how to send me back?" the young werewolf asked sounding less, stoic than usual.

"I'll have to do some research with Amy and I can't promise any positive results."

"That means no promises in non English." Amy responded with a smile.

"Two words Wes, jail bait." Faith said as Wes finished bandaging her.

"Ah yes well shall we then Amy." Wesley said. The witch and the watcher went to what seemed to be Wesley's office.

"So how different is this from your LA?" Faith asked sitting next to Oz.

"I don't know I don't work in LA."

"Still in Sunnydale then,"

"No I pretty much go wherever the wind takes me." Oz said looking around Wesley's place of business. It was an abandoned warehouse close to the docks. It was large enough to have a parking spot for the company van, as well as a training area in the back. Wesley's office was pretty much a library with a desk.

"So what about me am I still in Sunnydale?" Oz hesitated not sure how to tell Faith the truth or not."

"No last I heard you were in LA." Oz said hoping that she wouldn't bring up his reality again.

"Cool, am I still kicking butt?"

"I believe so." The Slayer looked at Oz in a peculiar way. "What?" the displaced werewolf asked.

"You're definitely different, it's like having the old Oz back again." Her comment stirred his curiosity.

"Really how so," Faith looked at him and grinned.

"You're a lot more talkative."

"Hey G-Man" the familiar voice of Xander Harris greeted Giles at the door. The stunned watcher stood there with the door open. The voice was familiar but this Xander was more muscular and stood with a more self confident stance.

"Xander," a stunned Giles responded still not sure what to make of this new Xander. From what Willow told him, the young man in front of him was there to do some training. And from the look of him he had been training with him for awhile.

"Can I come in?" the new Xander asked sounding a little impatient.

"Oh of course come in." Giles said stepping aside to allow him in. "Would you like some tea before training?" Giles asked while clearing his throat at the word training.

"I'm not here to train." Xander told him suddenly looking worried. "You told me to let you know if Willow's magic starts affecting her mind or personality." Giles was still surprised to see the Xander that he knew for close to five years suddenly transform from the loyal yet unconfident and somewhat immature young man into a confident and somewhat more mature adult.

"Um, yes so I did." Giles responded. "Well why don't you have a seat and tell me all about it."

A couple of minutes later Giles and was able to put together bits and pieces of what was going on. It was already clear that he was not in Sunnydale. More precisely he wasn't in his Sunnydale. He told Xander to tell him everything involving Willow's practicing of magic. So Xander told him the whole tale, to Giles surprise the two of them were still dating even before Willow restored Angel's soul. The only difference was Xander stayed with Willow and it was Spike of all people who saved him. It also was around that time that Xander decided to grow up after being unable to prevent Willow from being injured. Not surprisingly they never heard of Oz or Tara simply because they were too involved with each other. After Buffy left Xander and Willow demanded that Giles start training them. The work was especially hard because they had no other allies to help them. Cordeila had decided to steer clear from the strangeness of Xander Harris since he was already involved with someone and a mysterious werewolf was killed by the hunter Cain. But with a new dedication the three of them were able to do the job long enough for Buffy to return. Even after she came back Willow continued practicing magic and Xander continued training with Buffy. He was very proud of all of them being able to help Buffy and Faith take down Mr. Trick's hunters. Over the years the two of them grew closer and finally Xander proposed to Willow. With Xander watching over her Willow was cautious with her magic. Giles pondered his next move he knew the real reason for Willow's confusion but he wasn't sure if he should tell this realities Buffy what was going on until he had all the details. He wasn't even sure how they were going to get back.

Gunn couldn't remember when the last time he felt happy. It was strange but a good kind of strange. According to his wife they met when he saved her from a party of vampires. In fact it was the reason why he was hired by their benevolent employer. They also seemed to be having trouble with the undead community so Charles Gunn was the perfect choice to handle their security. At the time he just happened to be dating one of the most potent ional minds in Tran dimensional physics. According to Winifred he didn't have to be at work until tomorrow so he saw no reason to get dressed just yet.

"Still in bed?" she asked him as she came out of her study. "What would Wolf Ram and Hart think if they saw their security chief is really a lazy lump of a man?" She said to a stunned Gunn in a teasing tone of voice.

Buffy and Dawn listened as Reilly tell his tale Buffy started to realize that Dawn was right. They weren't in their Sunnydale. According to Reilly, they foiled Adam's plans for The Initiative and Buffy was recognized as a valuable ally. The government kept her as an agent and allowed her to stay in Sunnydale along with a specially selected squad of specialists. Xander was still in basic training but his field time hunting demons allowed him to accompany the squad on certain missions. Giles was also kept as an advisor on demons which suited him just fine. But the most shocking news was that Spike had left Sunnydale with Willow. Unlike her Sunnydale in this Sunnydale Spike saved Willow from The Initiative. Willow was still on the rebound from Oz and Spike was the only one who seemed to pay attention to her as well as share their pain. The squad was able to track them down but by the time they found his lair all they found was a bunch of empty beer bottles and a pair of Willow panties. There was no sign of a struggle, but Buffy was still not convinced until she returned to her dorm room to find a goodbye letter from Willow. That Buffy didn't take it well and this Buffy was also finding it hard to picture Willow and Spike.

"Since then there have been reports of a red head and Billy Idol fighting in a couple of bars but the only dead were a couple of demons and a vampire." Riley finished. Dawn and Buffy looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Well, that was twilight zoneish." Buffy said finally speaking.

"Yeah definitely not your average Sunnydale weirdness," Dawn replied. Riley just looked at them with the out of the loop look that he usually gave the old scoobies when he had no idea who they were talking about. Buffy noticed the look and almost giggled despite all the weirdness.

"Sorry sweetie but I don't know quite how to tell you this but we're not your Buffy and Dawn." Now Reilly was really giving a very confused look.

"She means that these are the bodies of your Buffy and Dawn but we're not the minds of Buffy and Dawn." Dawn interrupted trying to make things more understandable for the former soldier.

"Yeah that clears everything up," Reilly said still staring at them.

"It's a long story." Buffy said preparing to explain.

"We're from another reality." Dawn jumped in.

"Not so long." Buffy replied.

"I think I might like the longer version better." Reilly said looking really confused and concerned.

"So tell me about your team." Oz said as he held the punching bag for Faith.

"Well, you know all about how Wes gave me a chance to redeem myself and placed a glamour on me making me look different to everyone who is not on the team. He also de-ratted Amy who developed a sick little crush on him." She hit the bag hard enough to cause Oz to step back. "Than we have Graham ex agent of a top secret military unit that fights monsters he doesn't say much but I prefer a man's actions to speak louder anyway." She said with a glint in her eye. "Next, we have Lindsey former lawyer of Wolf Ram and Hart trying to redeem himself and finally we have Spike who only in it because he can't kill anything but demons and he needs the money for blood and smokes she concluded with a one two punch combination to the bag. But from your puzzled expression I see you only recognize me, Amy, and Wesley so spill what's so different about us in your world." Oz sighed and sat down

"Not much to tell, I really had no reason to stay in Sunnydale after the whole thing with Willow, but last I heard you were still in prison, Amy was still a rat and Wesley was working for Angel."

"Crappy little world you come from. You're not much different here, only you control your wolf by becoming as broody as Angel but not as articulate." Oz looked at Faith.

"Is there something between us, you keep looking at me funny." Oz asked.

"It's just like I told you we barely heard you say more than a couple a words in any given day. It's just strange to hear you talking again." Oz almost smiled as he walked over to the bag.

"You want to train some more?"

"Nah how about we get a burger?" Faith asked.

"A burger sounds good," he hesitated. "You're not looking for more trouble with those ribs are you?" The rouge slayer just shrugged and walked out the door. Oz quickly followed her cursing under his breath.

Xander and Willow were still going at on the floor when the Chronomancer and Anyanka materialized in front of them.

"I think that you kids have had more than enough fun for awhile."

"Oh we're just getting started," Xander got up hunching over. "Nice of you to bring a meal though,"

"Yes I'm quite famished." Willow said getting up but making no effort to cover up. They both advanced on them but before they could reach him The Chronomancer made Xander disappear.

"Oh where did you send my big puppy?" Willow asked unable to move.

"To make sure someone else gets fixed."

Xander appeared in front of Faith who was rubbing her panties against Angelus's stake.

"Well this is getting more and more interesting, you interested in a threesome Xander?" Angelus said with a tone of cruel amusement. To both Faith and Angelus's surprise Xander charged at them and separated them with strength that neither one new he had.

"Well someone's eating his wheaties." Angelus commented working his way free from his bindings. "Oh don't look so shocked Buff I was really curious to how far you were planning on going." Xander turned his head to see Buffy looking at him with fear in her eyes. He heard the sound of a zipper being redone and turned to see Angelus wearing his game face. Xander found himself between Angel and Buffy.

"What's this Angel you're a vampire and you need the Slayers help to deal with little me."

"Not so little," Buffy remarked.

"Well, Buffy you do get around these days don't you." Angelus said with a hint of anger in his voice. The Slayer stayed quiet as Xander looked at her with a look of lust that she had never seen from him before. She had never seen Xander like this before and she was definitely intrigued.

"Alright I'm out." Faith said shocking Angelus. She decided that it would be interesting if this new Xander could hold his own against Angelus. This Xander seemed more confident as he approached Angel still hunched over. He suddenly sprang forward faster than Angelus expected and landed a punch right on his jaw. The vampire staggered back surprised by the strength of the blow.

"That actually hurt?" Angleus said sounding annoyed. He retaliated by hitting Xander with a spinning round house kick. But the blow seemed only to enrage the young man and he shuffled over to one side and actually laughed a high pitched laugh.

"That's the best you've got?" he asked "No wonder Buffy losing interest in you." The comment enraged the vampire causing him to charge at the young man but Xander suddenly crouched causing Angelus to go right over him. And before he could recover Xander was right on top of him snarling and clawing like a wild beast.

"You know Xander I can get to like this new you." He said giving the hyena possessed young man a kick to the side. "I don't know what's gotten into you but it suits you." The two combatants circled each other.

"That will be enough," a voice said out of the darkness freezing both of the combatants. "We have much to discuss."

Anyanka watched as the mysterious figure froze time around the human hyena and Angelus. He referred to himself as The Chronomancer and told both all three of them had to behave themselves or he would send them back.

"In case you haven't figured it out each one of you is from a different point in time. I have already showed young Faith here what will eventually happen to her if she refused to cooperate, but you two well Mr. Harris you will lose the hyena that is now in you and become old weak Xander again and lose the attention of both Buffy and Willow." He than turned his attention to Angelus. His voice changed as he addressed the vampire. "And you, I'll gladly just dust before you regain your soul, besides how long do you think that drug is going to last." Angelus allowed his face to go back to normal and gave the masked man a very dark look that screamed vengeance.

"So who are you masked man?" he asked finding himself capable of moving again.

"I'm someone who does not tolerate stupidity among my soldiers. You either follow my orders or I'll dispose of you as easily as I froze you a couple of seconds ago, we all want revenge against The White Hats well I have a plan that if followed precisely not only will they die but they will suffer horribly first. All three of them developed a gleam in their eye.

"Sounds interesting, keep talking," Faith said while the others nodded in agreement with the body swapped slayer. Anyanka was also intrigued as he explained only part of his plan to the time displaced soldiers.

"This is so wicked, so we get to do the whole evil twin thing." Faith said with a sadistically gleeful tone.

"Precisely, I have careful selected each of you from a specific moment when you got to experience the thrill of darkness. Each one of you is no longer constricted by the bounds of morality and each one of you has unique abilities to contribute to the plan. And in exchange for your assistance I will make it possible for you to take over your counterparts in this year and leave you free to do whatever you will, my only interest is revenge." The Chronomancer told them with a cold smile. "Everybody wins, simple as that."

"Yes, it is pretty simple but then again that's the beauty of vengeance it's just simple." Anyanka said suddenly appearing right in front of them. "Somebody hurts you, usually male," she said giving Angelus and Xander a disdainful look, "and than you want to hurt them back but worse. And this continues until one of you is dead." She said with a smug grin.

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Angelus asked looking over Anyanka.

"Everybody this is Anyanka, patron saint to the scorned and vengeful woman." The mysterious masked introduced her. The other members of our little group should be here shortly and than we can put the plan in motion.

Doyle found himself in a quiet little neighborhood at night. All the houses seemed to have mowed lawns and white mail boxes. He walked up the street and started to focus. He allowed The Powers That Be to speak through him to show him the souls that he had to bring back. He looked at the medallion and began to concentrate. Before he met The Whistler the visions felt like a red hot poker being driven into his skull. But after some intense hours of meditation he only felt a dull thud against the back of his skull when they sent him a vision. A sudden picture of a young dark haired man walking out of a butcher shop with a brown paper bag flashed into his head. He watched as he handed the bag to a provocatively dressed young woman. She was indeed attractive flowing black hair and a body that most would die for.

"I don't think I can do this Xander," Cordeila said looking at the container of blood.

"C'mon Cordy, just take a quick gulp and your instincts will take over." Xander said to her while he secretly wished he had a crucifix. Cordeila look at him strangely.

"You sound like you've done this before." Xander went red as he realized once again he let the cat out of the bag regarding his hyena experience.

"Well I was possessed by a hyena at the time." Xander said shuffling his feet.

"And you drank pigs blood," Cordeila asked.

"Actually, a couple of us hyena people ate the school mascot raw."

"Wow, and here I thought that the reason why I drank blood last time was bad." Cordeila replied feeling more comfortable.

"You've done this before?" Xander asked looking shocked.

"Well I was pregnant at the time." Cordeila replied before putting the container to her lips. Xander was too stunned hearing about Cordeila's pregnancy to feel to repulsed about how easily she downed the container of pigs blood in her hands.

"Just like riding a bike," she said sounding a little disturbed at the ease of it all. But the hunger in her did seem to fade away for the time being.

"So now what do we do, do you think anyone else we know is here?"

"Nope it's just you two." Cordeila dropped the container as the familiar looking Irishman approached them.

"Doyle," Cordeila gasped out while Xander looked at the two of them really confused.

"Ok, so now I know we've met before," the vampress walked slowly towards him her face full of disbelief and anguish.

"It's really you, I mean you're really here," Cordeila said tears flowing from her eyes. Before he could say anymore he was being hugged by the brunette.

"I take it that you're really happy to see me," he said as Cordeila squeezed, the half demon started gasping for breath as her vampire strength started squeezing the air from him.

"Cordy, hey Cordy," the shaking of her shoulders by her ex boyfriend reminded her of the current situation. She let go of Doyle and the demon took the opportunity to take a couple of deep breaths.

"I'm sorry, it's been a long time and I've missed you so much," Cordeila said tears of joy pouring down her face. Xander cleared his throat reminding them of his presence.

"Oh I forgot, Doyle, Xander, Xander this is Doyle he's an old friend."

"I'll bet," Xander said sounding more sarcastic than usual.

"Actually I've never met you before, that was a different Doyle," the former seer said jumping straight to the point. "You're in a…"

"Alternate reality," Cordeila and Xander said at the same time.

When Buffy and Dawn stopped talking Riley looked at them with an even more confused look then before.

"So what you're telling me it that Dawn really isn't your sister but an extra dimensional energy turned into a human, and that you both are a different Buffy and Dawn from another reality but you're trapped in my reality's Buffy and Dawn bodies and you have no idea what you're doing her or how to gat back,"

"That's pretty much it," Buffy said.

"In a nutshell," Dawn concluded. Riley got up and paced around the room. Buffy was glad that they had decided to get dressed before telling anybody anything.

"Ok, I think we need to see Giles," the former initiative member told the sisters.

"He is the same Giles that we know right?" Buffy asked.

"More or less," Riley replied getting his jacket.

Oz wasn't really surprised that he ran into a pack of vampires, Faith had already dusted two of them while Oz indeed found his senses and reflexes were a lot sharper than he was really comfortable with. The werewolf dusted two vamps on his own when he smelled something, death lots of it. The vamps reinforcements had arrived and there were a lot of them. He could feel his blood boiling and the wolf inside screaming to get out. A sudden blast of electricity struck one of the vampires and a crossbow bolt dusted another one.

"Can't I go anywhere without you guys babysitting me?" Faith asked while punching one vampire in the nose.

"You're still on parole Faith," Wesley said appearing from the shadows behind him was a grim looking Graham.

"I was just looking for a little workout; I didn't know that these guys had back up."


	4. Chapter 4

1_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time arrives in Sunnydale after a vision from Cordelia sends the whole A-Team to meet with The Scoobies. Soon after, they all found themselves being used as pawns in the stranger's game of temporal chess. Because of the constant abuse of time and reality our hero's found them-selves comatose and trapped in realities that are not their own,_

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer pt 4

Choices Never Made

Part 1

When Buffy and Dawn stopped talking Riley looked at them with an even more confused look then before.

"So what you're telling me it that Dawn really isn't your sister but an extra dimensional energy turned into a human, and that you both are a different Buffy and Dawn from another reality but you're trapped in my reality's Buffy and Dawn bodies and you have no idea what you're doing her or how to get back,"

"That's pretty much it," Buffy said.

"In a nutshell," Dawn concluded. Riley got up and paced around the room. Buffy was glad that they had decided to get dressed before telling anybody anything.

"Ok, I think we need to see Giles," the former initiative member told the sisters.

"He is the same Giles that we know right?" Buffy asked.

"More or less," Riley replied getting his jacket.

Oz wasn't really surprised that he ran into a pack of vampires, since they were in a dark alley behind an abandoned warehouse. Faith had already dusted two of them while Oz indeed found his senses and reflexes were a lot sharper than he was really comfortable with. The werewolf dusted two vamps on his own when he smelled something, death lots of it. The vamps reinforcements had arrived and there were a lot of them. He could feel his blood boiling and the wolf inside screaming to get out. A sudden blast of electricity struck one of the vampires and a crossbow bolt dusted another one.

"Can't I go anywhere without you guys babysitting me?" Faith asked while punching one vampire in the nose.

"You're still on parole Faith," Wesley said appearing from the shadows behind him was a grim looking Graham.

"I was just looking for a little workout; I didn't know that these guys had back up." A crossbow bolt flew past her head and struck a vampire behind her, a thin young man with black unkempt hair stepped out of the shadows brandishing a crossbow.

"Aiming a little high aren't you Lindsey," Faith grunted as she staked the vampire behind her. The former lawyer didn't respond as he reloaded the crossbow. A flash of light struck a small group of vampires in front of them reducing them to ash.

"Damn, I'm good," Amy blurted in slight surprise. "Are we getting paid for this Wes?" The watcher looked around with a dispassionate eye.

"I'm afraid that this is strictly pro-bono," he replied with what sounded like a sigh.

"Damn it Faith. How's a guy supposed to get a paycheck when you keep giving everyone freebies." Lindsey grunted in disgust.

"Oh bitch, bitch, bitch," Faith muttered as the vampires started to retreat. Oz watched as they began to run off. Graham quickly took a grenade from his belt and tossed it in the fleeing vampires' direction. The escaping vamps were sent flying in different directions. The rest of the alternate reality team easily staked the disoriented vampires. Wesley looked at Faith with a very angry look on his face.

"Faith you and I really need to talk," as he said this Oz smelled something from Faith that he never smelled on her before, fear Faith was actually afraid of Wesley.

Faith watched as the Chronomancer explained his plans to the rest of the group; she couldn't help but think what a motley crew they were; a rouge slayer, a, rouge watcher a hyena man, three vampires and a vengeance demon and their mysterious masked leader. She was also still horny since she was interrupted from having fun with Angelus by a savage and somewhat intriguing Xander.

"Knock it off you two," the Chronomancer said in a monotone voice. He was scolding the vampire Willow who was aggressively sticking her tongue in Xanders' ear. She couldn't help but form a grin on Buffys' face. It wasn't to long ago that she learned that Willow was a lesbian, (though she was starting to suspect that the redhead was really bisexual) she was also amused by the way both Spike and Angelus were looking at her. It was so bizarre watching the shy and timid geek suddenly ooze sex appeal. She guessed that when the male vampires looked at her they were seeing a red haired Drusilla. The Chronomancers' plan wasn't that complicated they were basically going to go after the outer circles of the white hats and work their way to the top. Unfortunately something went wrong and she wasn't given the chance to torture Cordelia. In fact no matter how much she tried to coax Cordy the bitch wouldn't wake up. So since she had no torture to occupy her she was getting bored and frustrated. For some reason the Chronomancer refused to let her have fun with Buffy's body, the fact that he could meddle with time meant that there was no way she could sneak away from him. She was also frustrated at the fact that she had three cute hormone land mines also ready to go off that would definitely satisfy her if allowed the opportunity was driving her insane. She glared at the vampire Willow who turned her head towards the Slayer and winked with a sadistic smile.

_Oh no; I'm not that desperate _she thought as the vampire Willow licked her lips while looking at her.

Janna rubbed her temples as she followed the path her spell was indicating. She had to find the displaced soul and guide it back without being a disruptive influence on the

reality she was currently in. The spell took the shape of a yellow mist that seeped into an abandoned warehouse. The mist acted like a two way mirror showing her what was going on inside the warehouse. She watched as a big muscular soldier type was going to work on a punching bag while another slimmer built was filling out papers a couple of feet away from him. She could make out distinct grumblings about doing too much charity. While a brunette that radiated magic meditated in the corner. The mist soon found its target and illuminated the young werewolf who was standing by an office door with apprehension. Finding the source of the dimension upheaval she contemplated her next move.

"Daniel Osborne," she said as she approached the building. "If you can hear me come outside I'm here to send you back."

Around the same time Oz could have sworn he heard something, a familiar voice with an exotic accent. _Can't be she's dead, wait maybe here she's still alive._ Quietly Oz stepped away from the door and walked towards the exit of the building acting as the headquarters for Wesley's group. Everyone seemed too preoccupied to stop him and he really didn't feel like hearing Wesley and Faith duking it out. It scared him to hear Faith grunt in pain, followed by one from Wesley.

Dawn Summers held her breath as the helicopter touched down in what looked like a cornfield.

"That was cool," Dawn exclaimed sounding really excited about the helicopter ride. She jumped down and looked around the corn field. Her older sister followed after staying quiet. "Oh come on don't tell me you didn't think that was the best her exuberant sister said. Buffy chose to ignore her sister as she looked around the cornfield wondering were the secret base was hidden.

"So where are we going," Buffy asked Riley. Riley turned and gave her a sad look.

"I'm sorry about this Buffy," he said. Before Buffy could react Riley shot her with a tranquilizer knocking her unconscious. Dawn watched in horror as her sister went down it was the last thing she saw as a tranq dart struck her as well.

"Impressive," Giles muttered to himself as he watched Xander strike the bag with a couple of right crosses followed by a sidekick. It was clear to the retired watcher that this Xander fully retained his knowledge of military tactics. He pondered if he should reveal the truth about himself, with all the strange occurrences that had happened to them he probably could handle it.

"Something on your mind Giles," Xander asked taking a breather from his work out.

"Just reminiscing, I find it hard to believe how you've changed so much,"

"It was your training, that helped me out with that," he replied as he leaned against the wall. "By the way I've got some new hardware,"

"Hardware," Giles said sounding surprised.

"Yeah, I know you're not too thrilled with the idea of using conventional weapons but you have to admit some of my designs have come in handy." Giles felt even more confused than before, it was hard enough to believe that Xander was a proficient fighter but also a weapons designer. He sighed, feeling a bigger headache coming on.

"What kind of hardware are we talking about?"

"Holy grenades, stake projector, arm machetes and of course more neck patches." Before Giles could ask anymore questions the phone rang. He quickly picked it up grateful for the distraction. The operator informed him that it was a long distance phone call and asked if he would accept the charges. Curious he pushed the number key signifying he would and waited for the connection to be made.

"Hello,"

"Hey," the voice struck him like lightning, the familiar lilt the sarcastic wit it was all too familiar.

"Jenny," Giles said nearly breathless, his legs unable to absorb the weight of the shock as he fell on the couch.

"Well, duh who else would be calling long distance," she said with the familiar wit he had grown accustomed to when they were dating. His mouth failed him as she continued talking "My business is almost wrapped up here so I should be home soon," Giles just sat there his mouth hanging open. "Rupert, Rupert, are you there?" the voice asked.

"I'm here," Giles said tears streaming down his face. Xander watched confused about Giles reaction to the phone call. "It's good to hear your voice,"

"Geez Rupert you act like you haven't heard from me in years," He smiled.

"Xander can you excuse us," Giles said doing his best not to choke up. Xander smiled and gave Giles a little nod and went out the door without a word.

"Are you all right" the voice came from the receiver again.

"I'm fine it's just that I've missed you so much since you've been gone,"

The music blared on the stereo as the Slayer punched the blonde vampire.

"Oh come on luv, you've got to do better than that to lay out the Big Bad." Faith grunted as she came at the vampire with a one, two combination that he blocked. It had seemed like only yesterday she left the vampire stewing in his juices, but this was Spike before he got the chip in his head. Secretly part of her wanted to lay out The Big Bad but she had no doubt that her new boss was watching this little skirmish they were having. She suddenly felt her feet get swept from under her. _Damn getting careless,_ she thought to herself while she quickly kicked the vampire's knee cap causing him to kneel, followed by a swift kick to the stomach.

"That better?" she asked as she leapt on top of his stomach straddling him.

"Why Slayer I didn't know you cared," Spike said with a grin

"Don't flatter yourself," Buffy replied, twitching while she talked. His sensitive vampire nose could tell that Buffy was aroused. No, not Buffy but another Slayer that had stolen her body. It was so confusing to his vampire senses, and strangely enough his vampiric urges, one side of him wanted to kill the bitch that had never ceased to be a thorn in his side, while the other half wanted to ravish her, to taste every drop of sweat off of her skin, to make her squirm and beg for more.

"Why Spike I didn't know you cared," he heard Buffy say as she rode his erection.

"That will be enough of that," the familiar voice of The Chronomancer bellowed.

"Oh oh daddy's home were in big trouble now," Spike said with a smirk as he quickly rolled Faith of him. The mysterious cloaked figure glowered at the darker counterpart of Spike and the body swapped slayer.

"So when are we going to do this thing already? I'm getting bored," Faith said giving their new leader a pouty look.

"All in due time, first we have to wait for the others to return," He then left them wondering what he meant by others.

"Now wait just a bloody minute," Spike said chasing after the cloaked figure.

"Do not tempt me William, unless you want to be the Slayers pet," Spike looked at Faith. "It sounds like a tempting offer," Faith also approached the Chronomancer.

"My pet huh, sounds like it could be fun," before Spike could reply the both of them found themselves pinned to the wall.

"The Slayers body is important to my plans so no one will violate it, do I make myself clear,"

"Crystal," Faith grunted, she used all her Slayer strength and still found herself unable to push away from the wall.

"Alright we get the bloody message," Spike said also unable to free himself from the wall.

"I trust I will not have to repeat it," their master replied gesturing them down, "Remember I'll be watching you Faith," he said before disappearing. The two sparring partners got up off the floor and looked around the room they were training in.

"This sucks, I don't get why he won't let me have any fun with Buffy, it's not like you vamps can get me preggers are anything," Spike just stared at Faith with a look of amazement on his face.

"Bloody hell, isn't it obvious tall dark and god like has a thing for the bitch."

"You mean were going through all this dark mirror stuff because he wants to get in her pants, typical guy," Spike just shrugged and headed towards the door. "Hey, where the hell are you going?"

"To the pub, you wanna come?" Faith just shrugged and followed Spike out the door.

An hour later they found themselves in a small dive on the outskirts of town, Faith wasn't surprised that it was a demon bar. It was a small cramped smoke filled, sticky floored, dingy, badly lit bar. A combination of demons and vampires sat at the tables drinking their usual drinks. Faith walked up to the bar with Spike close behind.

"Hey, who does a girl have to kill to get a drink around here?" she said with a glint in her eye, as soon as the crowd saw who she was they quickly got out of their seats. Faith walked over to the bar and sat down. "Oh come on, I was only kidding," Spike sat next to her also amused by the turn of events.

"See what the lady is having and put it on my tab," Spike said to the bartender. The bartender a black pot bellied human (our at least seemed to be human) approached the bar.

"We don't want any trouble Spike especially not from your date,"

"Whisky on the rocks and I'm not his date," Faith ordered giving the bartender a dirty look.

"And I'll have my usual Harv," Spike said looking even more amused. "Frustrating isn't it luv, having big daddy watching over you all the time, you must be getting awfully tense." Faith gave the vampire a dirty look.

"You know their other people in our happy little group that you could spend your time with,"

"I can barely stand Angelus, Xander beast is annoying and Willow as a vampire is just too weird, Ethan's working on chaos magic which is a snore and Anya's a bitch that just leaves you and me. Why would you rather have their company?"

"I suppose not," Faith sighed understanding Spikes' unease with the Scoobies darker counterparts.

"I mean granted Willow does make a sexy vampire,"

"Don't go there, Willow and sexy should not be part of the same sentence." The bartender put there drinks at the bar without charge, Faith suspected that Spike had a huge tab that would probably remain unpaid. Faith took a quick shot of her drink she couldn't help but wonder if Buffy ever got drunk. Wouldn't it be damn funny to knock her down a couple of pegs by showing the town a drunken Buffy? The only problem is that she was sure her evil unwanted sugar daddy was watching. He was already keeping her from getting hot and sweaty with all the evil boy toys back at the hideout, she was surprised that they were even allowed to leave. She wondered if she was being watched all the time or if their mysterious boss had taken a break. She ordered another drink if it bothered Spike he didn't show it. She held the glass to her lips and waited for time to stop. Everyone was still moving, minding their own business doing their best not to stare at the Slayer. Slowly she took a sip from the glass and waited, still nothing. She took another shot of whiskey and ordered another.

"You planning on walking home pet," Spike asked her as she took another shot of whiskey.

"I can handle my liquor or anything else for that matter, "she said batting her eye at Spike.

"Be careful, luv you could get into a lot of trouble saying things like that in a place like this," Spike motioned for Faith to look behind her, doing so she saw a group of biker demons come into the bar. On closer look they were wearing black jackets that had a flaming skeleton on top of a naked woman trying to fight it off. Faith guessed they were not there for the drinks.

"Well, will you look at that, Platinum Willy's here," she could see Spike shrug his shoulders and sigh. He got off his stool while demons seemed to be finding darker corners to hide in.

"Hello guys, been awhile, "Spike said looking amused.

"I thought I told you never to show your face here again," the demon said puffing up his chest. He was a red demon about 6 feet tall with a triangular face and a circular mouth.

"I must not have heard you through the floor I left you lying on." The blonde vampire said with a smirk this comment seemed to enrage the creatures behind him. "I see you brought your mates with you, lucky I brought some back up of my own.

"You son of a bitch," Faith seethed

"Oh, come on Slayer this is just what you need to work off that tension," the demons seemed to tense up

"The Slayer," the demon growled looking over the blonde. Faith saw that there was no point in remaining seated as the demons advanced on them.

Tara felt a sudden weightlessness take over her body and a force drawing her floating body towards a closed hotel. Her confusion didn't last as she found the source of the mysterious force. She could tell that the vampire with a soul was just like her displaced in reality. She watched as Angel suddenly tensed up as the alternate Doyle walked into the Hyperion

"Got to tell you boss, this place is certainly a step up from our last office." Angel just stayed silent not trusting his voice at the moment.

"Boss is something wrong, like I said it looks like you've seen a ghost, which to tell you the truth would be good for business."

"Everything's fine Doyle it's just been a long day,"

"And a slow week, any chance of getting a vision any time soon Doyle," Cordelia asked impatiently.

"Sorry darling they don't work like that, and if they don't want to do a pop and fresh in my head, I ain't complaining,"

_It's Doyle alright, just not the one I know, _the vampire detective thought to himself. This world was different from the one he left behind, Faith never betrayed them, Doyle didn't die, Buffy had a chance to live a normal life, it seemed to be better than the one he left behind, the one were Faith betrayed them and Doyle was dead, fallen in the line of duty.

"Angel?" he could hear Cordelia trying to see if he was alright, but he couldn't answer, he didn't want to answer he wanted to stay and talk to his old friend.

"Angel?" another voice but it wasn't Cordy's this one had more of a southern accent to it, as well as a more nervous tone. He turned to see Tara standing in front of the Hyperion entrance waiting for him. She could tell that there were some differences here, some things that made the vampire uncomfortable.

"Angel it's time to go, this isn't your reality and a lot of people need help in yours," The vampire with a soul looked conflicted to her. He turned to the two employees Tara approached him gently reciting a few words and with a gentle touch his world suddenly went dark.

"Miss Calendar," Oz asked not sure what to make of the image in front of him.

"I'm not the Janna Calendar you know David, I'm here to help you back to your reality."

"Ok, how do you plan on doing that" Oz replied in his usual stoicism. Janna sighed as she began mumbling a spell that sent her and Oz's soul back to its own reality.

The receiver was put down after a very uncomfortable conversation on Giles part, he knew that this wasn't the Jenny Calendar that he knew but it still didn't make things any easier. He was stranded in an alternate reality along with Willow with no idea how they were going to get back. The Oracles warned Giles that The Chronomancer was seriously damaging the space time continuum. He picked up the receiver on his phone and dialed Willow's number.

Angel woke up with a headache,

"Where," he said trying to shake the cobwebs out of his head. Getting up he could see that he was back in the Magic Box, but he seemed to be the only one who was awake he checked all the others and everyone else except for Spike was breathing. But he also noticed something that disturbed him.

"We're missing some people," Angel observed. The vampire with a soul stood there not sure what to do next.

To say Gunn looked confused was an understatement Janna watched as the young man slowly walked to Wolf Ram and Hart, he seemed to be lost in thought as she followed him. They both stopped at a traffic light.

"Do you want to go back?" she asked, the young man seemed startled at this question.

"Why are you going to take me, you don't look like a lawyer,"

"I'll consider that a compliment, but you didn't answer my question."

"Do I want to back to being simple muscle for hire because I tried to kill a champion, or do I want to stay chief of security to Evil Inc, married to a beautiful woman and having some semblance of a normal life for actually succeeding in killing that champion." He sighed for a moment and turned to the gypsy. "Take me home now before I change my mind."

The smell of a freshly mowed lawn struck his senses as Whistler walked the park looking for the one of the displaced souls. He could feel it was nearby and watched as Buffy sat down on a park bench her mood one of despair.

"It's no use; we can't find her until she wants to be found." Buffy sighed. The Slayer looked distraught but she wasn't the one being sent back it was the young man beside her. He slowly approached the young couple watching the reality displaced comforting the young girl.

"Oh my god, it's impossible," the Slayer said as she caught site of the demon approaching her. "What the hell do you want?"

"Hey kid, sorry to have to do this to you but I'm here for him," he told them pointing at Riley.

"Do I know you?" Riley asked as Buffy prepared herself for a fight.

"No, but you know you don't belong here, I'm here to take you home," Riley looked at Buffy confused and angry by the appearance of someone that obviously meant a lot to her.

"He is home," Buffy said preparing to knock Whistler's lights out.

"No I'm not," Riley said simply as he looked at a confused Buffy. "I know this is hard to understand, but I'm not the Riley Finn that you think you love, I'm a different one and as much as I would like to stay here and be your Riley Finn I'm needed elsewhere." Before Buffy could respond Whistler had fished something out of his coat and a flash of green light surrounded them sending them both back to their reality.

The first thought that the young soldier had was _where am I?_ He looked around and saw that he was lying on the floor along with other unconscious bodies, or at least he hoped they were unconscious. He then heard footsteps approaching and his combat training kicked in. He stood up quickly all the while surveying his surroundings. He was in The Magic Box around him were unconscious bodies of his friends and allies. Across from him was the King of Pain.

"Typical someone final gets up and it ends up being Captain White Bread,"

"I don't think we have time to get into it right now do you?" Reilly asked annoyed that Angel was the only one awake besides him.

"Besides I don't think I could seriously fight you dressed like that."

"So all we have to do is touch this crystal thing and poof were back in our own reality?" Xander asked Doyle as Cordelia stared at him speechless.

"That is the gist of it,"

"Will I still be a vampire?" Cordelia asked finding her voice.

"No worries darling, your soul will be sent back to your body and this form will revert back to normal." Doyle watched as the brunette looked him over. Then she took a step towards the sunlight were the two men were standing.

"Cordelia what are you doing?" Xander asked as the vampire walked closer to the sunlight.

"I'm not leaving this thing to wear my face, I have a reputation to protect you know." Doyle nodded and waited until she stepped out into the sun. Xander quickly grabbed her hands and wrapped them around his and the crystal. A flash of light surrounded them and when it faded all that was left was a confused Xander and a pile of ash.

The Slayer was on his mind, his Slayer, his and his alone to torment, to destroy not Spike's not the masked man him. The waiting was getting to Angelus like Faith he tried to find something to occupy his time but none of the hostages they had seemed to be waking up so far. He had plans for Cordelia special plans, but she had to be conscious for them to be any fun. Willow's girlfriend could be fun to play with for awhile, show here what she's been missing playing for the other team, And Xander's new girlfriend he would torture the human Anyanka just for having a stupidity when it came to choosing men. Oz he would just kill, werewolves were too unpredictable to mess around with. So instead he waited the mastermind behind the little charade that they were going through had kept him from killing anyone. Why? He was bored and wanted something to do. But this guy seemed to actually enjoy tormenting Angelus with boredom; he had a seething hatred for the vampire for some reason. He had a pretty good idea who was really behind that mask and the thought amused enough to play it the masked man's way for awhile. But still he was getting bored and the prescription he was taking to keep Angel dormant was not going to last forever. He glanced over at the four hostages tied up in their chairs. When he heard a moaning sound,

"Angel," he heard Oz mumble. The vampire smiled the fun was about to begin.

Anya was used to alternate realities so she found she could quickly lock on anyone else who didn't belong, she allowed the energies of the world to flow around her and then she felt something, someone did not belong in this world she found herself in Boston watching a young girl being eaten by a vampire. She was whimpering as the last few drops of life were sucked out of her body. The vampire standing over her was also familiar he pulled away with a very satisfied look on his face.

"If I were you pet I would just turn away," the vampire said the sound of his English being choked by the young girl's blood.

"Oh, Spike do you think I care if you indulge a little, your free after all. If you like I could leave you here while they stake your body back home; I know it will make Xander really happy." The vampire seemed to ponder that for awhile.

"Do we have to leave right away, I mean can't we stay and have some fun. After all how long has it been since you did a really good vengeance on someone?" Anya smiled he's_ right I mean after all this dimension will cease to exist when I lose my powers anyway, _"I guess a couple of hours wouldn't hurt." The former vengeance demon said with a smile.

_I'm tied up, why am I tied up? _Cordelia thought to herself. Her head was still a little groggy from the traveling. She could hear voices in the background one sounded like Angel and he was talking to someone. She opened her eyes and saw that she wasn't the only one tied up. She recognized the blonde girl and across from her was Xander's psycho girlfriend. But a couple of feet in the other direction she could her Angel talking.

"I'm sorry Oz but the truth is we feel that you're just too dangerous to let loose into the public, you, Anya, Tara and Cordelia are just too dangerous in your current conditions."

"Why are Anya and Cordy dangerous?" she recognized the voice asking the question. Oz was here to with the rest of them.

"Anya is a former vengeance demon and Cordy well she's been kind of sleeping around with the wrong element if you know what I mean." Cordelia heart froze why was Angel lying about her, is this really what he thought every time he saw her.

"You smell different Angel," Oz said the intensity in his voice rising. "Something's not right." Cordelia listened unable to turn her head to see the conversation taking place close to her.

"Nothing is right Oz, evil keeps winning and all the good that we do is a wasted effort. Buffy keeps sleeping with the wrong guys, Xander remains as useless as ever, Giles has been removed from the council because he actually wants to do something and Willow, well Willow is no longer driving the stick shift now is she. Was it you Oz? Did you do something that turned Willow from the boys and into the arms of the blonde wicca over there." Cordelia heard something it sounded like chains rattling. "You want to take care of her don't you; she took Willow from you, and made her a dyke or maybe you were just not man enough for her." The change of his tone made Cordelia's blood freeze the way he kept taunting Oz, she knew that it wasn't Angel she was listening to.

"Angelus," she whispered and then she heard the sound of chains shaking and someone growling.

Angel smelled wrong and he also sounded wrong, he was a lot more cruel and evil and the things he kept saying were making him want to wolf out.

"C'mon Oz, where is that old werewolf spirit?" before he could answer he felt a kick in the ribs. He went down trying to catch his breath the chains were pressed against him. Angel knelt down next to him "Let's just loosen these chains just a little, maybe that will help the fur start to fly. What do you think Cordy?" the vampire turned towards the brunette. "Oh I know you're awake, I could hear the change in your breathing, not to mention you whispered out my name." He turned back to Oz and loosened a length of chain. "This is good because Oz here," he said as he jerked on the chain. "Really needs a chew toy and its more fun to watch when the toys are awake."

"No," Oz grunted. "Won't do it." He heard the vampire chuckle sadistically.

"Oh I think all you need, is a little incentive." He watched as the vampire approached Tara and ripped her sweater off. He then approached Oz and shoved the sweater in his face. "Who does that smell like, hmm does it smell like Willow, does it smell like the sweat that only lovers can make. She took what was yours and made it her own. It was your mate that was stolen." Oz struggled, as he felt the wolf yearn to come out.

"Stop it Angelus," Cordelia screamed out. "Leave him alone." She panicked as she heard Oz struggle against the transformation.

"Here doggy," Angelus said cruelly.

"Everyone else is still unconscious, how much fun will it be if I'm the only one screaming?" Cordelia asked. She couldn't hear anything and hoped that it meant that Angelus was thinking.

"Well Cordy I have to admit you do have a point. Tell you what I'll give beauty a chance to soothe the savage beast." She heard what she knew a kick in the ribs sounded followed by a muffling sound. "I'll leave alone and let you try and not become a meal or a real bitch." She could hear the vampire whistling and walking away leaving her to deal with a struggling Oz. She could here him whining trying to control the transformation within.

"Oz, listen to me that was not Angel that was Angelus we can't trust anything he said." She listened as Oz try to struggle against the transformation. "Please Oz you can't let him win like this. Angelus wants you to hurt us for his amusement because he knows you'll feel guilty about it for the rest of your life. I know you don't want to hurt anybody and I know what it feels like to be betrayed by someone you love, we were both their that day, we both saw Xander and Willow, but Willow is happy now, Xander is happy now and I'm doing ok." She stopped talking waiting for a response. All she heard was silence and then the growling of a werewolf that was chained only a few feet away from her.

"Well that pretty much sucked didn't it?" Angelus said as he stood by the door watching Oz trying to get at Cordelia. The chain was barely within reach of any of them Angelus had seen to that. The only way Oz could reach any of them is if one of them did something incredibly stupid but it would be fun to watch them squirm for awhile. "Cordy, Cordy, Cordy if you want to keep a guy from getting angry you don't tell him that his girlfriend is happy with someone else that is just stupid." Cordelia remained completely still even though she could feel Oz close by. Angelus watched and could smell Cordelia's fear. "But then again I guess you never really good with relationships were you? Most of the boys in school only wanted you for your body, Xander, dumped you for Willow, Wesley you just didn't do it for him, and Doyle he would sooner incinerate himself than be with you, face it girl you've lost it. Angelus could smell the fear coming off Cordelia and was enjoying it he had been humiliated when fell for her little performance from before and now he was going to do the same to her. It was only a performance for the time being since their dimensionally displaced master wasn't letting

anyone get killed until the final act, however he didn't say that he couldn't scare them or infect one of them with lycanthropy. Oh yes he was going to enjoy keeping her alive for as long as possible.

Giles read the books on alternate dimensions that he had acquired from his alternates library while he waited for Willow.

"Really sucks doesn't it," the unfamiliar voice came from behind the old watcher. He turned quickly and saw that the source was a young man of about 16 years of age who was looking through a spell book. "I mean wanting to talk to someone for so long only to realize you really aren't supposed to be." the young man just looked at the watcher and made no move to stop him from inching towards his weapons.

"Who are you?" Giles said trying to strike up a conversation while inching towards his weapons.

"A friend," the young man answered putting down the book.

"Whose friend would you happen to be?" Giles asked stalling for time.

"If I was your enemy Giles you would already be dead, I'm here to take you and Willow back home."

"You're an agent of The Chronomancer," Giles said removing a small dagger from its hidden place behind a table leg.

"Nope I work on the side of the Angels." he said with a smile that suggested he was making an inside joke.

"And I'm supposed to take you at your word," the teenager sighed and before Giles could think to defend himself the kid had already disarmed him and had him pinned to the wall with his elbow at Giles's throat.

"If I wanted to I could have disarmed you and than snapped your neck."

"Point made," Giles grunted. The young man released his grip and allowed the former librarian to catch his breath. The doorbell rang interrupting any future conversation between him and the young stranger.

"Giles am I glad to see you this dimension is too stressful, Xander keeps hound dogging me I had to cast an illusion spell just so I could leave the house." Willow started ranting unaware of Giles' house guest.

"Ahem" the young man cleared his throat.

"Connor,"

"You know him," Giles asked Willow who still had a confused look on her face.

"We've met," she said. Connor reached into his pocket and pulled out the crystal. "She's ready to back home, how about you?"

Giles sighed then cautiously approached Willow and Connor.

"Just touch the crystal and mutter there's no place like home." Both of them stared at him with a skeptical expression. "Just kidding," sighing they both touched the crystal and were suddenly surrounded by a surge of white light.

A woman's scream shook Tara loose of her disorientation. She turned to see Angel grinning at a woman being terrorized by a werewolf. Her first reaction was to run over and help but she soon learned that she was tied to a chair. Her time with Willow and her friends took over and she started to calm down and concentrate. She remembered the last time she was terrified by a werewolf. Two days later she was studying spells that would repel lycanthropes. She felt a little ashamed of herself at first sneaking behind Willow's back to practice spells to repel her former lover. They turned out to be unnecessary; they hadn't encountered anymore werewolves since Oz left. Now she was glad that she did. It wasn't going to be easy, without her spell elements all that she could use to repel the wolf was her will. She started muttering the protective spell. She could feel the magic forming around her, and she willed it towards the wolf. The wolf stopped and whined looking around confused. It wondered away into a corner and sat and stared at her. Tara let loose a sigh of relief.

"Well,well,well look who's up and about," Angel said with a maniacal grin

"Gunn,Gunn can you hear me?" Charles Gunn opened his eyes to see his former employer looking down at him a concerned look on his face.

"Angel, is that really you?" the vampire offered Gunn a hand up which he gratefully accepted.

"I take you went through the whole alternate reality deal also." Gunn just nodded not seeing any reason to tell Angel that he dusted him. "That bad huh," Angel said looking at the unconscious bodies that were still lying on the floor.

"I dusted you and Wolf Ram and Hart made me chief of security," Gunn said changing his mind about being discreet. The vampire just stared at him. "Hey I did have a life before I met you guys you know." Angel sighed and shook his head. It was his Gunn alright.

"We have some people missing," Angel informed his friend changing the subject before things got more uncomfortable.

"Who?"

"Oz,Anya,Tara and Cordy." he said the last one in a quiet voice. Gunn tensed up then walked to the back room of The Magic Box were the weapons were kept.

When he returned he had his street gear ready, including his homemade battleaxe.

"So what's our first move?"

"You stay here and guard the bodies, I'll find The Chronomancer and kill him." Angel said his voice full of rage.

"What why do I have to stay here with the unconscious people,"

"We need someone to protect are friends here." Gunn looked at him with a look of shock and disbelief. His question of who was going with him was answered by the emergence of a young man that Gunn had never seen before.

"It's a long story," the vampire sighed.. Angel reached into his coat and pulled out his cell phone. "If we find anything I'll call and let you know" he told Gunn sounding like a dad telling his kids everything will be alright.

"And what am I supposed to do until then," Gunn asked annoyed at Angel.

"Find something to keep you busy, do some research on chronomancy, or if you really feel like it you can tag Xander's face." the vampire said with a grin.

Ten minutes later when the sun went down Angel and Riely was out the door hunting for The Chronomancer while Gunn stayed behind guarding the bodies. He

looked around at the large section of magic books that Giles had on the table. He shook his head before he started looking for a marker.

"Oh that hit the spot alright," Spike said after draining his third victim. He wondered how long Anya was going to let him stay before she shipped him back along with her. Maybe he could convince her to let him stay After all it wasn't like anyone was going to miss him. And he hated the fact that the only reason he's still around is because everyone considered him to pathetic to kill. But here the vamps were starting to take over, and he wanted a piece of that action. It felt good to be able to feed again to hit a human again Now that he was here why go back to being the Slayers pet again?

Willow walked around wondering were all her new friends were, the man in the mask promised a fun party with games but now no one was playing with her anymore, beast Xander was sleeping after some slap and tickle, the other Slayer went off with the golden haired vampire and the bad puppy also seemed to be nowhere around

"Bored now," she sighed as she looked around for someone to play with. She could hear some chanting in a room ahead of her. She saw the only human playing with spells and potions muttering words that made her head hurt. He would be no fun, she wondered if other Willow was here, she could smell someone who smelled like her but also mixed with someone else. She was suddenly distracted by the sound of someone screaming, a woman she smiled maybe she would have some fun and games after all.

"Perfect knocked unconscious again," Giles muttered as he looked up at the ceiling of The Magic Box. It looked like home but he still wasn't to sure.

"I can't believe you did that," he heard Willow shout out, "are you insane," he quickly stood up and surveyed the area. The floor was still littered with unconscious people. Giles looked to see the source of Willow's aggravation. Standing over Wesley with a marker was Gunn on closer inspection he could see that a pair of glasses and a little fake mustache was drawn on his face.

"Children can we please focus on the task at hand, I'm glad to see your well Charles,"

"Back atcha." he said looking around. "Any idea how were going to revive the others while Angel hunting the big bad guy of the day?"

"Angel went after The Chronomancer by himself?" Willow asked sounding even more shocked.

"They took some hostages including Cordy."

"And Tara!" Willow said her eyes going black.

The wolf was confused he wanted to feed and now suddenly he wasn't hungry anymore, why the food was there, he could hear the heart beat faster smell the fear coming from their skin so why was he not hungry. There was something else the dead thing it was by the mate stealer. It was whispering something in her ear. It was scaring her but she was muttering something else, the wolf couldn't understand what she was muttering but now he wanted to hurt the dead thing. It was close enough to attack. He lunged at it sinking his teeth into its leg. The dead thing was trying to fight it off but its teeth were buried deep in its flesh. Drag it forward than go for its throat. The dead thing was screaming at the mate stealer the wolf let go of the leg and leapt for the throat but it was grabbed by another dead thing.

"Bad dog, no treat for you." it said as it pulled on the chain dragging it away. The voice was familer it sounded like the wolf's mate but it smelled like a dead thing.

"And you naughty puppy, playing without me,"

Ethan Rayne loved chaos that and taking ol Ripper down a peg or two, oh sure he could have killed Rupert many times but where was the fun in that? It was a lot more fun to force him into a situation that would bring out the Ripper that he knew. Not the tweed jacket brimmed glasses wearing Watcher of the Slayer, but the hell bent for leather, young sorcerer that would help him raise all kinds of hell back when they were kids. Unfortunately Ripper and the Slayer seemed to have made some powerful new friends. Powerful enough to have him arrested and lock up in a military prison without trial. But now he was free and working an even more powerful bloke, even better a powerful bloke with a workable plan. The end result was going to wreak a lot of havoc in Sunnydale even after it was all over. Unfortunately he wasn't sure if he could actually rely much on the new allies he was working with. Case in point was the ruckus he could hear in the back. The boss told them that the hostages were not to be harmed, but then again expecting a group consisting of a rouge Slayer a hyena possessed young man, a vengeance demon three vampires and a devishly handsome sorcerer was a bit much to ask of anyone. It didn't help that two of those vampires were psychotic to begin with. Sighing Ethan closed the mystic text he was reading and went to the back to see what all the ruckus was about.

"Ooh that was magic, like frozen champagne in a glass" Drusilla sighed as she tried to rise only to find the chains still restraining her. Spike watched and smiled happy that Dru was his again, he was a killer again everything was right with this world. And as soon as Anyanka arrived he would tell her to sod off that he was staying here let them stake the old body, they can even throw a sodden party if they wanted to. His thoughts were interrupted by the a familiar sounding voice.

"Alright Spike you have enough fun, time to go back."

"Sod off Anya, I'm staying here where everything's right for a change."

"Nothing's right here Spike, nothing this dimension is a farce, it's going to end as soon as Giles summons me. Then you'll just fade from existence."

"Well then I'm afraid we have a problem Anya, I'm not going back." he got up and walked towards the vengeance demon.

"Don't be stupid Spike I'm a lot stronger than you in this form, one way or another I'm going back to Xander."

"I don't think so Luv," he said before charging at her.

Buffy woke up in a cell, she recognized the type of cell but it was no ordinary cell it looked like the same type of cell the Initiative used. A white sterile place with three

solid walls and a plexi glass wall that Buffy suspected was electrified. She looked up and saw that her cell was being monitored.

"Hello, Riely, anyone?" she yelled to the camera. There was no answer from the camera. She sat down on the cot provided for her and waited. She knew that sooner or later someone would talk to her. She tried to recall what Riley told her. She knew she had some allies, Riley told her that both Xander and Giles were working for the government as well, but she couldn't understand why Riley betrayed her and Dawn._ Because you told him that you were not you and you started asking for information that might or might not be considered classified. _She thought mentally scolding herself for being so stupid. This version of Riley never quit The Initiative so he was still soldier first, boyfriend second. She hoped Dawn was alright, she really didn't want to believe that the troops would hurt them but she could not assume anything at the moment. She sat and waited for someone to interrogate her.

"You really are a pain in the ass," The Slayer said rolling her neck and looking at Spike.

"Oh come one luv you're not telling me that you didn't need that. The Phantom knock-off isn't letting you shag so I figured that you needed some sort of release." Spike said putting his arms around her shoulder. She had to admit that she did feel a little better despite the pain in her left arm. It was a good brawl ten on one so the odds were just about fair for the other team. And she did get to do some quality dusting accomplished it wasn't the release she was looking for but for the moment it would have to do. She looked over at Spike he also seemed to be more relax.

"Got to tell you Slayer the darkside looks good on you." Spike told her looking at her with a look that she recognized, it was the look of wanting something you couldn't have. She couldn't help but wonder if it was Buffy he was lusting after or her.

"Is it me you want to fuck or her?" she asked catching Spike by surprise. He looked at her like he was wondering the same thing.

The soldier paced back and forth in front of Dawn as she sat in the interrogation room, she remembered meeting him once he was one of Riley's friends. She remembered hearing that he died and was then made into some cyber demon or something, but here apparently he survived.

"Forrest," this seemed to catch the guards attention, "that's your name right? I'm not sure Riley only mentioned you once or twice."

"Glad to hear that he still can keep a secret," the young black man grunted.

"Why am I here?" Dawn asked squirming in her chair.

"Don't know," he answered honestly.

"Are they going to experiment on me?" Dawn asked as she jumped up from her chair.

"What?" Forrest ask losing his composure.

"Well that's what you Initiative guys right you catch weird creatures and you experiment on them." Forrest couldn't help but roll his eyes. As the teenager looked at him with fear in her eyes. _She's a security risk, keep reminding yourself she's a security risk._

"No we're not going to experiment on you, we just want to run some test to make sure everything is alright with you and your sister,"

"Sound's like experimenting to me." Dawn said grabbing both her knees as she sat on the chair.

"It's not experimenting it's just a check to make sure that you're both you." Dawn looked up.

"You're checking to make sure that we're not possessed, or demons in disguise, or something like that right?" she said sounding more and more defiant.

"Something like that," Forrest said not sure what else to say. Dawn sighed.

"So you're not going to torture me?"

"Kid you watch way too much television, we're the good guys," he said still not going towards her.

"Then why are you keeping your distance?" Dawn asked getting up from the chair. She looked at Forrest who rarely moved, "Oh my god, Riley asked you to babysit me didn't he?"Forrest answered by squirming uncomfortably.

Her first backhand sent the blonde vampire flying, he got up and looked at her.

"What I'm a lot stronger in this form,"

"So why not stay in that form, your stronger, faster hell you're practically god here." His words stopped her, he had a point here she was practically a god in this dimension, all she had to do was ignore Giles's summons. She could stay a vengeance demon, _but then Xander, my sweet Xander would be that evil thing, still with Willow. And Willow little miss I don't want to hurt anyone wouldn't want to stay a vampire either. Tara would probably miss her, and unlike Xander's other friends Tara never made me feel like an outsider._

"Got you," Spike said as he grabbed her from behind. "You've been a pain in my neck since I arrived here. But now I have a chance to give you pain in your's" He morphed into vamp and raised his chin to take a bite. Sighing Anya quickly pushed Spike with ease.

"Vampires you always think with your teeth," she sighed and concentrated focusing on all the alternate realities that she wanted to send herself to. It was a big jumble but finally she was able to find the right one. Satisfied that she had she teleported over to Spike and better he could stop her she planted a kiss on his lips. A strange tingling sensation filled them both and soon they were on the way to the reality that they currently inhabited.

"It must suck," Dawn said walking around the table. "Riley asking you to babysit me while he tries to prove that Buffy isn't a demon" Forrest didn't say anything. "I mean I'm sure there's a more dangerous threat out there than a teenage girl that claims that her and sister come from a different reality."

"Are you confirming that you still believe that you and your sister are different reality counterparts?" Forrest did his best to make the question sound really official.

"No it's more like we've taken over the bodies of the Buffy and Dawn that were originally here,"

"So you are confirming that you and agent Summers are being influenced by an outside force," Dawn closed her mouth not sure what to say next, she doubted that they would allow her to talk to Buffy especially since she told them that they were being influenced by what The Initiative considered an outside force. Forrest just stared at Dawn like she was a lab specimen.

"We just want to go back home and let you have back your Dawn and Buffy," she told him honestly. Forrest looked at her for a moment and seemed to be considering her words.

"And how do you plan on getting back home?" Forrest asked sceptically. Dawn looked at him with a sad expression on her face.

"I'm not sure how,"

Wesley ended up spending almost the whole day in his office doing research on alternate dimensions but none of the books he read revealed how he was going to get back to his dimension. He occasionally glanced out of his office window and saw Angel avoiding everyone's gaze as he placed the chinese takeout on the small dining area that was set up in a small corner of the lobby. Cordeila and Xander were busy ignoring Angel

who said nothing as he walked past them and headed towards Wesley. The vampire's body seemed to suddenly tense up as a customer entered the hyperion.

Whistler entered The Hyperion and watched his former protege tense up.

"Whistler," Angel gasped.

"Relax kid, I'm not here for you I understand that someone else is in charge." Xander Harris and Cordelia Chase walked over to see the man who had gotten the usual cool as a cucumber vampire tied up in knots. Shortly afterwards Wesley Wyndham Price stepped out of his office.

"There's the man I want to talk to," Whistler said as he slowly approached Wesley.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Wesley asked.

"I'm here to take you home," Whistler told him.

"I see and how are planning on doing that?" Wesley asked suspicious.

"I think we should continue this conversation in private." Whistler told the new boss. Wesley nodded in agreement and showed Whistler the way to his office.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Spike muttered rubbing his head. He could tell that he was back at the magic box, the familer smell of The Slayers friends filled his nostril,the sweet smell of Willow's lilac shampoo, the somewhat robust smell of Giles's aftershave, the smell of chocolate chip cookie dough that always surrounded Dawn. A new smell filled the air, magic dark and powerful was crackling around the shop. He stood up just in time to see Giles and Gunn go flying in two different directions.

"Well this could be entertaining," Spike smirked. He watched as Willow formed a small green sprite from her hand. The little green dot rose from her hand and went out the door, followed by the witch.

"What the hell was that about?" Spike wondered out loud as he watched her go.

"She's gone to take on The Chronomancer," Giles said in a strained voice.

"He has my sympathies," Spike replied

Giles was worried he knew that Willow's magic was getting stronger but he had no idea that she was this powerful. His back ached as he got up. Gunn was already up and looking around not sure what to do next.

"Spike we have to stop her, we don't know what were facing yet,"

"What do you mean we Rupert," Spike said as he searched his pockets for his smokes.

"Don't be an idiot Spike, Willow's one of are most powerful players if she gets taken out we'll have a harder time taking out The Chronomancer."

"And your point is?" Giles got up and walked towards Spike.

"Listen you prat I swear if we lose anyone and I mean anyone I'll make you wish Buffy staked you a long time ago. Remember you were a guest in my house I know what a sound sleeper you are." Spike smirked.

"Give it up Ripper you aren't that convincing," Giles backed up a step and took off his glasses. He looked up at Spike

"How about if I pay a demon to sodomize you with a holy water rubber will that convince you," The comment took Spike by surprise. There was no change in the timbre in Giles's voice, no elevation in his heartbeat.

"You're serious?"

"Never more so in my life," Giles watched as the vampire antagonist turned to Gunn.

"Bugger, come on Gunn lets go get red." Giles watched as the two young fighters left to get Willow."

"Nice office," Whistler commented looking through one of the books.

"Yes, to bad it's not mine." Wesley commented. "So I am to assume that you are the enigmatic Whistler that mentored Angel."

"The same, look I really would like to chat but we don't have a lot of time to talk," as he spoke Whistler removed an amulet from his jacket. "And here's your ticket home."

"The crystal of the traveler, an interesting thing to have. The problem you see is that I don't see why I should trust you,".

"We really don't have time for this, The Chronomancer is assembling his forces while we have this little chat,"

"His forces, what do you mean?"

"He chose those specific points in the past for a reason,"

"And that reason would be?"

"Hey you're the detective here, I'm strictly the middleman between you and The Powers That Be." He held out the amulet for Wesley. Cautiously the former watcher touch the amulet and suddenly felt weightless as his soul returned to his regular body.

Willow watched as the wolf whimpered in the corner after she had tossed it.

"While I got to admit I didn't see that coming," the puppy said as he stood up sounding annoyed. He was different from the puppy that she had known he acted more like Xander, he enjoyed playing the games she liked to play. "Thank's red I guess I owe you," he was different something was missing, The Master had told her a long time ago that the puppy used to be an angel until naughty gypsies turned him into a puppy.

"Puppy?" she asked confused.

"Angelus, he's the puppy."Angelus replied while pointing at Oz "though, we also have a couple of bitches as well."

"The angel," Willow said in awe.

"Far from it," they looked to see a defiant Cordelia glaring back at them. "God I hoped never to see skanky Willow again."

"Cordelia, Willow said with a smile, why won't you just stay dead."

"Just lucky I guess," Cordeila said struggling against her ropes.

"Do you want to play with the angel and me?" Willow asked not really caring about the answer. The two vampires stalked towards Cordelia.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you,' the vampires turned to see Anya wide awake. "Otherwise you lose your only bargaining chip when Angel arrives.

Anya had woken up to see the vampire version of Willow talking to who she assumed was Angelus. The vampires were now looking at her stunned.

"What, it was easy enough to figure out once someone actually thought about it, The Chronomancer is going through different points in time recruiting past versions of this realities white hats. Except these are more like black hats since they're all from times when they were either being possessed or altered by dark forces." She looked around to see Tara, and Cordelia looking at her in shock. She caught her breath and continued. "For example this Willow is the vampire version that I created after granting Cordelia's vengeance wish a couple of years ago, Angelus could be from any period in time, I'm guessing that they also have Faith here from the time that she took Buffy's body that Xander told me about." Anya looked pleased with herself for figuring it out. The awkward silence was interrupted by the sounds of hands clapping.

"Bravo, finally someone from Ripper's crew that has some semblance of intelligence." Ethan Rayne commented. "And she does have a point you two, the boss wants the hostages...and myself left unharmed" Ethan told the vampires who were looking at him with an annoyed glance.

"Well he's not here now is he," Angelus said with a sinister whisper.

"Actually in a technical sense he everywhere and anywhere, think about with his time magic he can keep track of what everyone is doing whenever he chooses to all I have to do is this, Help" Anya just waited and as if on cue the mysterious masked man appeared behind them.

"Uh oh daddy's home," Vampire Willow looking at the angry masked sorcerer.

Angel's car drove down the street faster than legally allowed, to Spike it was almost worth the chase just for the chance to hijack Angel's car he wondered if he would have a chance to crash before the day was through, he doubted the vampire had insurance. Beside him was the blade wannabe Charles Gunn keeping a careful watch on the vampire

"Take a picture it lasts longer mate." Spike sighed. If the comment bothered Gunn he didn't show it.

"Try not to crash the company car," Gunn said while sharpening a dagger that he pulled out of nowhere. He wondered how Rupert even planned for them to bring the witch back with them that was assuming they could even find where The Chronomancer was.

"Any sign of Red," Spike asked. Gunn didn't answer, he didn't have to as blue lightning started to dance around a floating red haired young woman who was hovering in front of a computer shop.

"First things first," the wolf heard an ominous voice boom, the wolf watched as light flew from a human with a familer smell's hand and struck it. The wold felt tired and wanted to sleep. He could feel his fur getting smaller along with its body. It was going to the dark place again the place it always goes when the enemy was taken care of. The last thing he heard was the voice.

"Now where were we?"

"Well your physical checks out," the doctor told Buffy who was still waiting in her cell. "No physical abnormalities, unnatural temperature changes, all are tests confirm that you are indeed human."

"Glad to hear it." Buffy grumbled. "Can I leave now,"

"You can but you will still be under guard until we run some psychological tests to make sure that you weren't programmed somehow." she replied. As if on cue four guards with tazers arrived. Buffy recognized the big one as Graham Riley's silent friend.

"Graham, and friends." she sighed getting off the cot. She looked at the space that she had as well as the weapons that the soldiers had on them. Her mind ran through eight tactical scenarios. The soldiers themselves would be easy enough to take out, but she probably would have to deal with reinforcements, defenses and she doubted she could find

Dawn in all that time. She decided her best bet at the moment would just be to wait until they take her to Dawn.

Spike stepped out of the car followed by Gunn. Willow was standing there watching as all the monitors on display showed computations that completely confused Spike.

"Just window shopping Red?" Spike asked the witch. He couldn't believe the power that he was sensing coming from her.

"Don't try to stop me,"

"Wouldn't dream of it luv, why should Angel have all the fun?" The witch didn't respond she just continued looking at the monitors. "Of course if you get captured or killed it'll be that much harder to take down the villain of the year. But I'm sure the hostages won't mind that."

"You have to work with us, not against us and maybe we can get everyone back in one piece," The witch just hovered and Spike wondered how he was supposed to drag her back with them. She suddenly inclined her head.

"Tara," she whispered and slowly floated back to the ground.

Tara watched the incredible scene in front of her hoping that Anya could keep them busy long enough for her to report back to Willow. It wasn't going to be easy, keeping Oz at bay had taken a lot out of her and both of them were still working on telepathic communication. At best they have been able to maintain for a couple of minutes before a buzzing in their ears became to annoying to continue. At the moment The Chronomancer was busy showing the vampires why they should behave themselves. They seemed to be frozen unable to move Behind him Ethan was smirking, obviously kissing up to the powerful being. She closed her eyes and started to focus on Willow, they had never tried communication from this far a distance but with so much at stake she had to try.

Riley checked the ammo in his gun for the fourth time while he walked with Angel.

"Do you have to keep doing that?" the vampire asked annoyed.

"Best to be prepared," he replied trying to remain stoic.

"You haven't shot anything since we left in fact it's surprisingly quiet in The Hellmouth." As soon as he said that he regretted it, quiet usually meant something big was brewing or he was about to be ambushed. His thoughts were interrupted by a couple of whistling coeds. They were leaning against a wall next to an alley.

"Hey boys," a busty brunette cat called. "You guys know were a couple of girls can party?" she asked

"Or at least score some weed," her red haired asked. They were both wearing a pair of blue jean shorts that were at least two sizes too small and blue t-shirts. Riley leaned over to Angel's ear and whispered.

"Vampires?"

"Yep," Angel replied non nonchalantly. "Follow my lead white bread," the two of them walked over to the young ladies.

"We might know were there's a party ladies weed included." Angel replied sounding casual and somewhat sleazy to Riley.

"Oh do tell," the brunette said approaching them.

"Just follow us," Riley trying his best to sound sleazy but coming off more geeky sounding than sleazy. Both ladies smiled clearly thinking that they were going to eat well

tonight. The two men approached them Riley watched Angel lips he was counting and Riley got the meaning.

"One," they got as close to the ladies as they considered safe.

"Two," they pressed there thumbs against their fore fingers revealing a pair of stakes hidden up their sleeves.

"Three," Angel said loudly and they both staked the startled vampires leaving nothing more than a cloud of ash.

"Good plan," Riley grudgingly admitted. Angel smirked and reloaded the stake in its launcher.

" Your follow through wasn't to shabby," Angel replied feeling the need to return the compliment. The two of them stopped and looked at each other. "Let's go," Angel said letting his nose lead them to The Chronomancer's lair.

The hyena watched as The Chronomancer made Angelus squirm that filled him with a lot of pleasure, he hated the vampire even if he was supposedly on their team.

"Do you feel that Angelus, all the guilt,all the remorse you are feeling over torturing the Slayer's comrades?" the masked sorcerer asked. "I can make the drug affects last indefinitely keeping you from feeling that irritating soul, or I can bring it back as fast as a snap of my fingers." Xander watched and saw Angel switch back to Angelus in a heartbeat and then back again. The sorcerer lashed one final bolt out reverting Angelus back to normal. The hyena laughed clearly enjoying the vampires torment. The familer face behind the mask looked at Xander with a look of malice.

"Oh don't stop on my account," Xander said backing off. He looked at the three woman that were still tied to the chairs. It was strange to him two of them had familer scents, the blonde smelled of Willow, he could smell her scent her sex around the blonde girl. The other the noisy brunette smelled of him. He could smell his musk and even more of his sex all over this woman. Who was she? He had never met her before at least he didn't think he ever had. He also recognized the last woman it was Cordelia but she was different, older and not as afraid as he would have hoped. He lurched closer to the three of them, He also smelled another unfamiliar presence a wolf, what was a wolf doing here? Where was here anyway it didn't seem the same as before.

"That's close enough Mr. Harris," the masked figure told him. The hyena stood there not moving. Sighing the cloaked figure walked towards the hyena man who was getting a whiff of the blonde one.

"What are you doing?" the cloaked one asked the blonde rage in his voice. He pushed the blonde chair on the floor. He looked like he was ready to kill her. But he stopped and composed himself.

"Well everyone it looks like we'll have to move a little faster than I had planned, the blonde witch just sent out an SOS.

The plan was spelled out to each one of them but the hyena really found it hard to concentrate, or even care about what was being said. The wolf had reverted back to a human and was covered in a blanket. Each one of them was given an assignment that they had to follow. Xander's job was to watch the wolf, in a rented house while the other hostages were relocated. Xander really wasn't happy with the arrangement; he was a hunter not a sentry. Especially if he had to guard a wolf, he hated it. His nose could smell the wolf's stench, could hear its heart beat (which seem kind of restrained) he didn't want to wait he wanted to rip the wolf's throat out and feast on its carcass. But the cloaked one had more power and the hyena knew he could not challenge that power, not yet anyway so he waited as patiently as he could.

Dawn was bored she knew that interrogations were not supposed to be fun but the waiting was getting to her.

"Is this a military thing,"

"What," Forrest replied.

"You know, make the suspect wait and wait sweat it out. I mean you could at least sit down and talk to me." Forrest just stared at her. "Oh come on, my sister's the slayer not me. I'm just the bored teenager. I mean we could get a stereo in here or a DVD player or something." For some strange reason Forrest had to fight the urge to smile. He could just imagine using Dawn as an interrogation method. She was insufferably cute in an annoying kind of way. His thoughts were disturbed when the lights in the interrogation room suddenly went out.

"You know were Tara is," Spike asked scary Willow. The witch didn't answer at first she just looked around.

"Willow?" Gunn asked approaching her slowly.

"We have to go now, she's being moved they all are," she told them with a hint of urgency in her voice.

"Let's get back in the car then," Spike told them impatiently. "We can ride it with guns blazing."

"No time," Willow said reaching for a small bag on her belt. Spike knew that was probably were she kept her spell components. She threw some dust in all at them and at her and whispered a spell that Spike knew was going to lead to teleportation.

"Oh Bugger," Spike said before disappearing.

Anyanka watched as the three of them teleported and she knew that it was time to act. Willow was a powerful witch but she still didn't have the same experience with teleport spells that Anyanka had. Of course she couldn't do anything directly to them. She was powerful sure, but her power came from vengeance that she absorbed from scorned women. Still the vampire version of Willow Rosenburg asked for them to be separated and that she could do. With a touch of her amulet she made certain that the three of them would be separated long enough for her teammates to deal with them individually.

"Just Mr. Gunn for now, you can send the rest of them in some out of way place for awhile," The Chronomancer ordered.

"Why not just deal with all of them."

"Alas Anyanka don't you have any drama in your soul."

"I don't have a soul," she replied.

Just do as I ordered." The Chronomancer told her with a sigh.

"Giles kept his vigil around the rest of the people lying on the magic box floor. He imagined that it could only mean that everyone else was coming out of their alternate realities.

"Well that's a trip I don't want to repeat anytime soon."

"Awake then Wesley," Giles said offering his hand to the younger watcher.

"Very much so," he said sweeping the dust off his coat. He turned to where his companions were lying" We seem to be missing some people."

"They returned from were they were sent, the more headstrong ones went to take on The Chronomancer "the older watcher informed him.

"And here we stay doing the smart thing," Xander said standing fully erect behind the other two.

"We are waiting for everyone to return before we deal with our unknown enemy," Wesley walked over too the window.

"Not so unknown Mr. Giles I believe I have picked up some very useful information. We should talk."

Tara awoke to find herself in trapped in a circle; she knew that it was a ward to prevent her from doing more spells. Also she was in a dark confined space that was jostling a lot and she thought she could hear a motor.

"Naughty little girl, doing things that we are not supposed to," she knew the voice that spoke to her. It was Willow, just not the Willow that she was used to. This was the psychotic vampire version of her. "It's so strange, I can smell myself on you, all over you," the vampiress said as she circled the young blonde. "And yet I never touched you." As she said this she started stroking Tara's hair. The touch was strangely familiar and perverse at the same time. Tara looked around at her surroundings. As long as she was in a warded area she was not able to communicate with anyone, and there were still the other hostages to consider that needed her help. She took a couple of deep breaths as the vampire Willow was sniffing her hair.

"Would you like to touch me?" she asked. The vampires looked at her in surprise.

"I can smell your fear; it smells like lavender and silk." She said stroking Tara's face. "You are both afraid of me and attracted to me, is other Willow starting to play with dolls now?"

"We're dating," Tara said trying to keep herself still, while the thing that wore her lovers face kept touching her.

"Oh its smells like you're doing more than dating."

Are you curious about the differences between you two?" Tara asked doing whatever she could think of to keep Vamp Willow from doing anything else.

"Not really, she's no fun; she only plays with sugar and spice or snips and snails. It's more fun to play with both." Tara didn't know how to reply so she stayed silent secretly hoping that her Willow wasn't bi-sexual also.

"Don't you find it a little confusing having to choose all the time?" Willow arched her head back and laughed.

"It's not really a choice I just take whatever is available." the vampire Willow walked up to Tara and sat on her lap. "Right now you're available," the vampress said. She licked Tara's neck.

"Are you sure we have time for this?" Tara asked my Willow could arrive at any minute and she's the dangerous jealous type."

"Really?" Vamp Willow asked in a seductive tone. She leaped of Tara's lap and flashed the blonde with a grin. "Can she do this?" Tara watched as her lover's face morphed into the familiar visage of a vampire.

TBC

.


	5. Chapter 5

_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time arrives in Sunnydale after a vision from Cordelia sends the whole A-Team to meet with The Scoobies. Soon after, they all found themselves being used as pawns in the stranger's game of temporal chess. Because of the constant abuse of time and reality our hero's found them-selves comatose and trapped in realities that are not their own, some have returned only to find themselves them selves hostages of darker versions of their friends. The more head strong have gone out to find their friends only to encounter some obstacles of their own._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer part 5

Betrayals

Charles Gunn wondered where he was. The last thing he remembered was Willow throwing some dust on him. Now he was outdoors in what looked like a jungle and worse it was raining. Willow had told him that they were moving the hostages and it looked like he was too late. But where his traveling companions, did Willow and Spike end up somewhere else. He heard a whimper and saw a terrifying image. A bleeding woman tied to a tree.

"Anya," he whispered.

He was a slave and he hated it. The feared Angelus the Scourge of Europe reduced to a whimpering wreck by the power of The Chronomancer. It was the soul that was held over his head forcing him to obey the mysterious sorcerer or be banished back to his torturous prison within the goody two fangs Angel. Angel how he hated that name, hated the brooding, hated the guilt, the restraint and oh god the Barry Manilow. He hated all the good that was accomplished in his alternate's name. And he hated that fact that it was only a lousy set of pills that was keeping him from turning back into that creature.

"Angelus," the masked man called to him. He didn't reply he just went to see what his master wanted. "I have a task for you,"

"I'm really not interested in becoming your errand boy;" the vampire said defiantly.

"I don't care what you're interested in as long as you obey. The younger watcher seems to be a lot smarter than I thought; he works for you doesn't he?" Angelus smiled as he took his cell phone out of his jacket pocket.

As much as Riley didn't want to admit Angel was actually a good team player and a good leader. His nose led them to an abandoned warehouse.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Something's not right," Angel muttered. "I only smell Cordelia, the other hostages are missing." He had enough experience in the field to know what a trap felt like and this was starting to feel like one.

"Do you sense anyone else?" he asked drawing his gun.

"No, and something's not right about the warehouse either, we've been lured." Angel said as he started running towards the warehouse. He had forgotten how fast the older vampires could move and cursed as the vampire went inside the warehouse without him. Riley ran in after him as fast as he could. He wasn't expecting to find a beautifully decorated room. It looked like a castle

"Now, now soldier no need to rush," Riley turned to see Ethan Rayne sitting on a throne.

"Ethan Rayne," Riley said drawing his gun. "You are under arrest,"

"Oh not that old chest nut again, besides this time I brought a few friends with me this time. Riley cocked his gun as the seven demons stepped out from behind the curtains.

Wesley finished outlaying his suspicions to Giles while Xander waited outside.

"Well Wesley if what you suspect is true this is rather disturbing,"

"Yes and it still doesn't reveal to us The Chronomancer's objective," Wesley responded drinking his tea. "But I think we should keep this to ourselves for awhile anyway, of course those with superhuman senses will probably have already figured out who he really is." Wesley watched at the older recently reinstated watcher paced a bit. He could understand Giles's apprehensions, especially if what he suspected was true. But Giles was the only one who knew their enemy well enough to figure out their battle strategy. His cell phone rang distracting him from his musings.

"Wes it's me," the familiar voice of Angel said, "We have to meet in private, you can't trust anyone at this point,"

"I see," Wesley muttered "alright where do you want me to meet you?"

Spike was not happy, in only a couple of hours he had been free of the chip, reunited with Drusilla and was in a world where vampires ruled. Now he was trying to figure out where a really powerful Willow had suddenly transported him. He was in a stairwell which looked like it came from a skyscraper. He could hear footsteps coming down the stairs

"Hello Blondie Bear, did you miss me?' Harmony asked walking seductively.

The soldiers marched behind and in front of Buffy no one really taking their eyes of her, they knew who she was and what she could do. The Slayer knew this and she was careful not to draw attention to the fact that she knew this. Instead she continued to behave herself she was hoping that The Initive would see reason and not force her to resort to any violence, especially since she hadn't been taken to Dawn yet. So she waited biding her time, she looked around getting a mental layout of the base hoping she wouldn't have to resort to running for her life. They were just about to reach the labs for another round of testing when the lights suddenly went out. Years of experience had taught Buffy the value of an unexpected black out. She quickly grabbed the arm of the soldier to her left and threw him into the soldier on her right. Then before the soldiers behind her could react she nailed them both with a double round house. As she expected the last soldier grabbed her in a choke hold since he couldn't risk shooting in the dark. Her Slayer helped her free herself and with a simple twist of the wrist she had freed herself the soldier scream was muffled by Buffy's hand as she quickly used her other to grab the guards side arm,

"Now you are going to take me to my sister," she said adding pressing the gun into the soldiers back.

Spike watched as The Slayer as she lounged back, she was obviously tense and he could guess why. Faith was different than Buffy she was a Slayer and she knew it. She didn't resist the urge to hunt or to celebrate afterwards. She used her skills to get the job done and didn't worry about little things like breaking the law or destruction of property. She took down a room full of demons and loved it; she was a hunter, a warrior a real Slayer and Spike knew he was in trouble because he was in love.

The bullets flew from Riley's gun taking down three demons; this still left four more within his sights and he only had three bullets and there was still Ethan to deal with. The sorcerer grinned as he took a small bottle from his jacket pocket. He opened the stopper and a mist flew out and headed toward Riley. The young soldier felt a cold blast of air as the mist wrapped itself around his head. He felt drowsy and soon the world went black.

She hated guns, they always made her feel clumsy uncoordinated, she preferred the simplicity of a wooden stake or even a crossbow but it was all she had to work with. She could tell that something was going on because the generator hadn't come on. The red emergency lights started flashing. She wondered if her friends had somehow made it to this reality, but she doubted it. In this reality most of her friends were either with The Initive or running from it. She couldn't worry about it at the moment. She had to find her sister and get out of the complex before something else happened to them. The soldier stopped at the entrance of an interrogation room.

"We're here." the young private said.

Anyanka sneered in disgust as she finished tying the young man to the tree. It was too easy, her would be rescuer wasn't prepared for a woman that could rip off the ropes and send him flying into the mud with barely a sweat. Now they've traded places and Anya waited patently for the next step of The Chronomancer's plan.

She was here he could smell her, he could sense the aura of a dimensionally displaced soul and it was straight ahead. Getting through The Initive soldiers was easy; Bethany took out the generator long enough for him to get to the interrogation rooms. Their mission was simple save the fabric of reality by returning all the displaced souls to their original dimensions. Finding the two displaced souls was not as easy as assumed however the complex was immense and the soldiers were fiercely loyal to their organization, and what was worse he could feel his sister getting bored. It wasn't easy being the prison of a god and Ben was hard pressed not to use his sister's strength and speed more than he had to. The more power he tended to use the more influence Glory would have over him and she was hard enough to control as is. He was also more than a little nervous about meeting The Slayer again. In his reality the key was given the form of a sister to The Slayer, she had sacrificed herself so Ben could gain control over Glory. The idea worked and he had been doing his best to make sure that Dawn's sacrifice wasn't in vain.

"Ben?" he heard an unfamiliar voice identify him. He saw an attractive blonde holding a soldier hostage.

"The Slayer?" Ben asked in return to her inquiry.

Faith watched Spike as he walked to the fridge

"You want a beer?" he asked her.

"Whisky if you've got it," she replied watching the vampire actually tense up. She could imagine why. She had played the game long enough to know when a man wanted her; plus she had already dick teased the poor conflicted vampire earlier. She was already told how Spike had killed two Slayers already, something even Angelus couldn't do. That intrigued her, he never really did have the pleasure of taking him on like Buffy had and he wasn't too hard on her eyes either. Of course that was the only thing keeping them from fucking was the fact that The Chronomancer seemed to be constantly watching her. Whoever that guy was he had a thing for Buffy big time and it wasn't a hormone thing either it was a stalker thing. This guy was determined to keep Buffy as this innocent virgin Madonna type, but if that was the case why bother letting her join the team in the first place, and why was he playing the Scoobies against their dark sides.

"Here you go Slayer," Spike said offering a glass of whisky. She took the glass and downed it in one shot. The Chronomancer hadn't arrived to keep her from drinking that one glass but she had a feeling that he was still watching her and she hated it.

"Hey Spike want to spar?" she asked the infatuated vampire.

Ten minutes later they were really trading blows and she loved it. Spike was actually a good fighter not like half the losers that she had dusted or the other half that were just really strong thugs. Spike had a style and technique all his own. She wondered if all vampires automatically inherited martial arts skills or if each vampire was specific to the human. While she was thinking a foot struck her right on the chest. Cursing herself getting distracted she flipped up before Spike could land another blow. The vampire also seemed to be enjoying himself, but she guessed that was because he was fighting a different type of Buffy. She quickly threw a punch that the vampire blocked but leaving him wide open for her backhand. She pounced before the vampire could get back up. She was not Buffy she did not let her opponent get up and try another round, no she got the job done. She straddled Spikes chest and ripped of his shirt and before he could stop her she planted a kiss right on the confused vampire's lips.

Willow hands explored Tara's body even as the blonde witch struggled.

"Don't be that way," the vampire Willow said in a pout voice. "Or you could struggle harder," she whispered in Tara's ear "makes it more fun. Tara didn't know what to do. She felt dirty and repulsed as this creature that was wearing her lovers face started fondling her. A feeling of unintentional excitement hit her as her body unconsciously reacted to the vampire Willow's touch.

"Please stop, Willow;" she whimpered. But the vampire only responded by nibbling on her ear. "Help!" she finally screamed hoping the Chronomancer would arrive like he did earlier. Even the vampire Willow stopped and looked around, no one arrived. They both waited a few minutes more still no one arrived to stop the vampire. She turned to Tara and with a vicious grin asked.

"Now where were we?"

Spike had to admit as diversions went this was one of the better ones set up for him. Harmony all stretched out looking at him so seductively, clearly wanting him or at least wanting to distract him. It was obvious that he was sent here to be stalled. He grinned.

"Well since the git went to all this trouble and I have no real idea where I am I might as well fall for this little diversion," he said out loud clearly not caring if Harmony heard him or not.

Ben watched Buffy's amazement as he threw one of the soldiers against the wall. She clearly hadn't figured the connection between himself and Glory.

"Are you by any chance the displaced soul?" he asked her feeling a little embarrassed. She just stared for a moment and nodded at him. She then turned to her hostage and pushed him ahead.

"And this gentleman is going to take me to Dawn,"

"Dawn is here?" he asked. He felt a mix of amazement, relief and guilt wash over him. If it wasn't for his realities Dawn Glory would have gone home destroying his dimension in the process. He followed Buffy and her hostage quietly anxious to see Dawn again.

Buffy wrapped her arms around her hostage neck tightly.

"Any funny stuff and I squeeze your head off like a balloon ok?" she told him in a sweet sounding voice. The soldier squeaked a reply.

"This is agent Bradly Q we're ready to move the prisoner."

"Roger that stand back," Buffy recognized Forrest voice and secretly hoped she wouldn't have to hurt him.

"Thanks," Buffy told the soldier just before she knocked him out. The door opened and Buffy found herself face to face with a pistol.

"No sudden moves," Forrest ordered. A sudden crash from behind distracted him long enough for Buffy to grab his wrist and twist disarming the young guard.

"Ben," she heard a confused Dawn question.

"Hi Dawn, ready to go home?" The Slayer quickly threw Forrest to the side and ran to her sisters' side. She saw Ben pull out a crystal from his pocket.

"Now relax this won't hurt a bit." A sudden bright flash and soon all that remained were tow very confused Summers' sisters in one of the interrogation next to an unconscious Forrest.

Xander was getting impatient having to wait he stalked up and down while watching the wolf child. The Chronomancer had sent them to an empty house were it was his job to keep watch of the wolf.

"Xander," the young wolf asked sounding confused. "What are you doing here?"He tried to get off the floor only to find his wrists and ankles chained to the floor.

"Well at the moment it looks like I'm babysitting you wolf." he replied with a sneer. The wolf did not respond instead he sniffed the air and then looked at Xander more confused.

"Oh I'm the real deal alright; only stronger, faster with a libido that drives the ladies wild."

"You smell different, there's a beast in you as well; when did this happen?"

"Long before I met you wolf." Xander snarled "and long after as well," he said as he approached Oz.

"You're the hyena?" Oz asked sounding confused

"Bright boy" Xander said lurching towards him "I wonder if your friends will be as bright, especially Buffy and Willow." At the mention of Willows' name Xander heard Oz's heart skip a beat. He now knew the nerve he had to strike. He wanted the wolf dead but he knew The Chronomancer wanted the wolf alive, but if he could convince the wolf to change and become a danger he might be able to change the time master's mind and now he knew what card to play

"Xander I know that the human is in their somewhere," Oz said calmly Hearing him calmly plead caused Xander to burst out giggling.

"We're all animals Ozzie boy everyone of us only some of us are more honest about it than others, besides the way I hear it Willow likes a little animal in her man and a lot of animal inside of her." Saying this he listened for Oz's heart beat; he listened to the animal like ferocity and he knew it wouldn't be long now.

"This is no, no not any fun." Tara stammered as Willow groped her. "Your no where near as good as her," Hearing this stopped the vampire redhead and Tara knew that she had to press the advantage. "I'm usually hot and bothered at this point with her; with you I'm just bothered. Hearing this, the vampire Willow advanced on her.

"Maybe I should start with a hicky then," Willow said smiling before vamping out and biting on Tara's neck.

She felt a sudden sharp pain in her neck and she started to get dizzy.

Angel cursed himself for being stupid. He was so concerned about getting Cordeila back that he fell for the same trick that he used to use. The warehouse wasn't empty there was a presence here. He heard gun shots come from outside.

"What's your game?" he asked not bothering to turn around. He knew who was hiding in the shadows.

"Just watching for now, I'm curious as how the great Angelus is now fighting on the side of the white hats not to mention dating a Slayer."

"Just lucky I guess is that really why you're doing this for her?"

"She should have staked you." The Chronomancer hissed at the vampire. "Instead now I have to remove all of you who are important to her and to you."

"Gunn, Wesley" Angel whispered exiting the warehouse knowing the masked time lord wouldn't stop him. As he reached the outer door he realized that Riley was no where or when to be found either.

Everything started going red around Tara and the world was turning even more slowly.

"That's enough, we still need her alive she heard the familiar voice of her captor say. She felt the strange sensation of blood being drained stopped and quietly thanked the goddess before passing out.

She was wriggling just out of reach taunting him teasing him and fondling him just a bit

"Enough," was all they heard before both of them were tossed around by an invisible force. "I warned before about doing this." Spike tried to get up but he was frozen in his tracks. "I could stake you right here and slow your dusting to an infinite amount of seconds. You'll feel what it is like to have every bit of you turn into dust and be unable to do anything about it." Spike struggled against the power that was holding him down but still found himself unable to stand." Now William I have a mission for you. I want you alone to bring The Slayers sister here. Hearing this Faith tried getting up but she was also frozen. "She will trust you. Once the hostage collection is complete we can conclude our little game." He than unfroze them and vanished as quickly as he came.

"Back to work I guess" Faith said getting up.

"Yeah," Spike muttered and went to get Dawn.

Harmony was used to Spike playing rough from time to time but he never pinned her throat under his foot before.

"Now Harm I wish I could honestly tell you I don't want to do this, but if you don't tell me what your boss is planning I'm going to have to hurt you.

"But Blondie Bear I don't know what he's doing he just told me to keep you occupied for awhile."

"Why," Spike asked sounding bored

"How should I know?" He watched her looking for any sign that she was lying. But Spike knew Harmony and he knew that she was too stupid to lie well. Besides it was obvious that The Chronomancer wanted to move the lesbo witch before Willow locked in on her. He left the trailer leaving Harmony to fend for herself.

It was strange to Giles that Wesley wasn't more forthcoming with where he was going only that he was going to follow a lead. Personally he had wished that Wesley would have let him tag along Xander's pacing was really starting to irritate him.

"We're not doing any good just sitting here?" he complained.

"Than let's go kick some ass," they heard Buffy say as she rose from the floor.

The magic around Tara was cut off and that bothered Willow, she didn't like that fact that she couldn't feel her girlfriend anymore, and what was worse she had no idea where she had teleported Spike or Gunn. All she knew was a powerful force was interfering with her magic which meant that The Chronomancer knew they were back.

Why Angel had chosen the remains of Sunnydale high was a mystery but than again to Wesley the whole day was a mystery. He had some suspicions as to The Chronomancer's true identity which was one of the reasons he agreed to meet Angel in private. Angel had told him that nobody could be trusted and it was possible that he was right.

"Wesley over here," Angel motioned Wesley to the remains of the old library. Wesley cautiously followed Angel through the wreckage watching his step as he walked around the wreckage.

"I guess school's out," the vampire quipped.

"Angel why did you want to meet here," Wesley asked while reaching for his tranq gun. He felt the vampires hand quickly wrap around his wrist and squeeze cutting off the circulation causing him to drop his gun. "Angelus," Wesley gasped

"Smart boy," Angelus said before tossing Wesley against a wall.

"Why does he need you?" Wesley asked trying to stay conscious.

"He enjoys his theatre," was all he heard the vampire say before passing out.

The rain had stopped and Gunn was cold, tired and very sore. There was no one around the traitor Anya obviously didn't consider Gunn a threat any longer. She hadn't even searched him which was a mistake as he struggled to get the knife from the inside sleeve of his jacket.

She was forced to watch Cordeila that was her punishment forced to stand and watch, she couldn't move, couldn't speak all she could do is stand and watch. The Chronomancer returned seconds after Spike left and somehow froze her in time and all she could do is stand and watch their prisoner

Willow waited she didn't like it waiting was boring. The time man told her she couldn't play with the blonde doll anymore not until the game they were playing was done

"Bored now," the vampire sighed waiting for the truck to take them to their destination.

She couldn't speak but she could hear and that made the punishment more unbearable because Cordeila had woken up. She was still tied to the chair but she wasn't gagged.

"Hello Faith, I've noticed that you've been standing there quietly for hours and I'm guessing it's not by choice. I'm guessing that you're being punished for playing with Buffy's body. Yes I know it's you I was listening when Anya spoke and this is the closest thing to dark Buffy the big bad could come with. It must be driving you crazy being a prisoner, forced to do what somewhat else commands. Not being able to move until told is that what happened to you Faith? Was there a point in your life where you were told not to move until you were told, not to fight unless you wanted to get hurt? Did he hurt you, did they hurt you? No one stopped it did they no one helped you at all." Faith didn't know what she hated first the psychoanalysis or the compassion coming from Cordeila's voice. No what she hated most was the fact that she couldn't shut her up or walk away.

"Must really suck being a prisoner, wondering when you'll be allowed your freedom wondering if you'll even get out of the situation alive or not. Always afraid always worried. Oh that's right; you're not afraid of anything you're the tough bitch who can take on any enemy and when this all said and done you'll be free. Please, do you honestly think that the masked man will really let you keep Buffy's body or let the others do what they please? Your just pawns easily disposed of after this is all over," Faith wanted to kill her, to get her to stop talking she didn't want to think what if Cordy was right.

_The wolf is coming, the wolf is coming. _Xander thought to himself gleefully as he watched Oz struggle to keep is emotions in check. He had been taunting Oz with comments regarding Tara and Willow and what he was planning on doing to them both. Oz was not going to keep the wolf in much longer which is exactly what Xander was looking forward to.

Having no other leads and no way to find where the others had gone Spike walked out of the office building and towards the parking lot across the street. He needed wheels and there was fairly nice selection to choose from for his drive back to The Magic Box. When he arrived back he sat back and listened for a moment he didn't want to risk bothering Giles unless he had to, instead he heard the sound of The Slayer and her sister being helped up by her Watcher. He was surprised at the relief that he felt that The Slayer was awake maybe now they could plan an assault against The Chronomancer.

"So Faith what do you plan on doing when The Chronomancer frees you from your time out. Are you going to continue working for him, continue letting him control you. I'm not going to lie to you nobody really likes you or trusts you anymore including your allies. To them you're just a soldier, a nice piece of ass, or another cog in the machine. It must be hard, knowing the only reason that your safe is because The Chronomancer wants The Slayer unharmed. Does he even know that Buffy slept with Angel before your body swap?" Cordiela kept talking hoping to pierce that cocoon of toughness that Faith had surrounded herself with. She wasn't doing this to hurt Faith (well not a lot), instead she was hoping to get Faith to do something stupid, betray her master, or perhaps contact the scoobies or Angel. Last Cordeila had heard of Faith she was doing time in a woman's prison trying to redeem herself for her past crimes. But this Faith was before Angel started to attempt redemption of her soul.

"Do you hear that Faith, nobody trusts you," Angelus said. He turned and looked at Cordeila before throwing the unconscious body of Wesley at her feet. "I guess you better realize the error of your evil ways and turn against us. Who knows, maybe the gang will forgive you for betraying them and I'm sure Wesley and Cordeila will forgive you for all the pain you put them through." Angelus said circling the paralyzed body of Buffy. "But then we both know that's not you is it? You're a lot more like us a born killer." He turned to Cordeila. "Now I just stopped over here a little detour before the cathartic show down with my goody counterpart with old Wes acting as bait. Figured I could sneak in a little torture but I figger this is pretty cool as well. Give you a chance to rile up Faith so she'll gladly hurt you when the time master lets her go. First Oz and now Faith, I tell you Cordeila you really know how make people want to beat you. Chuckling he kicked Wesley a few times to make sure he stayed unconscious. When he was satisfied he slung the body over his shoulders and carried him out.

She had to go back and tell the others that The Chronomancer knew they were here. As much as Willow hated to admit it to herself the trail had gone cold. The only thing she knew for sure was Tara wasn't dead but she was hurt and scared and definitely needed help. Willow was a powerful witch but power only helped so much and it barely helped if she couldn't find anyone she needed help she muttered a spell that teleported her back to The Magic Box.

"He knows where back," Willow said as she teleported back into the magic shop. Everyone was gaping at her everyone being Buffy, Dawn, Giles and standing at the door Spike.

"There Rupert I brought her back," Spike said composing himself quickly. Giles shook off the surprise of Willow's sudden reappearance.

"He knows, are you sure Willow?"

"Someone with very powerful magic is blocking all my attempts to find Tara." Willow replied sounding concerned. "I think she's being tortured."

"We'll find her Will; we'll find them all we just need a place to start." Buffy said doing her best to assure her friend.

"And where's that supposed to be?" Spike asked "it's not like the bad guys advertize in the paper."

"The truth is The Chronomancer controls space and time he could be hiding anywhere, or anywhen. He's playing a game with us and we have no choice to play along with him for now,"

"Bloody bugger," Spike muttered under his breath as he spied at the window of the magic box. The regular scoobies were there with one new brat that he had never seen before and leaning on the counter was him. "No, not going to happen, I'm not going to end up being the Slayers pet." He spat and a plan developed in his head it was going to require patience and a car with a roomy trunk

Anyaka watched her future tied up in front of her and felt disgusted, she was no longer one of her clients she was a joke. Some how she had lost her powers and was just a pathetic mortal. She wondered how she could settle for this fate.

"I know someone's there," her future said sounding annoyed. Anyanka decided to reveal herself since she was going to change the horrible fate that was awaiting her anyway.

"Are you content with this?" Anya stared dumbfounded at her past self. She wasn't expecting to find herself facing a darker counterpart. "Oh stop staring and close your mouth you look like in idiot. Anya shut her mouth and stared at her dumbfounded. "How could we have possibly ended up like this?"

"Are you really me?" Anya asked staring at her past.

"That's kind of a stupid question, of course I'm you; I am Anyanka, vengeance demon extraordinaire, patron saint to scorned women. Or have you forgotten?"

"I haven't forgotten, I don't have my amulet." Anya responded.

"And if you did would you go back to work, would you return to your former glory, I can make it possible for you. All you have to do is ask."

"It's really that easy, what about your new boss, are you sure he won't mind. For that matter does D'Hoffryn know that you're taking orders from someone else?" The vengeance demon tensed up.

"I am working with this sorcerer for now so I don't end up like you. A sniveling weak human who is preparing to give her heart to someone who will break it again I can't believe we have fallen this far."

"Oh will you grow up," Anya shouted to her past. "I can't believe I was really this whiney. Oh boohoo my boyfriend cheated on me so all men must pay. Please just how long were we actually planning on staying bitter. Get over it already it's the twentieth century and woman are no longer defined by the man that chooses them." Anya watched as her past gaped at her.

"You dare talk to me like that, I could crush your skull with little effort, I could make your eyes pop out like ping pong balls," her future just stared at her angrily.

"Yeah, maybe I'm not inhumanly strong, and maybe I can't teleport anymore but I am not weak. I discovered that there are men out there who can stay loyal and that there is an all powerful force that can grant wishes without magic or charms.

"Oh and what is this all powerful magic, hmph love."

"No money." Her past looked at her future in disbelief. "Even without my powers I still am living quite comfortably with my man all because of money."

"You think money will keep you happy, you think money will give you the power and freedom that you once had,"

"Well why don't we put it to the test," Anya said sounding calm. "Teleport me back to The Magic Box."

"And why should I do that?" Anyanka said walking around her past.

"Because I can prove that I can be human and still have power."

"And why should I care,"

"Because if I can't defeat you in The Chronomancer's grand finale I'll gladly take the amulet from you and resume my position as a vengeance demon. The vengeance demon stopped and looked at the mortal in front of her.

"Don't tell me your scared to disappoint a mere male sorcerer," as she said this she saw anger flash across her counterparts eyes.

"Say the words," the demon challenged.

"I wish I was back at The Magic Box." Anya said accepting the challenge made by herself.

"Wish granted," Anyanka said before teleporting Anya back to her friends.

The wolf howled and looked at the human, no not human just a laugher wearing a humans skin. The wolf could smell the hyena on Xander and it lashed out at the hyena like human.

"Alright play time," the hyena giggled. Before lunging at Oz the wolf lunged forward.

Riley woke up to find himself locked in a cold damp cell. He remembered fighting Ethan's demons and then everything going black.

"Welcome back agent Finn, I hope you had a relaxing nap," the familiar taunting voice of Ethan Rayne.

"Where am I," Riley asked.

"Oh please Mr. Finn do you really think I'm going to tell you anything. You're nothing more than bait, a lure for the Slayer or one of her friends."

"Bait,"

"When they find out you've been taken they will no doubt rush to your rescue then the real games begin.

"Can't wait to see the Slayer kick your ass,"

"Afraid that's not going to happen, old sport, and this plan is fool proof."

"Ethan I need you here," a voice boomed out of the ether then right in front of Riely's eyes Ethan Rayne vanished.

Anyanka couldn't understand why she couldn't move or teleport until she saw the mysterious masked figure. He was just glowering at her not moving barely looking like he was breathing.

'What's going on boss?" the mortal sorcerer known as Ethan Rayne asked as he was teleported into the same room as the both of them.

"Anyanka has taken it upon herself to rush our time table she let herself go." It took Ethan a second to comprehend what his new boss was talking about.

"She let the smart one go free," he asked in a slightly panicked voice, "but she figured out the whole scam,"

"Like I said we have to up our time table, Anyanka you have caused us a considerable amount of trouble." The sorcerer sighed and released Anya from the spell that held her. "Now I have no choice but to risk another manipulation and get all are players in position."

"Well I tried to patient but it took too long, besides I'll be telling them stuff they probably already would have figured out."

"And what makes you think that you won't be punished for your actions."

"You still need me," the demon replied. "Besides it's not like you weren't planning this. You control all time you could go back and correct my mistake if you wanted to." She watched as the Chronomancer seemed to sigh.

"Very well bring me the blonde witch I'm going to need her help starting our final game."

Tara had never been on the receiving end of teleportation and she found the whole feeling disorienting. The feeling was apparently shared as Xander, Angelus, Willow and Faith were also looking around.

"Everyone your attention please." The Chronomancer's voice boomed. Everyone turned to look at the masked man. "It would appear that we have to up or dead line and start the final game."

"About time," Faith said sounding bored.

"So did you bring us a snack," Angelus questioned the Chronomancer while looking at Tara.

"Not quite, Miss Maclay here is going to assist us with some information and transportation."

"I won't help you I'd die first."

"We can help you with that," Angelus said as he stepped towards the blonde.

"Put the fangs away Angelus, we need her alive, though she seems to misunderstand," The Chronomancer said as he put a small crystal sliver on Tara's forehead. "I don't need cooperation what I need is a battery." Tara screamed as a wave of energy flashed through her.

Giles observed as they sat quietly waiting for their new enemy to make his next move. He could see the worry on everyone's face. Xander was worried about Anya, Willow was worried about Tara, Buffy was clearly concerned that Angel was out there by himself, even Spike and Dawn looked worried despite the mock poker game they had started. A flash interrupted musings when it subsided it revealed a confused looking Anya.

17 Minutes later Giles was putting on a cup of tea for his returned employee.

"So I simply appealed to the ego of the person I knew best myself." She finished explaining to the group. Giles had to hand it to her no one could cut to the meat and bones of a subject like Anya could. But what she revealed was almost too fantastic to be believed. The Chronomancer was recruiting darker versions of them from the past, the Willow vampire, Angelus, Spike, Xander when he was possessed by a hyena, Anyanka, Ethan Rayne and finally Faith in Buffy's body. It was like a twisted psychological experiment that he would have found fascinating if the concept wasn't so terrorizing. "Dear god Wesley was right," he whispered.

"Wesley was right about what Rupert" Spike asked surprising him. Everyone looked at the Watcher.

"Wesley suspected that each past scenario we were sent to was not just a diversion but also a recruitment drive. You were all sent to times where each one of us was perverted by the dark in one form or other."

"But that doesn't make sense I don't remember being brought to the future," Xander interrupted.

"Well The Chronomancer can control time so he probably went to an alternate past and picked up your counterpart." Anya suggested hugging his arm.

"That seemed the most likely explanation," Giles said taking a sip of tea. He watched as Xander and Anya held hands looking at each other with concern, Spike and Dawn had put down their cards and was leaning against the counter, Buffy was leaning against the counter trying to plan their next move and Willow was looking out the store window clearly concerned about Tara.

"Everyone move," Willow Giles heard Willow shout, the next thing he heard was a car engine just as a black automobile suddenly came crashing through the window.

It happened so fast that she didn't have time to think of a spell, she saw the car driving straight for the glass and could only think to tell her friends to move out of the way. She remembered diving out of the way and seeing Giles do the same, before she became aware of the pieces of glass that cut into her hands. She hoped that Giles dived out of the way in time. She heard what sounded like moaning and saw that Buffy was alright.

"Let me go," she heard Dawn shriek followed by the sound of someone hitting the floor.

"Dawn," she heard Xander shout she pulled herself to her feet only to have Xander collide into her.

"Help," she heard Dawn scream before the back door closed.

"Dawn," she heard Buffy shout; she pushed Xander off her and ran towards the back door. A sudden wave of energy and then suddenly Spike was gone. Willow's brain went on automatic and she started muttering a spell that would help track down where Spike went but something was blocking her.

"I can't track her Buffy something's blocking me."

"It's alright Willow" Buffy said holding an invitation card. "They've already let us know where they are."

Buffy handed him the card, it was a clear invitation into a trap but Giles read it anyway.

"Each one of our hostages is being held in seven different locations you have two hours after receiving this invite to choose where you are going. Yes, this is obviously a trap but since I will kill each hostage in two hours unless stopped I would say you have no choice." After the invitation was finished being read the card started to glow. Instinctively Giles dropped it on the floor and seven beams of light separated into seven hour glass shaped doors.

"I hate to be the one to state the obvious but there are only six of us." Xander pointed out.

"Seven," everyone turned to see Angel standing at the doorway.

"You're late to the party," Xander replied.

"He has them all and we know this is a trap," Angel told them. They all just nodded in silent agreement.

"Everyone grab a weapon and let's go." Buffy said emerging from the training room.

Angel followed the rest of them into the back room, Giles had one wall lined up will all kinds of different weapons. He picked out a broad sword all his own. He looked over and saw Giles grab a crossbow and a sword, Xander grabbed a one handed sword and a mace and Anya was talking to Willow in a far corner of the room his vampire allowed him to pick up the request that Anya was making of her. He decided not to question the strange request.

"Is everyone ready?" Buffy asked. Everyone nodded in silence and followed her to the seven glowing doors.

Ethan watched his hostage from a difference hardly believing that this skinny young man housed a werewolf, not that it really mattered his new employer performed a spell that would keep the wolf at bay and the rest of them out of trouble as well. A glow filled the middle of the location he chose. He sensed a great magic power fill the room.

"Oh Bullocks," he said as he closed the door that would keep him and Oz hidden while Willow tried to survive his maze of mirrors.

Anya found herself in front of a lake at night which to her seemed a great place of tourist attraction except for the fact that Tara was hanging slumped on a tree.

"Damn, I was hoping that I would have had a chance to beat on red in front of her girl here," Buffy said stepping from behind the tree. "Instead I guess I have to settle for Xander's rebound instead."

"A cemetery how appropriate," Spike muttered.

"I thought so," Xander giggled as he crouched on a fresh grave. "And I finally figured out how to shut Cordeila up." He said tapping the grave with his foot. Spike could sense something was wrong, Xander looked younger and he didn't smell the same.

"C'mon Big Bad let's see what you got,"

"A corn field, oh this is going to end well," Xander said shaking his head.

"Oh it's not so bad," the familiar sound of Angel replied.

"Oh perfect," Xander said as he quickly spun around. "I get stuck with Angelus."

"It's been awhile hasn't it, so are you in the mood to join me and Wesley for some male bonding?" Angelus said with a sneer.

She could see Riley, slouched over two seats from her, but she didn't rush to him. Experience had taught Buffy the results of rushing into obvious traps especially when she found herself on a moving train. She didn't see anyone around but then again vampires had an annoying habit of being absolutely quiet to avoid detection. Anya told them that their dark pasts had been recruited to hunt them down in The Chronomancer's twisted game.

"Come on Faith it's not your style to hide in the dark." She heard a familiar sigh.

"Wrong guess; want to go the best two out of three." Spike said as he stepped out of the shadows."

"Spike," Buffy said with some joy in her voice. This Spike had no chip in his head, this Spike could defend himself against a human assailant, and this Spike she wouldn't feel bad about dusting.

"You sound happy to see to me Slayer, welcome to The Orient Express."

"You are so… did you say Orient Express?"

Giles was deep in thought as he scanned his surroundings. He was obviously in an abandoned mine. The whole complex was underground with walls lined with my mine cars. Everything that had happened so far seemed to along with what Wesley suspected about The Chronomancer. Giles contemplated telling the others about Wesley and his suspicions but thought better against it. He didn't want the truth about The Chronomancer to keep the others from doing what they had to do to survive. He didn't like the location chosen for him it was confining and too dark for human eyes. Light was provided by torches that were lined up against the wall. Giles wondered which doppelganger he would have to face.

"Rupert Giles, well this is a treat," he heard a voice echo through the mine cavern. I was hoping I would get to encounter you again you have a lot to answer for." Giles listened carefully the voice was female and slightly high pitched.

"Anyanka," Giles screamed out. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and heard a large thump behind him as something hit the ground behind him. "Gunn," Giles blurted out looking at the unconscious young man at his feet.

"Lucky guess," Anyanka told Giles as she suddenly appeared next to him.

Of all the locations Angel imagined ending up in the last place he expected was to be home again his old home anyway. The manor looked unchanged since he left it, not that it was any surprise to him. It was the reason he chose the house in the first place not too many people wanted to visit an abandoned manor located close to cemetery. He smelled Dawn and quickly used his vampire speed to locate her but was cut off by someone moving just as fast.

"Hello puppy," Willow said with glee at her pet.

The dead thing jumped away from his first attack he was quick and surprised. This was good he liked seeing the surprise on his enemy's face. This dead thing looked like Angel's friend. This was good he was going to enjoy clawing out this dead things heart and then rolling around in the ashes.

"Bloody hell Xander, playing with the big boys now are we?" the dead thing was worried and it excited the beast. The master said he could play rough with this creature if he wanted. He swung at the dead thing and the dead thing moved out of the way. The beast giggled this was going to be fun. He lunged at the dead thing one more time but to his surprise the dead thing seemed to be ready as it caught and threw him at a headstone. The beast shook it off and attacked his enemy again who ran towards him with his beast face. The dead thing struck him but not before he was able to shove his knee in the dead things' stomach. "Not bad mate ready for round two?" the beast just arched his back and prepared to pounce.

The Slayer was just like any other damn tourist too caught up on the idea of their location to notice that someone is creeping up behind them in the dark.

"I figured it would be nice to give you something to remember before you die."

"Wishful thinking," The Slayer told him pulling out a stake.

"Well then I guess the conversation part of the party is over with," he did a quick spin kick attempting to knock the stake out of her hand but The Slayer was quick and she ducked and kicked out the vampire's feet from under him. But the location was chosen well the area was nice and confined which kept The Slayer from getting to him too quickly which gave him enough time to kick her back. She took the kick in stride and took a couple steps back. The two combatants then charged at each other with punch combinations that the other blocked. The Slayer kicked at his legs but he was able to block her attempts. Spike smiled he knew that in close quarters The Slayer and him were on equal footing but she was still human and would get tire before he would it was just a matter of keeping the ride going until one of them collapsed.

"Oh come on Xander, you're not even trying," Angelus said with a smile. This was too sweet The Slayers male friend by himself with no help for miles. It wasn't difficult to disarm him a fighter he really wasn't, a little fancy foot work and he was weaponless. "Now let's try it again," Angelus said with a grin sticking his chin out. Seeing no other choice Xander took a swing only to miss by a mile. The vampire used his speed and easily avoided the boys' clumsy attack and retaliated by kicking the side of his knee cap hard. "Unfortunately all my toys were left at the bat cave so the torture will have to be blunt." Saying this he hit Xander across the chin then quickly grabbed his shoulder before the young man could fall down. "So I have no choice but to be creative," he said as he drove a knee in Xanders' stomach. The Slayers' friend went down gasping. "But I can act like a nice guy, so tell me which bone do you want me to break first?"

"Go to hell," Xander replied catching his breath. Angelus chuckled.

"Been there, done that, but I didn't get a t-shirt for my trouble." The vampire replied grabbing Xander's arm. "Now tell me was it one twist," as he spoke he quickly wrenched Xanders' arm to the left "Or two," he continued wrenching his arm to the right until he heard a snap. "Oh I never get tired of hearing that sound,"

Anya quickly flew at Faith and started clawing at her hoping that she would catch the renegade Slayer by surprise.

"Man, Xander really does fall for the crazy ones," Faith said as she pushed Anya off.

"I am not Xander's rebound and your one to talk you can only get Buffy's guys if your wearing her skin, Angel rejected you and I'm sure Riley would have never touched you if you weren't…" Faith interrupted the former vengeance demon with a kick to the chops. Anya's head was spinning but she was not going to black out not until she saved her friend. She started digging into her jacket pocket for a weapon that she could use against Faith.

"So what do you have to say now?" Faith asked standing over Anya. The Slayer grabbed her hair and pulled her upward.

"Mace," Anya said through gritted teeth as she sprayed the can in Faiths' eyes.

Buffy assessed the situation as not good, Spike kept kicking her away forcing her to retreat. She knew that Spike was doing this to tire her out as well as to keep her from staking him. A change of strategy was in order.

"What's wrong Slayer getting tired?"

"No just annoyed," she replied before throwing the stake at Spike. But Spike caught the stake before it could strike his heart.

"Well that move just cost you your weapon Slayer,"

"Well then I'm lucky that I have more than one," Buffy said throwing a vial of holy water at the cocky vampire.

The dead thing was a good fighter Xander thought as he and the vampire traded blows. Every blow that he received he returned in kind laughing all the while.

"The vampire grabbed his arm and pulled forward and before Xander could react the dead thing was behind him and had him in a choke hold.

"Time to say good night doggy," He heard the dead thing say as he found it harder to breathe.

"Good night doggy," Xander grunted quickly rolling to the side using all his weight to throw Spike off of him. The vampire quickly rolled back preparing for his next attack while Xander watched pleased. "Not so easy now is it." Xander taunted.

"That's what makes it interesting," Spike said with a grin. The two circled around each other once again.

"Why do you fight us anyway?" Xander asked the vampire who had no soul.

"Nothing good on the telly," the blonde vampire replied before attacking once again.

The burning sensation in her eyes angered Faith. "You bitch; I'm going to kill you." She screamed and lunged blindly at Xander's girlfriend. She wouldn't mind losing to Buffy or Angel even Giles or god help her Red. But to lose to The Scoobies luggage that was just too much, too embarrassing. "Where are you, I swear I'm going to kill you." She could hear Anya scrambling around but no matter how hard she tried she couldn't make contact with her. _The lake just got to get to the lake_ Faith thought trying to think through the stinging in her eyes. _If I can just wash this crap out of my eyes_ Faith listened trying to find the lake despite the pain.

"Going to kill you bitch," she screeched getting up. She heard someone running away from the tree that held Tara. "You better run bitch;" she screamed but heard no reply. "Damn it, where's the lake," she cursed groping towards the direction of the lake. She heard a branch break and the silence was broken by the sound of a trigger being cocked.

The pain shot through Xander like wild fire and Angelus had barely started. He had let Xander go so the pain would register before he started breaking other bones.

"Come on Zeppo, how about a little bit audience participation," the vampire taunted the injured young man. Xander struggled to role to his side away from the vampires view. "Oh don't be shy," Xander could hear him stepping towards him with his good arm he reached into the inner pocket of his jacket and before Angelus could continue he pulled out a crucifix.

Anyanka couldn't understand how she could ever think of giving up her station to be a human. She tossed The Watcher away like a child's toy with barely an effort. According to her partner this mortal cost her everything she knew she was not allowed to kill him but she was allowed to toss him around for awhile. But it wasn't enough she wanted to really hurt him, wanted him to suffer something that would wrench at his soul. Physically the Watcher couldn't hurt her even with the weapons that he had, but somehow he stopped her, he reached for her amulet and cost her the power of vengeance. She looked into his eyes and searched his soul; she had yet to find a mortal who didn't want vengeance on someone. The shop keeper struggled in her hands as the vengeance demon rooted through his soul. Anyanka smiled as she found the hidden need for vengeance that Giles had hidden in his soul and smiled as the scenario played in her head.

Anyanka smiled as she observed the small pocket reality that she had made that was based on The Watcher's secret need for vengeance. He had lost someone that he deeply cared about and was forced to work with the one who killed her, forced to watch his Slayer continue a relationship with the one who murdered his lover. But in this reality he vanquished his foe. He was able to kill Angelus before Buffy could get to him at the warehouse. At first it seemed like nothing changed in Sunnydale, Giles was able to exorcise the ghosts that were attacking the high school. In fact things seemed better as Buffy finished the semester without being framed for murder or being expelled by her mother (who never found out that she was The Slayer). It was the final year of high school that changed everything. Buffy was beginning to start dating again she had slowly began to overcome her pain regarding Angelus and was dating a nice quiet boy. Willow was the first to suffer as she told that her boyfriend mauled an abusive psychopath that had attacked him before the moon rose. Because of this she became cautious around her boyfriend during the full moon. Not that it mattered too much since she was incinerated by a renegade Watcher Gwendolyn Post, a couple of months later. Buffy had exacted quick justice on her friend's murderer but the damage had been done. Giles soon found himself in a reality where Buffy could do nothing but watch as Mayor Hill ascended. It even worked out for her because she was never summoned by Cordeila in the first place. But, to her surprise Giles looked at her solemnly and said "thank you,"

"What," Anyanka responded to Giles surprising reaction.

"I've been wondering for years if I did the right thing by helping Angel on Christmas. And now I see that he was indeed crucial to the grand scheme of things. I don't feel the need for vengeance against him anymore, your plan backfired."

"Then I guess I'll just have to kill you,"

"You tried that once and lost your powers do you really want to risk it again, I don't think The Chronomancer will really care if he loses you. And you still haven't proven to Anya that it's better to be a demon than a human. Besides if what Wesley has come to suspect is true I think your boss will want to have a face to face with me before the finale of this little performance. So I suggest you make your next choice very carefully."

"What do you want?" the demon asked sounding annoyed that the Watcher was making her so nervous.

"Take me to him,"

Anyanka teleported them both to were she knew The Chronomancer was, she also knew that he was probably was watching them and was expecting them. She had no idea what Giles was planning on doing against the Chronomancer and she really didn't care. She was getting tired of being scared of humans and once she saved her future she could care less what happened in this reality.

"Anyanka I see you brought a guest," The Chronomancer ominus voice boomed in the warehouse.

"You were expecting us," Giles replied with no hint of intimidation in his voice.

"Oh you always were a pompus fool, the great Rupert Giles, Watcher extraordinaire, the bane of demons, hunter of vampires. You were as full of yourself in my reality as you are in this one."

"You should talk, come on out and show yourself, if you're so sure of your power," The air in front of Giles shimmered as The Chronomancer stepped out of what seemed like a hole in thin air. A young man stepped out wearing a modified Phantom of the Opera costume.

"A tad flamboyant isn't it?" Giles asked

"It serves its purpose," The Chronomancer replied.

"I suppose it does at that, I personally could never picture myself wearing something like that when I was your age."

"But you're not my age, and I suppose tweed is supposed to me a more impressive uniform to go into battle with,"

"Touché, So how long are we continue this self abuse Ripper?" The young masked man stopped for a moment and seemed surprised.

"Figured it out did you?"

"Actually Wesley began to suspect after your first meeting,"

"Who would have thought the daddy's boy had it in him."

"You underestimate us that will be your undoing. But I'm guessing that you haven't really had the pleasure of fighting with these people."

"Does that include Angelus and William the Bloody?"the bitterness in his tone was unmistakable

"Your Angel never got his soul returned to him by the Romani," Giles whispered.

"A vampire with a soul, what a ridiculous concept, no wonder the Rom died and don't even get me started on the government tagging vampires,"

"We work with what we have but you seem to have forgotten that." Giles said reaching for a dagger that was concealed in his sleeve.

"I've forgotten nothing, I fought the good fight for years and how was I rewarded, imprisonment in limbo for all eternity."

Tampering with time to grant yourself eternal youth, you don't think that was a bit much, or tampering with this reality's past to execute your plan of revenge this is acceptable to you. You've forgotten everything The Watcher's ever taught you Rupert." Before he could react The Chronomancer smacked Giles across the face knocking him down.

"Rupert Giles is dead, never call me that name again."

"Not dead simply removed from existence by a self loathing mad man." Giles replied getting up. He lunged at The Chronomancer with the dagger.

"Oh please old man, I know everything that you are thinking." Giles found himself moving incredibly slowly."

"Sssssstttttttiiiiiillll …."

"Oh hang on," and with a gesture Giles found himself moving at normal speed.

"then you,"

"I'm sorry what was that?"

"My troops are better than yours; you've forgotten what the mission is about."

"Oh really,"

"Let's conclude this game, send back your hostages and we'll have a confrontation your warriors against mine. With no time manipulation tricks,'

"Just one on one's for each of our warriors. Do you really believe that some of your warriors stand even the most remote chance against mine?"

"As I've heard the young people say bring it on," The Chronomancer looked at Giles.

"And why would I agree to this proposition,"

"Because even you can't keep manipulating time like this without being noticed by them, you know who I mean, my way everything is wrapped up in a neat little package with little to no blood shed and no serious consequences, its win, win for you regardless." The cloaked figure started thinking about Giles words,

"Very well,"

"And I want another crack at you without the scepter,"

"You read my mind," he said. Giles could sense a smile behind the mask. The figure raised his scepter and then was gone.

Spike grinned as he gave Xander a flying round house to the back of the head.

"That felt a lot better than I expected, you have no idea how annoying you're going to bloody get. Xander got up and shook his head, he started to shiver.

"No master, not now" before Spike could question him Xander vanished.

"Sodding hell," Spike said. He looked at the grave that Cordeila was in, sighed and started to dig.

Anya watched as Faith stopped, she obviously heard the pistol barrel cocked.

"You really going to shoot me?" Faith asked her eyes still burning.

"Only if you force me," Anya said,

"What about Buffy, you shoot me you risk killing her."

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." She said pointing the gun at Faith.

"I don't believe that you're that stone cold" Faith said stalling.

"Believe it," a dark over shadowing voice boomed. "Well played Anya" she was so focused on the voice of The Chronomancer she didn't notice Faith vanish leaving her with the empty shell of Tara.

"I'm going to kill that bitch," Faith muttered she was relieved to feel a cold cloth covering her eyes.

"Take it easy," the familiar voice on her new employer told her as he dabbed the cloth over her eyes.

"You fucken take it easy, you didn't get maced by one of the second stringers of the Scooby group so give me one reason to take it easy.

"Because were heading to end game," Despite the pain in her eyes hearing this put a smile on Faith's face.

"About fucken time."

It never surprised Anayanka how petty humans could be. Faith clearly wanted revenge on her future counterpart but was willing to forego her revenge to get another shot at Buffy. Of course it was because of her that they were finally going ahead and saving themselves. So far she had been unable to convince her future self to forego the humanity that was forced upon her, but she had nothing but time on her hands and if she had to she would take over her future by force.

The Slayer was getting tired, unfortunately for Spike he wasn't feeling to good himself. The holy water was burning and itching like a sodding bitch. He had her stake but she was now pummeling him, the confined quarters were no longer working to his advantage but to hers. The pummeling finally stopped Spike looked up waiting to see Buffy standing over him with a stake but instead it was his new boss.

"Why the bloody hell did you do that I had her right were I wanted her,"

"Your masochistic tendencies will have to wait it's time for end game Spike," Before the vampire could respond he was already vanishing into the time stream.

_I used to love that table_ was the first thing that Angel thought as the vampire Willow tossed him against the wall. _This is too weird, I don't know if I can fight Willow like this ._He had briefly encountered the vampire Willow before but luckily he didn't have to lock horns with her. It turned he was indeed lucky; she had The Master's blood in her. She wasn't just a vampire she was one of The Order, the Master's handpicked vampire enforcers.

"Puppy's been bad making a mess on the floor," Willow said fingering the blood on the floor and tasting it. "I think puppy's getting tired."

"Just trying to get over the psychological handicap," Angel muttered. He was having a hard time fighting someone who looked like his ex's best friend. He liked Willow she reminded why he had to keep fighting. Buffy might have been his inspiration but Willow was his reminder that there were people worth protecting. But this wasn't that Willow, this was a psychopathic bisexual sadist who enjoyed torturing people who were too weak to defend themselves. He waited for her to approach him again and quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her into a haymaker. The vampire looked up at him in shock.

"Puppy hit me back; puppy never hit me before," Angel charged at her hoping to take her out before she could say or do anything else to confuse him more than he already was.

"You are weaker than my Angelus that's for sure," He recognized the voice right away.

"Come closer and say that,"

"Daddy's home," Willow squealed with glee.

Time to go Willow, we have to get ready for the big party." Angel watched as they disappeared into the ether knowing there was no way to stop them.

Spike pulled into the parking lot with a still comatose Cordeila he wasn't the first one back however.

"Cordy" Angel blurted out racing towards the unconscious brunette.

"Still out how about the others,"

"Gunn,Dawn and Tara are accounted for." Giles answered. "It appears we've reached…"

"End game yeah, so I was told by The Phantom of bloody Limbo, he smells…"

"A lot like me I know," Giles interrupted. But I think it would be best if we didn't tell the others. They don't need any further distractions," Before anything else could be said Angel and Spike sensed a familiar presence. They turned to see Buffy standing behind them with Riley slouched over her. She let the soldier down gently

"The ninja unmasked," she said looking at the vampires accusingly.

"Hey, don't look at me Willow was the one who brought him," Angel replied.

"Buffy it's time to personal feelings aside; I need you to do something." Giles said very somberly.

Faith sat in front of the mirror looking at a face that was not hers. Waiting was never her strong suit, she wanted to pummel Anya, maybe pour a whole bottle of mace in her eyes. She wondered if the demon would mind her torturing the woman she would be. Faith groaned all this metaphysical thinking was giving her a headache and to top it off The Chronodude was not letting her have any play. Whoever was behind that mask he had it bad for Buffy and not just lusty bad, but keep her virgin because no man can touch her but me bad. She wondered if she should tell her new boss that she had some action with Riley before bursting into church. No not yet, wait until end game when she proven once and for all who's the best Slayer.

The mirrors hummed with magic and Willow could sense it, she also sensed movement behind her she turned to see herself or a lot of her selves behind her pointing at her with magical glowing hands. She raised her hand and muttered a defensive spell just before the dark reflections launched their magical attacks. She had to turn the spell into a sphere because she noticed the reflections all around her were stepping out of the mirror. She struggled to keep the shield up while she attacked herself.

Xander found himself back at the warehouse the smell of the Master's power was everywhere.

"It's time for end game, my young anima friend," his master's voice boomed. Xander cringed he could feel the power underneath his skin, "and if you come out ahead you can stay the way you are now, powerful, virile, nearly indestructible. Xander liked the sound of what was being offered.

"So when do we start hunting?"

Willow knew she wouldn't be able to keep her shield up forever. She started muttering a spell. She could feel the magic building up in her and at the completion of her incantation the shield shattered into a multitude of magic projectiles striking down the other Willows. The original stood up and caught her breath, she was stopped short by the sound of a spell being cast, and she turned to see more Willows stepping out of mirrors.

"This is not good," she said. She knew that she was going to be overwhelmed if she didn't think of something quick. She muttered a quick spell and a thick cloud of black smoke filled the maze. _ That should buy me some time_, she thought to herself. She listened and waited for her doppelgangers to make a move but all she heard was silence. Cautiously she cleared the smoke from the room and saw that the room was empty. Her reflections were once more just reflections. But no sooner did she start to take a step when the reflections started to come out of the mirror again.

_No reflection, no doppelgangers,_ the young witch deducted as she summoned up another cloud.

Xander stared at Buffy while she paced his instincts told him that it wasn't the Buffy he knew and his master had already implied about severe punishments that would be served if anyone touched The Slayer. He could smell her frustration she was like a bitch in heat. Unfortunately the master was always watching and waiting for the rest of his warriors to return.

Spike looked at Xander staring at Faith and could almost guess what the hyena was thinking had spent years trying to kill the bitch and now he was getting hot and bothered by her. No this was crazy he was not going to allow himself to become The Slayers bitch.

Spike's future watched Buffy's reaction to Giles request. He had to admit that it was a brilliant plan if it worked. He had his doubts thought since the evil guy seemed to be connected to Giles in some way. Which meant it was possible that he knew exactly how Giles would think. But then again Giles could suspect that and do something that would catch himself by surprise. _Its official I hate time travel stuff._

They wanted her and she knew it and it bothered her. Not because she was scared of them she was Xander's first and Spike was having issues regarding his attraction to his mortal enemy. Willow was the one making her uneasy it was just weird seeing her wearing a leather bustier and going after any piece of ass that approached her. She was getting impatient Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles and that bitch Anya had survived their ambush Angelus had not returned yet neither. She started to feel a twinge of concern for Xander Red was a witch but what chance did Joe Average have against Angelus.

Never in Willow's life did she think that she would ever owe her life to Bruce Lee. But this whole thing was playing out like a Bruce Lee movie that she had watched with Xander. Lee had found himself trapped in a hall of mirrors getting beaten until he started smashing mirrors. Willow started muttering a spell, she was familiar with some Gailec spells but this was the first time she considered doing what she was about to do. Summoning a creature like this was going to require some pain on her part. She grabbed the sharpened stake from her boot and pushed it into the palm of her hand. The blood flowed from her hand as she muttered the spell that would allow her to summon the banshee. She could feel its essence flowing around her the magic, the music, the sorrow, she knew that she had to be careful our risk getting lost in the creatures rage and pain. She focused all her attention on the mirrors and before more distorted reflections could pop out she filled the entire room with a scream that shattered all the enchanted mirrors well at the same time putting up an enchanted sound barrier around herself protecting her from all the flying glass. After what seemed like a lifetime of flying glass Willow returned the spirit of the banshee to its resting place.

Faith really was surprised to see Ethan return looking scared shitless as he approached The Chronomancer.

"Her power is greater than even she suspects". He gasped.

"What," Faith asked finding it hard to believe that Willow Rosenberg could cause such fear in someone.

"Her power, she has potential to cause such chaos if she ever learned about her full power,"

"I'm sorry we're talking about Willow here, right the gay little Jewish girl?" Ethan just stared at her like she was speaking another language.

"That little Jewish girl has such darkness in her, she has the potential to destroy the world," a small grin formed on Ethan's face as he began to see the possibilities that Willow presented.

"Wow, who thought Red had it in her?"

Buffy hated the phone call that she just made she knew Giles was right but she didn't want to have anything to do with them again. She was worried Giles had never expressed a need for outside help before. True the latest Big Bad was powerful with a plan but Giles seemed almost rattled by him and that concerned her more than the idea of taking on her darker counterpart. The Chronomancer was holding all the cards forcing her friends to go one on one with all their counterparts. Willow teleported in looking somewhat smug expression on her face next to her was an unconscious Oz.

"Is everyone here?" she asked looking around anxiously.

"Everyone but Xander," Anya said sounding anxious.

"Alright calm down Anya," Buffy said trying to keep calm herself, "I'm sure Xander's fine." She said not sounding too sure.

"I suggest that we all calm down and compare notes," Giles said but Buffy could tell that he was trying his best to hide the fact that he was worried.

Angel watched as all the scoobies official and unofficial traded information and it left him with a cold sensation in his chest. The others weren't too thrilled with the information either.

"Oh Goddess," Willow muttered. Giles and Buffy said nothing Anya went pale.

"No doubt about it," the ensouled vampire said regretting the words as he spoke them. "Xander and Wesley are left alone with Angelus. Everyone looked at him expecting him to suggest a plan of action but the vampire just looked at them with a guilty expression on his face.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

_Note: This story takes place shortly after the Interlude episode of Buffy and the Epiphany episode of Angel._

_Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Angel: A mysterious stranger who can control time known only as The Chronomancer arrives in Sunnydale on a strange mission involving Buffy. When the Angel Investigations crew arrives The Chronomancer goes back in time and starts recruiting alternate versions of The Scoobies for his own purposes. His first step was using his dark soldiers to kidnap some of the crew from each group to use as hostages. The Scoobies accepting The Chronomancers twisted invitations succeeded in freeing all but one of the hostages. The concern formed by both groups grows even more as they realize that Xander and Wesley were left at the mercy of Angelus._

Buffy the Vampire Slayer/Angel

The Chronomancer part 6

Out of Time

Anya paced across the floor, the concern for Xander was shown across her face. She loved him; she never thought she would feel that emotion after that nasty business with Olaf. But Xander was different from Olaf (besides the fact that he was a troll). He accepted her and was loyal to her, taught her that being human again wasn't necessarily a bad thing and helped her get along with his friends. Now he was alone against a particularly brutal and sadistic vampire. She watched Willow trying to set up a location and retrieval spell hoping to get back Xander and Wesley.

"I'm sure he's fine," Giles said walking up behind her. "Xander has an unusual habit of getting out of situations that would kill a normal person,"

"But that's it, Xander is normal, he's not super strong, or magical, or good with ancient stuff." Giles put his hand on her shoulder doing his best to reassure but Anya could tell that they were all thinking the same thing she was.

Giles was worried, not so much about Xander and Angelus since he knew that The Chronomacer wouldn't allow Angelus to kill Xander so much as rough him up a bit. No he was worried about what would happen when they finally confronted their darker counterparts. Willow was the only one who could go full out on her counterpart without worrying about destroying herself. All the others were part of the past which meant any damage they inflicted could have lasting repercussions later. He was also concerned about Xander and Anya facing more powerful counterparts who felt no need to keep their futures alive. Another idea struck him that might be able to ensure victory. His thoughts were interrupted by a flash and the sound of a concerned Anya.

"Xander," In horror Giles saw that a beaten and battered Xander was lying on the floor still breathing and next to him was a comatose Wesley.

"I guess The Chronomacer is ready to start end game."

"Why did you interrupt The Angel's fun," Willow asked The Chronomancer.

"I need the other Xander alive for the party" The Chronomancer said trying to sound as soothing as possible. Willow liked this game and she liked her new friends The Slayer was hot and the smell of fear made her even more endearing, Xander was an animal more fun than when he was dead, The Angel and William the Bloody were like rock stars to her and Anyanka was constantly misbehaving which kept the game from getting boring. And their host had more than enough power to make sure that the entertainment kept coming. The only thing that bothered her was the fact that no one was allowed to play with the The Slayer. But then she had enough toys to play with for now and Daddy promised more after the game was over.

Faith wanted to get the final game underway she wanted to take Buffy one on one with no interruptions. No Scoobies, No Big Bad's just her and B. _But what happens afterwards?_ The question was nagging her. She saw how possessive The Chronomacer was of her or of her in Buffy's body and was starting to doubt that he would allow her to keep it. At this point all she wanted was her freedom but she wasn't sure how she was going to get it. It wasn't going to easy to trick a guy who can see what your going to do before you fully think of doing it. For the first time in her life Faith felt in over her head.

Giles quickly got the first aid kit from the back and approached Xander carefully.

"Couldn't beat him," Xander muttered Giles carefully removed Xander's jacket. He could see that Xander's arm was broken "Only reason I'm alive is because game's not over," he said wincing as Giles was making a sling for his arm. Years of training taught him how to treat wounds of varying severity. He knew Xander would recover in time but time was something they didn't have much of.

"Willow I need some assistance over here and then I need to see you afterwards." Giles said silently cursing. He hadn't had time to find a proper instructor for Willow and Tara in their magic. But Willow's magic was one of the best weapons they had against their adversary. In fact the only real advantage they had was The Chronomancer wasn't too familiar with the abilities and skills that The Slayer's friends provided. He just hoped that The Chronomancer's ego would keep him from looking into the future and seeing what he had planned.

Angelus was not happy about letting Xander be returned to The Magic Box alive, he would have preferred returning him to Buffy in several boxes. But he knew better than to question the new boss at the moment especially since he was being given a chance to dust Angel once and for all. Until then he could be patient with the other sources of amusement that he was staying with, Xander was a lot more interesting as a hyena, Anyanka kept messing things up, Spike seemed really screwed about the fact that Faith was in Buffy's body and Willow kept looking at him like he was a rock star. He knew that Willow liked to swing both ways, she would still play with boys from time to time but for real fun she stopped driving the stick. Angel was cut off by Buffy before he could point out the demon was just allowing all of Willow's inhibitions to roam free. She seemed a lot like Drusilla only strangely more dangerous; her insanity had a more vindictive streak compared to Drusilla's childish one. But she could actually be good for a couple of laughs and drinks.

"Just try not to use the arm until we're summoned," Willow said to Xander. Anya watched the both of them and felt a twinge of jealousy not because of any romantic connection between the two of them, but because Willow could use her magic to help heal him to offer them both protection, power that she selfishly used to cause misery and strife before she lost it. Xander looked at her and smiled, it was his attempt to reassure her but it was failing miserably. She knew that he was going up against an anima, a powerful animal spirit that possessed him years ago and he was doing it without magic powers, super strength, or even extensive combat training.

"How are you holding up," he asked her.

"I'm worried you're going to end up being eaten by yourself," she said refusing to sugar coat her feelings or opinions. He smiled at her.

"And I'm worried you're going to end up killing yourself," Anya knew what he was talking about she was also going to have to face up to her past the only difference was she wasn't going into a lethal situation if she lost she would simply be turned back into a vengeance demon. She loved Xander and was willing to risk almost anything for him but she still wanted to live, besides if The Chronomancer thinks he could kill her boyfriend than he had truly no idea what a vengeance demon really was.

Spike was getting impatient he just wanted to get to the fighting already. Everybody else was expressing their feelings and he noticed that both Xander and Anya had discreetly gone into the back. Willow was discussing some plan that Giles was going over. Buffy and Angel were awkwardly arming themselves while stealing glances at the unconscious body's on the floor. He was ready to have his cathartic moment

"It's time," Buffy said interrupting his thinking. Seven glowing doors appeared but unlike last time these ones seemed to position themselves in front of each individual.

"Is it ready Willow," Giles asked facing the doorway. Spike watched as Willow threw a charm on the floor and with a flash he felt something tingle on his wrist he stole a glance and saw that the witches spell seemed to be taking effect. Sighing he stepped in his door.

Buffy stepped into her door and the first thing that struck her was how warm it was. The sound of cheers bombarded her. She could now see that she was in a gladiatorial arena complete with audience. Across from her on the other side she could see herself only a year younger. She had done this dance before and it was really strange experience one that she wasn't eager to repeat if it could be helped. But here she was facing Faith in her body from one year ago.

"Kinda freaky isn't it?" Faith asked walking over to her. Buffy didn't reply she knew that it was going to end and violence and she was more than ready for it.

"A casino, I was expecting something a little more theatrical," Giles remarked to The Chronomancer who was sitting at a table shuffling cards.

"I figured we could have a civilized discussion over a couple of hands, I remember that you used to play." Giles cautiously sat across from the sorcerer and waited as his hand was dealt. At closer look he could see that The Chronomancer was younger than he thought in physical frame anyway.

"You tampered with your age for her didn't you," the masked man didn't answer. "That's why they canned you,"

"Control mongers, a bunch of stuffy tweed wearing advisors who don't know what it's like to get their hands dirty. You should know better than anyone,"

"I'll take two," Giles said pushing two cards aside. "Oh I agree, but it still doesn't explain why you are doing all this,"

"Dealer takes three, that's for me to know and you to figure out." The masked man replied.

Buffy had on occasionally practised in front of a mirror but this was different and harder. Faith had the advantage since Buffy had to be careful not to damage her younger self too much.

"You know B, you really should learn to relax and not beat yourself up all the time." Faith said while throwing a punch at The Slayer. Buffy blocked and countered with one of her own which Faith blocked. The crowd was going wild as they watched the two young Slayers fight.

"We should have made this a spectator sport a long time ago B." Faith said striking out at Buffy again.

"I outgrew the mud pit a long time ago Faith, I outgrew a lot of things a long time ago." She blocked Faith's punched and followed with a reverse spinning punch which caught the other Buffy by surprise. "But you're still doing your best to take everything that's mine, you're still pathetic." Faith growled and gave Buffy a foot sweep that knocked her off her feet and Faith followed up with an elbow drop. The crowd continued to watch with eager anticipation. Before Faith could get up for another attack Buffy caught her in a head scissor and threw her to the ground.

"The mall, out of all the sodden places he could have picked he picks a mall full of people. In broad daylight, what kind of idiot would do this?" Spike questioned.

"The kind that wanted to see how much of a ponce you are or that I will become. Spike turned to see himself standing in a service corridor. Spike watched as his future approached him. He didn't look the same and he didn't seem to have a soul. "So what the bloody hell happened to us to have you side with The Slayer?" he asked in disgust.

"It's kind of complicated," his future replied.

"Simplify it," Spike said grabbing his future and slamming him against the door. "When did we decide to become that bloody poof Angel?" His future grabbed him and slammed his head against his younger counterpart.

"I'm not Angel; none of this is my bloody choice."

"Spike smiled at his future counterpart. "Then let's give you one".

After making his suggestion he watched as the other Spike looked him over,

"You want me to throw the fight and let you dust me? Are you out of your bloody mind?"

"Would you prefer to be The Slayers pet, we're the same person you bloody git we both win in the end," Spike argued with himself. "Only you never get that sodden chip in your head and you don't end up Buffy's bitch. Besides ponce you can't kill me I'm you from before dusting me would be suicide," His future looked over Spike and smiled.

"You know how I'm going to answer this,"

"Yeah, this could be a pretty good tussle,"

"We have some time to kill," The two Spikes straightened the collars on their jackets and prepared to go a few rounds.

"Well this is a hygienic," Anya remarked as she looked around the arena that was chosen for her.

"I thought we could have a little girl talk." Anyanka replied from behind her. "Don't worry no one will disturb us here."

"You couldn't pick anything better than a subway station bathroom? So I suppose you're going to try and convince me to betray Xander,"

"Better than giving him a chance to betray you, they all do eventually, you should already know that," Anya looked at herself.

"Was I really that much of a whiner back then," Anya asked her past. Anyanka looked at her in disbelief.

"You really think you can survive a physical encounter with me," before Anya could move Anyanka grabbed her shoulder and with one arm shoved her into the wall. "You've forgotten a lot Anya" she said as she lifted Anya by her throat. Anya struggled to reach into her bag which she still had. She pulled out a vial and with all her strength tossed the vial at Anyanka's face. The vengeance demon dropped Anya and put her hands at her face as the liquid burned.

"I remember everything, Anyanka including how to beat you," she said catching her breath.

"You think a little holy water will stop me?" Anyanka asked sounding very upset.

"It's a start," Anya said running out of the bathroom.

The two vampires traded blows back and forth but neither one seemed to be able to get the upper hand. A mall security guard watched as identical twins fought in the service corridor. They seemed to anticipate each others moves perfectly and on more than one occasion did the guard lose track of who was who. The two vampires circled each other blocking every blow the other attempted.

"This isn't as nearly as much fun as I thought it would be," Spike's future remarked

"Like a bloody waste of time really," he replied. They both thought that it would be brutal and exciting but they knew each others styles too well. Every punch or kick was blocked or evaded. Instead of a drag out last man standing brawl the two combatants found themselves in a repetitive circle. Spike stepped back and pullet a wooden stake from his jacket.

"Not going to buy a bloke a drink first?" his future asked. Spike looked at himself and shrugged.

"Why not, it's not like we're going anywhere." He replied. The two counterparts straightened themselves out and tried to find the nearest sewer grate.

Faith could sense that Buffy was holding back, and it was a fact that she was more than willing to take advantage of. The rouge Slayer knew that Buffy wouldn't risk killing her but she felt no such resolve as she slammed her fist into Buffy's kneecap. She could feel Buffy's grip weakening and Buffy opened her legs quickly and then just as quickly brought her right leg down on Faith's throat. The doppelganger coughed both surprised by the kick and the ferocity behind it. She was even more surprised when she felt another kick to her ribcage. Instinct forced her to roll to the left before Buffy's roundhouse connected. She struggled to catch her breath while just narrowly avoiding another attack.

"Damn B have you lost it,"

"Trust me Faith this will hurt me a lot more than it will hurt you." Buffy replied hitting her younger self with a right hand jab while the spectators went wild in the stands.

Anyanka couldn't believe how much she was going to forget, Anya should have know better than to think that she could out run a vengeance demon. She teleported right next to herself.

"That was foolish, why do deny what every fibre of your being is telling you? You want the vengeance back, the power to crush these insignificant insects.

"The safety and comfort of knowing that no one will hurt you, that all you have to worry about is cursing unfaithful men without worrying that you will be entrapped by one." Anya responded defiantly. Anyanka looked at her future and almost felt a pang of sympathy before cracking her knuckles.

"One last chance then we have to do this the hard way." The vengeance demon told her future while cracking her knuckles. Anya backed up a couple of feet and pulled a charm from her pocket.

"You really don't want to back me into a corner," Anya said gripping the charm.

"Oh Anya how low you've fallen resorting to empty threats to stop me," the demon advanced on her.

"You asked for this," Anya said throwing the charm to the ground, a flash of white surrounded the subway. The flash subsided and Anyanka sight returned to her and what she saw made her scream a very terrified scream.

The bartender watched with some confusion as the two identical men that looked like Billy Idol sat drinking shots. He was unaware of any Billy Idol fan clubs and those two looked almost two similar.

"Another round," Spike's past shouted out.

"And keep them coming," his future ordered.

"So I guess this is it, we'll get you nice and numb and then, poof no more Buffy's pet."

"Sounds like a bloody plan, that bitch has been a thorn in my side for the longest time."

"It'll all be over soon enough," the waitress brought them there drinks and the two took there shots.

"You know bloody worse thing is; we still want her." Spike told his past.

"You mean we're going to want her."

"Bullocks you still wanted her, even before ending up with this bloody chip in your head. You wanted to conquer her,"

"I wanted to kill her," his past corrected her.

"No you wanted to own her, you wanted to show her that being The Slayer didn't keep her from being a woman."

"You're bloody drunk; all I want is to kill that bitch, that's it." Spike's past contested with him.

Then why haven't you? You could have killed her a long time ago, you could have shot her with our rifle, fire bombed her house, rigged her mother's car. Face it you wanted to get closer to her; you wanted to do it up close and personal and when you had the chance when you were up close and personal with her you didn't want to kill her anymore." Spike watched as his future slouched in his chair. He looked at the pathetic sod that he was doomed to become.

"Right then, no more talk we have a date with a stake.

Buffy was going to win she was going to her way again; she was going to come out on top again. The realization angered Faith it was always Buffy that wins.

"No,' she screamed and lashed out with a sidekick that would have broke Buffy's rib cage if she hadn't dodged it first. Faith lashed out with punches, kicks, round houses, spinning attacks anything that would take away the advantage that she always seemed to gain. "You won't win again, I'll beat you, I'll beat I'm the Slayer now, damn it I'm the Slayer now." She screamed out in frustration. Buffy jumped back and Faith could see the last thing she wanted to see on Buffy's face pity.

Angelus really wasn't surprised to find himself in a cemetery at night the theatrics were right up his new bosses' alley. He felt charged ready for combat against his counterpart.

"Nice night for a battle isn't it?" he knew that voice it was the one voice in all the world that he hated, it was the voice of his jailer, and probation officer, the voice of the man that kept killing his allies, kept saving people by using his power, using his skills. The hands that once were gleefully used to spill blood were now being used to keep any blood from being spilled. He looked at his future and growled.

"I imagine this is pretty cathartic for you," Angelus told Angel.

"I have been waiting for this a long time," Angel replied taking out his broad sword.

"Ah, ah can't kill me I'm your past you kill me and you kill yourself."

"It just might be worth it," Angel replied advancing towards himself. Angelus reached behind his back and pulled a sword out of nowhere.

"Talk about suicidal, good thing the new boss made sure that we were all armed." Angelus replied taking up a combat position.

Xander smelled something confusing, something that was familiar but he couldn't quite place what it was. The whole place was full of smells human perspiration, used chewing gum, stale soda, blood rubber which he figured made sense since he was in the ring. Across from him he could someone else, he looked familiar; he looked like Xander. This confused Xander and made his head hurt. How could he be over there, when he was over here? His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a crowd that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The shock of the crowd seemed to snap the other Xander out of his confused state as he aimed a gun at Xander.

"You won't win you know," Giles told the sorcerer as he revealed another winning hand. If his comment or his winning bothered his opponent the masked man wouldn't let it show. Instead the masked man clenched his fingers together and looked at The Watcher.

"I don't see why not, my warriors are a lot stronger and more ruthless than yours ever will be, or have been,"

"Perhaps but each one of them have been overcome by my group in the past," In fact these kids continue to surprise me with their resourcefulness," Giles replied taking two cards. "Besides we both know you have no intention of freeing your troops when this is all over it would damage the time stream too much." Giles paused for a moment and tried to read the young magician's face. "Except it's not really them is it, there doppelgangers, mystic copies not the originals." The young magician was not responding to The Watcher in any obvious ways but Giles recognized all too familiar subtle reactions to what was being said.

"You are talking an awful lot for someone who is about to lose everything," The Chronomancer replied. "Are you trying to distract me Rupert?" The Chronomancer asked Giles just grinned.

"I was going to ask you the same question."

A crowd was cheering as the two red heads faced off. One was a practising Wicca who was learning the art quicker than some people liked. The other was a vampire version of her who was twisted, evil and insane. They found themselves in the gymnasium surrounded by a crowd of people. Willow was excited she had a chance to play with herself again and doing it in front of a crowd made it that more intense.

"Hello me," she said approaching the other Willow.

"Get back," the other Willow ordered, "don't make me hurt you." This amused the vampire. She remembered when she used to be like that fragile, scared, and insignificant. That all ended when The Master approached her. He made her strong, powerful and no longer afraid of her feelings. She immediately went after Xander after that night and he too became free and assisted her in getting others. It turned out that he liked to watch while she played with her pretties. It was the best time of her life and now she was getting a chance to do it all over again. She heard herself speaking a different language before being sent flying back.

"That's your last warning," the other Willow claimed raising her arms dramatically. Willow stood up and dusted herself off.

"Well that was an interesting trick," the vampire said as she rose to her feet.

"There's more where that came from so back off," the other Willow said sounding less afraid than before.

"I think I want to see how many other tricks you have," the vampire replied swaying her hips and vamping out.

Centuries of pent up aggression and hatred were finally set free as the two vampires clashed there blades. There was no technique; no skill just two vampires who wanted to dust each other. Angel swung his blade with reckless abandon while Angelus parried his thrusts. Both of them were just reacting without thinking.

"Man, tense much," the vampire retorted. Angel didn't reply instead he kept slashing at the demon in him. "Wow, how long has it been since you've got your rocks off? Oh that's right years," Angelus parried the last blow and suckered punch his soul owning counter part. He then backed up a couple of steps. "You pathetic waste, living in alleys, feeding off rats, drinking pigs blood, becoming The Slayer's Pet only to have to dump her." Angel circled around his twin.

"That's what really pisses you off isn't it? Not that I didn't kill anyone but that I'm saving them, it must really have killed you watching me save them being denied that sweet, sweet blood so good going down. Knowing love and friendship and all the other things that you hate," The blades clashed again as the two vampires attacked each other again.

The two drunk vampires stumbled back to Spike's crypt barely able to stand no less fight each other. They barely said a word to each other hoping to avoid a very awkward conversation. Spike watched as his future stumbled down a ladder landing in a crypt. He followed curious to see what he had done with the place. It was one of his darkest secrets, his infatuation with interior decorating. Few of his guests brought it up but he could tell that they were impressed with the work that he did in his crypt. It was almost livable and he knew Dawn couldn't get enough of it.

"Nice place we've got here," he told his future counterpart.

"It's not fancy but it's better than a dirty factory." His future replied with drunken modesty.

"Finally putting our decorating skills to use, it's about time."

"Our secret shame we have a future in interior decorating." His future answered sounding embarrassed

"As long as Angelus never found out we were the ones who decorated Dru's room."

"He would have never let us hear the end of it, well I suppose we should get to it." The future Spike said stumbling towards his bed. "Use whatever you find lying around; just make it quick," the blonde vampire said as he collapsed on his bed.

Pity, it was all over B's face and Faith hated it. Buffy had no right to feel pity for her; she had no right to feel anything she was no longer The Slayer. She relinquished the title when she died. She was the strong one now, she was The Slayer the one that everyone should appreciate and love. She charged at the older looking Buffy, who easily side stepped her. There was no more coordination or technique coming from Faith anymore just a desperate attempt to hurt Buffy.

"You'll never beat me Faith; you'll never have my life, why do you want it so badly? Do you hate yourself that much?"

"Don't you dare B, don't you dare patronize me. I'll take you down before I allow you to look down on me."

"I'm tired of this Faith, I'm tired of you trying to destroy yourself and drag everyone down with you. You want to end this, fine let's end this." Faith caught her breath and took a battle position.

"May the best Buffy win," Faith replied.

"I warned you to back off," the other Willow said as she sent her twin flying. Willow had to admit she was surprised to learn that her still human counterpart was a lot stronger than she considered.

"You're a lot stronger than your pretty friend I wonder if you'll taste just as sweet. Anya stopped me from playing too much with her but you…" before she could finish she was sent flying back even farther. The audience cheered as she hit the ground. This wasn't right the vampire thought she shouldn't be the one who's losing.

"You've just said the wrong thing," the other Willow said her eyes suddenly turning black. "Nobody hurts my girl, nobody," as she said this flames erupted from her hands.

"Oh shit," Willow muttered as her twin prepared to smoke her.

The two vampires continued to slash at each other but neither one was going to gain ground this way and Angelus knew it. It angered him to see his powers and skills being used to save lives instead of killing.

"Your soul sickens me, you think your so noble now, your nothing, a sham, a young punk that would have died of syphilis centuries ago if I hadn't come along. And now what you think you're better now, you really think you can redeem yourself for all the years of blood that you've shed?"

"It's called bettering myself look it up," his ensouled counterpart replied.

"Oh please you run an agency that's barely keeping its head above water, working with amateurs that are cannon fodder at most."

"They're more than you've ever had, would you trust Darla or Drusilla to come to your rescue. You have no one anymore, Darla's dead, Drusilla has left and Spike is working with The Slayer. You've got nothing."

"You wouldn't even exist without me, face it Angel never even existed until Angelus was cursed all you are is a curse a non entity,"

"A curse that still has a lot to make up for," saying this he advanced towards his doppelganger.

"Yeah, like those Manilow concerts," Angelus responded before attacking Angel.

"The Rupert Giles from my reality is dead, a tired old man forced to sacrifice everything he cared about for The Watcher's Council. Don't you get tired of it all; preventing yourself from enjoying all the fruits of your labors, no power, no wealth, and no love?"

"I really don't have much use for the things that you mentioned," Giles replied. And I have plenty of love these kids are my family and I won't let anyone, even a younger version of myself hurt them. The Chronomancer leaned back and took off his mask revealing a younger Ripperfied Giles.

"So you figured it out,"

"I recognize every single twitch you did while we played. And Wesley recognized my sitting posture when he first saw you. I had to be sure though, I didn't want the others holding back because their enemy was someone they knew." The younger Giles stood up from his chair.

"Then you understand why I have to do this?"

"Actually I honestly don't have the first clue to what you're trying to accomplish and tell you the truth I really don't care. This ends now." Giles quickly rolled back his sleeve and pulled the bracelet around wrist off and threw it to the ground. He waited but nothing seemed to have happened.

"Well that was impressive," the younger Giles remarked before tossing Giles a rapier. "But you're right it's time to conclude this ugly business."

Willow was surprised to find that she was frightened, she hadn't been frightened since the day she died but she was scared now. This other Willow had something dark in her, dark and impossible to control. She rolled out of the way before the fire could hit her. She watched other Willow turn her wrist and the fire seemed to follow the notion. She was controlling the fire and having it follow her. She could feel it getting closer but before it could finish her it and the witch that conjured it were suddenly both gone.

The fire was fading away and so was she, Willow knew why the seeker spell must be summoning her. Giles had asked her to make bracelets that everyone received so he could summon them all so they could ambush The Chronomancer. She just wished that Giles timing could have been better. She still had the fire in her hands and she couldn't shut it off until she got to where they were going.

Bunnies; the entire subway platform was filled with bunnies, cotton white, nose twitching bunnies. Anyanka was petrified she had never seen so many bunnies in one place before; she had never felt such terror before. The bunnies were everywhere watching her, plotting against her. She saw her future also having a hard time trying to stay calm.

"Are you insane, have you lost all your senses," Anyanka asked panicking before her future could answer she faded away.

Xander opened fire at his confused counterpart nailing it in the chest. The hyena looked at his human counterpart and confusion gave way to anger and he charged. Instinct took over and Xander quickly reloaded the tranq rifle and shot himself again but not before the hyena landed on top of him. The human was shocked to see his mirror image above him snarling and trying to bite his face off and it was all he could do to keep the rifle between them.

"All the fun that you prevented me from having, all the blood I could have spilt and instead you force me to sit through Manilow concerts, operas and poetry readings," Angelus spat out striking his sword against Angel

"Like you really minded the last one, hell you even liked Spike's poems." Angel replied parrying his demon twins blows.

"Well they had a nice sentimental lyrical quality and, oh I'm going to kill you."

"Feel welcome to give it your best and then I'll give you mine." Angel parried but Angelus continued to charge not noticing that Angel was getting paler until he faded away completely.

_The bunnies are gone, the bunnies are gone_ the thought went through Anya's head over and over again. She looked at her surroundings along with her allies. They apparently were materializing in a kitchen she saw Willow and Angel and she caught her breath

"Xander" she yelled out loud and leaped at the confused young man.

"Xander," both of the Giles's could hear Anya's happy cry.

"So Rupert, you were distracting me well since you invited your friends," The Chronomancer motioned with the staff he was holding and before Giles's eyes a darker cast of characters that he met in Sunnydale appeared before his eyes.

"Oh boy lunch," Xander said before giggling like a madman.

Xander liked what he saw the new pack was together he could smell Willow and another woman in the kitchen along with the human Xander and the appetizer was the stuffy old librarian.

"Dibs on Angel," Angelus said with glee as he raced towards the kitchen with his sword in hand. He rushed at the door and grabbed the handle a surge of heat surrounded the knob.

"Uh,oh" the vampire muttered before the kitchen door blew open revealing a flaming handed Willow behind her the rest of The Super Friends. "Oh crap, Angelus said shaking himself off. He looked at The Chronomancer who was indeed a younger Giles.

"Well played Rupert, you're right this ends now" and with a motion his allies all charged into the kitchen when they were struck by a blinding flash.

Willow was doing magic tricks again Angelus thought as his eyes began to clear. The small place was filled with people. The vampire saw a familiar streak of blonde hair and charged at it. His weight took Buffy down hard.

"Hello Lover," Angelus sneered.

"Angelus you idiot, it's me Faith," the Slayer replied.

The small space and amount of people wasn't helping The Slayer or her friends either. Xander was able to squeeze himself out of the kitchen to see Giles fencing with The Chronomancer. Xander looked around trying to find some kind of weapon he could use to help Giles. He picked up a bowl of peanuts and tossed it at his opponent. The Chronomancer however somehow used his foil to deflect them towards Giles who in turn deflected them back at Xander.

"Xander, don't bloody help me," Giles yelled out trying to fence while distracted.

The hyena saw Angelus on top of Buffy and was angry; he quickly pushed his way through the crowded room and threw the vampire of her.

"She's mine," he growled at the vampire.

"She's the wrong one you idiot," the vampire growled back.

Willow couldn't believe the insanity that was taking place, she watched as the meddling Giles was fencing with a younger Giles? The human Xander was trying to help the older Giles so she obviously should help the younger one.

"Giles look out," she heard Xander shout, the older Giles quickly complied crouching down while she was charging sending her sprawling into the younger one.

Anyanka felt disgusted the clever plan of her new master was falling apart faster than most of her customers when seeing the results of her vengeance

"Get off the boss you vamp skank," the vengeance demon said throwing Willow off The Chronomancer.

The human Anya looked around in the kitchen for a weapon, she still had one more jolt of magic left in her. But she was going to need something to help distinguish the good guys from the bad guys. She inched her way to the cupboards when she felt someone grab her. She acted without thinking like Xander taught her, grab the arm pull them towards you and kick them in the groin.

"Bloody hell," Spike muttered.

The demon could see it her guarantee all she had to do was grab it. The Chronomancer was confused and unprotected all she had to do was get the sceptre. It was within her reach but it felt like forever just to get to it.

"Stupid demon did you really think I didn't see you trying this," The young sorcerer hissed and sent her flying back.

Slipping past Spike Anya ran towards the cupboard and pulled out a bag of flour. She tried quickly to sneak past the others who were just fighting chaotically left and right. She burst out of the kitchen. She saw a stunned Xander staring at what looked like two Giles's an older and a younger one.

"I know you," she heard a familiar voice that made a chill go up her spine. She felt a strong hand grab the back of her shoulder. "You should learn to play nice," the vampire Willow snarled.

Anya's scream snapped Xander out of his daze. He saw Willow squeezing Anya with more strength than he knew she had. He pulled a stake from his coat and advanced towards her.

"Bloody Hyena," a drunk and lumbering Spike blurted out before striking him down.

Angel was getting a headache as he tried to use his nose to determine which scent was which but he couldn't distinguish one from the other. He suddenly felt the bracelet on his wrist begin to tingle and before he could react he found himself with everyone he assumed was the good guy outside.

Anyanka got up and found herself back in the kitchen with her squad including the young Chronomancer confronting them at the door was the human Willow and her human counterpart.

"Do it'" Willow commanded. Anya clapped her hands and suddenly a white cloud of smoke enveloped the room.

Buffy was grateful for a break from the chaos, she took a quick scan around the room and confirmed that everyone was wearing a bracelet, but she also noticed two people were missing.

"Where's Willow and Anya," before anyone could answer her question the two ladies came running from the kitchen followed by there counterparts who were covered in flour.

Flour the whole team was covered in flour _no more accidentally hurting the allies _Spike observed. He saw a bewildered bunch of white hats in front of them.

"Alright everyone it's party time so pick a bloody target and go to town,"

Giles was too busy fencing with his younger counterpart to notice the flour squadron around them. His counterpart wasn't as good swordsman as he was but he was making up for it with sheer tenacity. This wasn't going as well as he hoped; he planned to stop The Chronomancer before The Scoobies found out his identity but the younger Ripper was determined to defeat the Watcher. He noticed his opponent was distracted by a large shadow and he himself had barely any time to move out of the way of the table that Anyanka had thrown. The middle aged Watcher barely quickly recovered his glasses and his rapier before coming face to face with an albino Willow.

"Now you I know I don't like you," Willow said lifting him by the throat before she started squeezing.

The vengeance demon couldn't imagine this getting any worse, she was covered in flour, unable to reach sceptre that would grant her the power to avoid her grisly fate.

"You've lost, I'm not convinced that you're right about being human," she looked at her human counterpart who was looking at her with contempt. "Now I think you should surrender before things get worse for you," Anyanka lashed out at her future only to find an amulet placed in her hands, "Your choice not mine," she said and stabbed her hand and the vengeance demon found herself being drawn into the amulet.

Faith saw the vampire Willow squeezing the breath out of Giles who was struggling to reach a concealed crucifix.

"Hey Red' give him a toss will you," Willow smiled she seemingly liked the idea of helping a Slayer beat on a Watcher and tossed Giles in Faith's direction. She looked down and smiled at the idea that the last thing The Watcher seeing is his golden girl kicking him unconscious.

"Now this is bloody more like it" Spike said as he slugged Angel with a right cross. Angel returned the sentiment by blocking the next punch and raising his foot towards Spike's knee. But the vampire quickly stepped to the side leaving Angel vulnerable to an elbow to the back of the head.

Faith was sharing Spike's enthusiasm for the chaos, true she was now distinguishable from Buffy but it didn't mean that it would be easier for them to attack her; after all she was still in Buffy's body and Xander who was rushing to save Giles seemed to have forgotten that she was not as concerned about hurting him as Buffy would have been. The young tried to strike her down with a blunt edge. Amused Faith caught his arms and head butted him following up with a kick to the stomach that caused the young man to hit the wall knocking him unconscious.

Anya saw that she didn't have time to savior her victory as she saw that her side had seemed to be losing.

"Picked the wrong team?" the cruel voice of Angelus said taunting her. Refusing to be helpless she quickly tossed another bottle of holy water at Angelus. The vampire screamed as the water hit him. Anya ran for cover hoping to figure something out since she was running out of supplies.

Angel saw that Angelus was going to attack Anya and turned his attention from Spike to his counter part.

"Who Wee you good lookin," Angelus smirked while Angel cut him off. The vampire pulled his sword while Spike also advanced on him. Angel turned quickly to deflect Spike's attack. He could see Angelus raise his sword to strike he spun around as quickly as he could but still was not fast enough to avoid feeling the sharp sting of steel against his arm. "Now Spike why don't you go pick on someone your own size," Angelus commented motioning towards the other Spike.

Both of the blonde vampires were still pretty hammered so when Spike clashed with Spike it was an uncoordinated drunken brawl. Each vampire was too wasted to react the way they usually would and instead just took turns punching each other on the floor. The vampires rolled back in fourth against each other. Only the flour on Spike made the two distinguishable. Punches were thrown and blocked with neither one getting the clear advantage. Then before the chipped version could react his past had planted a knee in his family jewels and followed through with a one two punch combination he felt an arm on his shoulder trying to pull him off while the other had a bottle. He quickly blocked the bottle aside and hit Anya with a backhand knocking her out.

Faith looked around and saw that her side was winning and that the other was fading fast. She quickly counted that there was only four left to deal with. Buffy turned to face her and saw the same thing that Faith saw which made even sweeter for Faith as she caught Buffy by surprise with a left jab.

Angel was still dueling with Angelus when he saw Anya go down he parried his blade with his counterpart until Angelus got close enough for Angel to disarm with a quick switch of the wrist. The sword hit the ground with a clang Angel grinned with triumph and threw his broad sword at a side arch hitting the powdered Spike right in the shoulder.

During this time the other Spike was getting up when he heard an annoying laugh, a strange giggle coming from a familiar voice.

"Oh bloody hell, not the hyena," Spike muttered arching his back and legs causing the pouncing hyena to go flying back into a wall. He continued the motion which quickly brought him back to his feet. Just in time to see his counterpart approaching with a huge sword sticking out of his shoulder blade.

"That looks a wee bit uncomfortable mate," he said as he grabbed the hilt and violently tore upwards. The blood spurted everywhere and Spike looked disgusted as it hit him in the face.

"Let me give you hand" and saying that he quickly beheaded his doppelganger who did not turn to dust but a type of white ash when he died.

All eyes widened when Spike died it was clear to everyone now that the doppelganger were not time lost at all instead they were carbon copies ready to be disposed of as soon as The Chronomancer was done with them. Faith realizing this lashed out at Buffy quickly grabbing her head and slamming it into her knee.

It was the hardest thing that Willow had ever had to do. She was asked to stand behind and wait while the others fought but she couldn't stand by and let Angel take on Angelus unarmed. She watched the soulless vampire toy with his counterpart and the anger in her grew, she could feel the heat generating as her hands erupting into two big balls of flame.

"Angel get down," both vampires turned to see Willow launch two balls of flame in there direction. Angel quickly dove out of the way while Angelus screamed in frustration as the witch set him ablaze his last thought was _this isn't how it was supposed to happen._

The realization of the truth about there counterparts angered Spike. He was hoping to end it in a weird blaze of glory; instead he had revealed that they really weren't fighting themselves but copies of themselves. The most he cold hope for now was a good brawl. He quickly tossed his sword at the vampire version of Willow. The vampire was barely able to duck and received a nick from the flying blade.

Seeing the tide of fortune turning in their favor Angel noticed that the Big Bad behind this was merely observing the chaos around him. Seeing an opportunity the vampire quickly threw a stool at the The Chronomancer legs which caught the sorcerer by surprise and caused him to drop his scepter.

"Now that wasn't nice lover," he heard the familiar voice of Buffy say he turned to see a round house kick hit him. Angel rolled with the blow in time to see the dead Willow charge at him.

"Bad Puppy, you upset my little friend," Willow said flying at him but this time Angel was ready and he grabbed the red head and threw her to the floor. The vampire observed that they were using hit and run techniques to wear them down.

Buffy cursed herself for letting Faith sucker punch her, Faith turned from Angel to see Buffy glowering at her.

"Come on B, you're telling you've never beat yourself before?" Faith commented. The two Slayers started again fighting as roughly as they could

"You're not even the real Faith," Buffy retaliated. "You're just a copy of someone who hates her life anyway," The copy said nothing at first then growled and attacked smacking Buffy with a full force chop knocking the original Slayer down. Buffy cursed herself again as the room around her started getting black.

The more she watched the more Willow realized that watching and striking was the right strategy. Seeing her best friend about to be killed by a psycho doppelganger Willow uttered a spell and beams of light flew from her finger tips and flew at Faith. The doppelganger was so obsessed with killing the Slayer that she didn't notice the light flying at her until it finally struck her. She couldn't help but watch a confused Faith fumble around looking really confused. Her delight was short lived however as she saw the instigator of the events around her raising his sceptre prepared to strike them down.

"Diprateo" she yelled out the sorcerer looked real confused as he found his hand trapped with his sceptre in a bubble of green energy.

Xander watched his master struggle with the spell that the older Willow had placed on him. He laughed quietly hoping that Willow wouldn't notice until it was too late. The dead things were busy with his masters other soldiers Angel was fighting the dead Willow and the Billy Idol vampire was dealing with the choice of which one to attack next. Xander could smell her, she smelled different not of fear but of confidence and power. He knew he had to pounce before Willow turned to face him. He laughed as he finally approached striking range and pounced before Willow could react.

The game wasn't as fun anymore now that they were fighting back.

"Sorry Red," the other vampire said as he raised a stake his intentions quite clear while the Angel went off to help the other Willow. She saw his shadow looming above her so she did the one thing that the vampire wasn't expecting and kicked him in the family jewels.

"Oh Bullocks," Xander heard the other vampire cry out as he watched the vampire cover his genitalia. It was too funny and he knew he had to get a shot in but first he had to get past Angel. The hyena backed up until he hit the bar then before Angel could move out of the way sprung past the vampire and charged into a distracted Spike.

Of all the craziness that Spike had experienced since this insanity started he never thought he would actually be concerned about fighting off Xander and Willow. But now he found himself trying to fight off the wild hyena that actually trying to rip his throat out. He struggled trying to keep Xander's jaws away from his throat while hating the irony of trying to protect his neck.

"Down puppy," Spike said wrapping his legs around Xander's waist then with a quick twist throwing the hyena off of him. He actually started the opportunities that the current situation was offering. He didn't have to hold back against any of them. The chip didn't register any of them as human so he could do what ever he wanted with them. Xander was getting up Willow was being protected from herself by Angel which just left the bewildered Buffy clone. The opportunity was too rich to pass up. Spike approached the confused looking Slayer and before anyone could stop him laid a passionate kiss on her lips. The Slayer looked at Spike with a look of clarity.

"Welcome back luv," Spike said before knocking her unconscious with a right cross. Xander snarled at him which drew his attention back to the hyena. He quickly observed Angel fighting off Willow well protecting Willow.

"Well I guess, I should help out," Spike said with a shrug. He rolled out of the way as Xander charged and threw the stake with inhuman accuracy. The stake flew through the air and struck the vampire Willow in the heart turning her to ash. "Damn, missed him" Spike mused.

'Why are doing this?" The Chronomancer asked appearing next to the blonde vampire. "You don't have a soul; you should fight with us not against us."

"You've got a point mate," Spike said with a grin "but I can't resist taking down someone that Captain Nancy couldn't" He quickly tried to punch the time sorcerer only to find himself striking empty air.

The plan was a brilliant one that relied on Willow staying in the background and if was going to work she had to keep a distance and let the vampires do their jobs. But she couldn't let the hyena Xander last any longer. Despite the fact that it wasn't the original she couldn't stand the idea of something with Xander's face being using as a weapon she closed her eyes and focused on the deity that she could call to destroy doppelganger. She could feel the powers causing shivers to emanate from her and the icy powers started to form around her fingertips. She saw the two vampires notice the sudden drop in temperature directed at them. She saw Angel grab Xander's double.

"Do it Willow," Angel grunted holding the struggling hyena. The ice cold spell flowed from her and straight towards the hyena which was thrown at the spell as Angel dived clear.

"Whoa Red, you put Xander on ice," Spike said with a chuckle in his voice. The vampire looked around cautiously trying to find the instigator of the events while Willow and Angel were helping their fallen comrades. "Alright troops better hurry it up I don't think Giles junior is done yet."

Buffy felt the familiar touch of Willow gently nudging her face she noticed that the battle had stopped while she was unconscious.

"Hey, Will I guess we won huh," but the question was answered by the worried look on her face.

"Buffy, we're fighting a younger Giles," Willow said looking around.

"What, but why," The Slayer responded confused by the information she was told.

"We don't know, but we don't think he's from around here,"

"Quite true," a bellowing voice said while standing beside the red haired witch. "It's time to end all of this," The Chronomancer said as he smashed the enchanted globe around his hand.

Time was frozen no one was moving except Buffy and The younger Giles.

"Giles, is it really you who's doing this?" Buffy asked. The sorcerer responded by removing the mask revealing him to be a younger version of her friend and mentor. It was indeed Ripper who was looking at Buffy with such longing in his eyes. "But why, why are doing this? Why are risking everything so recklessly?" The Slayer asked tears of betrayal flowing down her cheeks.

"Because he's fallen in love with you," an older and more trusted Giles answered Buffy's question.

"This is impossible you shouldn't be able to move" the younger Giles said waving the scepter at his older counter part.

"Actually it's quite possible when you are fighting in a place where time doesn't matter."

Giles couldn't help but enjoy the look of confusion around his young enemies face. The look of frustration as he realized what had happened.

"The witch, she sent us here but when," The Chronomancer asked. Giles could see his young face trying to calculate when Willow could have transported them into limbo without him knowing about it.

"Actually all Willow did was make sure you didn't notice the switch I made," Giles said "You'll have to forgive me I couldn't resist using a time delay spell the moment I summoned my troops."

"So you brought us to limbo, but I am far from powerless," The sorcerer taunted reaching into his cloak and pulling out a strange looking talisman.

"Xander, get up we've got to try to find a place to hide while we're trapped in limbo," Xander got up feeling groggy but despite his dizziness he was glad to hear Anya's voice.

"Limbo, so does that mean we're winning?" Xander asked trying to clear the cobwebs.

"That still being decided but right now we have to follow the rest of Giles plan if we want to get out of here alive," Xander nodded and let Anya help him up. He recalled how Giles had filled them in on his plan telepathically with Willow's help. At first he wondered how Giles seemed to be able to second guess The Chronomancer but all questions were suddenly answered by Anya. It was Ripper a younger more unstable Giles that was the grand Pulbah of evil. After hearing this from Anya the whole plan that Giles proposed made sense. Willow had filled him in on the plan to keep Darth Vader busy while he transported them to a timeless dimension where his powers would be neutralized. The whole plan had depended on the group keeping the sorcerer so distracted that he wouldn't notice anything until it was too late. He marvelled how well Giles was able to pull off the plan and there were still a few more steps that had yet to be implemented. But to pull those off Xander and Anya had to get clear and leave the fighting to the heavy hitters. Anya dragged him behind the bar which somehow survived through the battle. He looked at her and a wave of pride washed over him. She was incredible, outwitting herself, beating Faith, helping Giles plan a strategy and keeping a clear head with all the chaos going around. Even now she was keeping a cool head dragging them out of danger. If they survived this he was going to take her out for a night on the town that neither one of them would ever forget

Betrayal it was an ugly feeling that struck Buffy like an icicle through her heart she knew that it wasn't the Rupert Giles that trained her; it wasn't the man she treated like a surrogate father this was a younger and clearly more unstable version of her Watcher that seemed obsessed with her. Now she watched as he withdrew a talisman from his cloak that launched a red lightning bolt at Giles who was suddenly protected by Willow. The attack was enough to snap her out of the shock that she was in. She knew that they couldn't risk Willow using too much magic or they risked putting the rest of their plan in jeopardy.

"Giles, Willow pull back," she ordered, her friends obeyed without hesitation.

"Very wise Buffy," the younger Giles said sounding softer than she had ever heard his older counterpart speak before.

"Why? Giles why do this?" she asked him hoping that he wouldn't notice the two vampires sneaking up on him. The younger Giles seemed to be thinking about the question that she just asked.

"Because it's the only way we can be together."

It was going to work; it had to because it was the only way they would survive. The Chronomancer was too much of a threat to ignore or to even let live and they all knew it. But it was the fact that it was a younger Giles that they were fighting that made things even more difficult. That was why when it came time to plan some kind of strategy Giles picked her to advise him. Out of the entire group that was still conscious she had less history than everyone else which made her the perfect choice to help coordinate an attack against a demented version of him because she was the only one who could analyze his tactics with neutrality. Wesley had informed Giles who they were fighting so they could conduct a strategy. It was Anya that suggested limbo since it would not allow him any time to control and from that point it was just a matter of having Willow use her magic when needed and there was one final spell that Willow would have to cast to take The Chronomancer down once and for all.

"We can be together," the words stopped her cold faster than any spell possibly could. This Giles was infatuated with her even worse than Spike was.

"I risked everything for you, I made myself younger, I left the Watchers and I was even incarcerated in another dimension for years, waiting for you to come help me." The two vampires struck each one grabbing his arms.

"Got you ponce," Spike said squeezing the sorcerer's left arm while Angel held the right arm

"So you think" the sorcerer mused and before they knew it he had teleported out of there arms.

"Where did he go?" Buffy wondered trying to focus her Slayer senses.

"You took away my control of time by bringing us to a place where time doesn't exist, but I still have other surprises, like this." The younger Giles suddenly reappeared in front of the two vampires and lifted them up with one hand on each of their throats. The vampires struggled marvelling at his strength.

"Did you know that's there's a reality where Rupert Giles is used as a prison for a very powerful demon lord," he asked them before throwing over his shoulder like they weren't worth a second thought.

"He's using his sceptre to switch realities," his older counterpart realized. "But he's doing it so fast, Willow the sceptre we have to do it now,"

Vampire ears were more acute then humans so Angel could hear everything that Giles yelled, he didn't know what the plan was but he knew that if Willow was so important then The Chronomancer would go after her next. The vampire shook off the shock of being tossed to the ground by uber Giles. He had one trump card he was going to play and it was time to play it.

"I've already had her, Ripper." Angel said trying to sound as Angelus as possible.

"What," the younger Giles responded to the bait.

"She was sweet and salty, she saw the best of me and the worst and still she chose to be with me. Face it you never had a chance."

"Those are fighting words vampire,"

"No time like the present," Angel replied taking up a defensive stance

Willow could feel all the magic around her, the risk was acceptable, the plan had to work he was too dangerous to be allowed to roam free. The energy rose from her hand it was such a simple little thing but it would take the rest of her strength. She telepathically sent a message to Xander to get ready while Angel was diverting The Rippers attention. This plan was only going to work if their timing was on the nose, which meant that they only had one shot. She watched as her best friend got into position and pulled out a pistol and a statue of Janus out of the amulet that Anya used to summon her bunnies. He dived behind the counter and put on army fatigues that he had purchased what seemed like a lifetime ago. She started chanting invoking the power of Janus back into Xander's fatigues returning the skills of a soldier back into his mind allowing him the knowledge to do what had to be done.

Angel had always known that Giles was protective of Buffy and that pissing him off could be a very painful but he had to keep his attention off Willow for as long as possible.

"It must kill you, all the time you spent training her, all those nights being alone with her, watching that athletic physique stretch and sweat, seeing that inner strength time and time again, having that heart denied you. And then finding out that your worst enemy was her lover in a different reality. That he came closer than you ever did and what was worse was he was even older than you were. Oh the sacrifices you must have made and the burn you must have felt when you saw how unappreciated they were." A whoosh of air alerted the vampire to move out of the way before Giles junior could strike him.

"You're dust vampire," an angry Giles screamed leaping into the air faster than humanly possible.

The vampire dove out of the way before uber Giles could strike him. His plan had work Giles was enraged to the point he was ignoring everyone else in the building but him he only hoped he would survive long enough to see what the big plan was.

Memories that weren't his filled Xander's mind hand to hand combat, the assembling and disassembling of an M-16, tactical training, all of the military training that was magically planted in his head came back but with one difference he remembered his mission he watched and waited while Ripper was trying to destroy Angel. All he could do now was, wait for his target to be made clear and take it out before he and his friends were destroyed by the insane sorcerer. It only took a second and the target was clear he raised the revolver and fired.

Ripper was insane and had to be stopped, she realized this and she realized that this was not her Giles, this was a younger more deranged stalker version of her Watcher.

"Rupert stop," she yelled out, while Angel was dodging punch after punch. The vampire saw an opening and kicked as hard as he could Ripper just stood there.

"Is that the best you've got?" he then quickly grabbed the startled vampire and tossed him aside with little effort. He advanced on the vampire only to be stopped by the object of his desire standing in his way.

"Hello honey, I'm home," he said in a joking manner.

"Back off Rupert, I don't want to have to hurt you."

"But you already have, just by trying to protect that creature you cause me unbearable pain."

"If you don't stop now, I will teach you what real unbearable pain is." The sound of a gun being fired interrupted them followed quickly by the sound of breaking glass.

"What, No, what have you done?" The younger Giles cried out as the glass hour glass in the sceptre was shattered.

It's over Rupert, just surrender," Buffy told almost pleadingly.

"No, not again you won't take everything from me again," the young man raged. I've risked it all for your love and you rejected me, you took everything from me, so now I'll take everything from you, then you'll have no choice but to come to me." The younger Giles said his face filled with anguished fury. He charged at Buffy who easily evaded his attack.

"Give it up, you have no control over time or reality anymore, your army of doppelgangers is dead you can't win. The young Giles howled in rage and pulled an amulet out of his cloak.

Xander saw the amulet he didn't know what it was for all he knew is that it was pointed at Buffy the soldier instincts took over and before he could take a moment to think about what he was doing he raised his gun and fired at the amulet. The bullet hit the amulet and he could hear the scream of a frustrated Giles scream in rage as the amulet shattered around him. This time he wasn't going to put the gun down until the Ripper was out cold.

There was a set of rules that Spike had written himself, he was never going to bite Xander, he would never let Dawn talk him into another ice cream buffet, he would never let anything happen to Joyce and he would never, ever let Giles get the drop on him. It was down right embarrassing to be knocked on his ass by a retired Watcher. But what was even more embarrassing was Xander was the one that was saving the day. He glanced over at Angel who was being protected by Buffy and he felt even sicker knowing that the odds of her protecting him like that were the same as The Scoobies breaking out into a big musical number with him doing a solo number. He dusted himself off and just watched as older Giles approached his teenie bopper self _maybe if I'm lucky enough they'll kill each other._

"It's time to end this madness," Giles said to his younger doppelganger. "You're covered on all ends, one wrong move and you'll be ventilated and I don't think I should have to remind you that limbo doesn't make you bullet proof."

"And what do you plan on doing to me?" my guard is dead and The Watchers don't know about my recent release from my cell." The younger Giles sneered.

"Well I suppose we could just leave you here without your magical toys, but I don't think that would work you would just find some way to escape and this mess would start up all over again." He sighed and turned to Willow, "I think its time to send everyone home Willow this is official Watcher business," Willow stared at Giles knowing what Giles was implying. "Xander give me the gun, unless Ripper here is willing to return the life essences he stole from his hostages," The sorcerer smiled.

"I have no idea why they're comatose; you'll probably have to ask them, you know who I'm talking about."

"Funny how I don't believe you," Giles said "Xander gun," the young man approached the two Giles's cautiously.

"So what are you going to do kill me?" the younger Giles asked.

"As a matter of fact," Giles quickly grabbed the gun and cocked the trigger.

"I'm really supposed to believe that you'll pull the trigger." Giles replied by shooting his younger counterpart in the shoulder. Everyone looked at Giles in shock.

"You now have a bullet wound in your shoulder I imagine it hurts. Now the question is what will you do? I imagine that you probably could find more than enough supplies to treat your injury, but I still have at least four more bullets and I can always add more, so let me ask you again, how do we wake our friends up?

"Have you tried a pail of ice water?" The gun went off again this time the bullet struck his other shoulder.

"The next shot goes into your left kneecap, then your right kneecap. If you still don't answer my question after that I'll reload the gun and start putting bullets in other areas then leave you here to die a slow painful death."

"You're bluffing,"

"I think you know me better than that" Giles said cocking the gun. He pointed it at his younger counterpart, he could see the younger Giles pondering his situation, "Last chance," he said cocking the pistol.

"Alright, alright they're stored in the amulet in my cloak. Take me back and I'll restore them," Giles looked at his younger counterpart

"Very well, but first we are going to search you from head to toe to prevent any other tricks."

Anya watched Willow and Giles carefully search The Chronomancer for any magical surprises. She watched Xander who was in full soldier mind keeping a crossbow trained on the young sorcerer. She couldn't wait to get him home and have army guy sex with him. Willow was still standing but she was looking a little worse for wear as she checked young Giles for spell components, wards, glamors or anything else that would hide any nasty surprises that The Chronomancer decided to hide on his person.

"He's clean," Willow finally said lets get him out of here carefully. The Chronomancer sighed and watched as a portal was summoned taking them out of limbo.

They were back at The Magic Box which apparently had been looted but Buffy wasn't worried about amateurs with mystic knick knacks. She was more worried about her time manipulating stalker that knew all her tricks who in fact taught her some himself. A younger Giles looked at Buffy with a combination of hatred and longing.

"It looks like your shop has seen better days Rupert,"

"We're insured" Anya replied "with a special policy," she said ominously. The Slayer looked at the older Giles who just shrugged.

"What, did you really think I was just going to leave the store unattended while there was a huge hole in the front screaming please rob me?" Anya commented I got the store insured by Heimdall he handles all missing goods claims.

"That's my girl," Xander said beaming with pride.

"Wake them up," Buffy commanded while holding The Chronomancer by the lapels.

"Or what, you won't kill me Buffy," Ripper told her.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't you psycho," she asked raising him up.

"You know why," Ripper told her sounding strangely compassionate.

Wrong Buffy, Moron" she replied tossing him to the ground. Before he could get up she put her foot on his neck. "Tell me what I want to know."

"Buffy stop, get his amulet I can probably reverse the spell." Willow interjected.

"You heard her amulet," she pressed down a little harder "now". The sorcerer reached into his cloak and pulled out a shiny looking bauble. Buffy reached for is and before she could grab it Ripper grabbed her leg and twisted with all his strength causing the Slayer to lose her balance

"Fang boys go," Anya blurted out causing Angel and Spike to go at full vampire speed towards the young Ex-Watcher who dropped unto his back and flipped both vampires over him.

_Impressive _thought Anya as she watched the younger Giles run into the training room.

"Cover the exits," Buffy ordered "Angel, Spike back door." The vampires ran out faster than she ever saw the both of them move before.

"Buffy, be careful" Willow warned her friend.

"Just make sure that he doesn't get out no matter what." The Slayer responded.

Buffy stepped into the training room the lights were all off which told her that Ripper was still there waiting.

"I know you're still in here Rupert." Buffy said focusing on the sounds that filled the darkness she could hear the familiar sound of the air conditioner and the hum of the electric panel and she could hear controlled breathing. Ripper was trying to slow his breathing to avoid detection but it wasn't good enough he was trapped and he knew it. He was like an animal he couldn't see and Buffy realized that he must have grabbed a weapon which was why he wasn't out the door already. "Give it up Rupert the whole building is surrounded, it's over." She heard the clanking of metal behind her and she tensed _no he's trying to get me to look behind me, _she thought and waited for the younger Giles to make his move. _He can't see me so he's trying to figure out my location. _"She never loved you Rupert, how could she you were like the father she never had. And I never would have come to you; I would have killed you first." More metal clanking.

"I gave up everything for her," she could hear a tortured cry come from the darkness.

"You gave it up for yourself, if you truly loved her you wouldn't be here doing what you're doing right now. Time to grow up and act your age," Buffy heard a cry of rage and she immediately side stepped the younger ex-Watcher's clumsy attack and retaliated with one of her own. "It's over Rupert," were the last words that Rupert heard before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Angel and Spike heard the whole conversation while they guarded the door.

"Wow, Rupert went off his rocker over his charge, never would have seen that one coming."

"Any different then a vampire falling in love with a Slayer," Angel replied. For the first time since Angel knew him William the Bloody didn't know how to reply and that worried him more than taking on an evil Giles.

Despite the situation they were all in Xander had to admit he really enjoyed having soldier guy back in his life. He missed the confidence he had when holding a gun or the combat training he had in case he had to fight unarmed. The door to the training room opened and he immediately had the revolver positioned to take out any threat that came out the door. Buffy emerged from the door dragging an unconscious younger Rupert behind her. He lowered his gun but didn't put it away, The Chronomancer already got the drop on them once he wasn't going to let it happen a second time.

"Anyone got any ideas what we're going to do with him." Buffy asked a question directed at Giles.

"I've got one," Anya piped up everyone stared at her. "Hello, used to imprison and torture men for centuries remember?"

The figure found him-self shrouded in shadows again. How long has it been since he was locked away in this dank hellhole. Five years or was it four? He couldn't tell anymore. Not that it mattered since his prison was timeless. Those insufferable Watchers exiled him here years ago and why what was his crime? Did he attempt to plunge the world into hell, or was it a mindless spree of carnage and blood lust, No his crime was one of the oldest in history. He fell in love; unfortunately he fell in love with a Slayer. Yes a Slayer a young woman who was blessed with extraordinary strength and reflexes chosen to fight against the vampires, demons, etc, etc. The Watchers were always pompous and controlling but this was just a little overkill for falling in love. But no they feared that he would become a corrupting influence on their precious Slayer. And finally when he attempted to use magic to remove the corruptive influence they banished him to limbo. Or if it wasn't limbo it was somewhere close enough. To make matters worse the guardian of his prison was a Mozart fan. It was a struggle to maintain his sanity while hearing the same composition over and over again. Suddenly he heard a scream coming from the guardhouse just before the walls to his cell exploded. Had his beloved come to rescue him? He doubted it she was hesitant to love him the same way he loved her.

"Oh great what backwater dimension did I end up in this time." The female sounding voice said. She seemed annoyed and the fact that she left his guard a beaten and bloody wreck, he thought it best to stay concealed in the shadows. "Hey you, yeah you the guy trying to hide in the corner, I know you're there." Cautiously he stepped out of the shadows. "That's better." She said walking towards him. "There's no point in hiding it smells like you haven't showered in years."

"I haven't" the figure answered unsure how to react.

"Look I'm kind of lost and you look like you would enjoy getting out of here."

"That's correct."

"Well you show me the way out of this little hole in hell and I'll let you live to do whatever."

The figure gladly took her up on her offer and went towards the hole in his cell.

The figure found him-self shrouded in shadows again. How long has it been since he was locked away in this dank hellhole. Five years or was it four? He couldn't tell anymore. Not that it mattered since his prison was timeless. He had been here for so long that it seemed that time repeated itself.

"As punishments go Anya I have to admit this one seems very fitting," Giles said while taking a seat.

"So every time he's about to escape,"

"He'll just appear back at the moment before it happened," Anya finished her boyfriend's thoughts.

"Which will keep him from ever coming back," Buffy concluded. "Good idea Anya," the former ex-vengeance demon smiled she enjoyed it when her ideas were praised and as a bonus she got to extract vengeance on someone. Sure she was human but it didn't mean that she didn't a craving for a good vengeance once and awhile and she always enjoyed a good time loop it was both cheap and effective in her former field.

"Now let's hope that Willow can undo the spell that's keeping our friends asleep." Giles said.

"Always the buzz kill aren't you Rupert, relax Red will be able to wake up the cub scouts no worries there.

Willow could feel Angel's presence as she concentrated on the amulet that she took from The Chronomancer's cloak. She could feel his concern, Wesley, Gunn even Cordeila had come to mean a lot to him and Willow knew better than to ask him to leave the room. He just stood there unmoving watching her work her magic over the amulet preparing it to open and release the souls that it had captured. She also knew that she should put a tracker spell on the souls so she they could follow them to their owners just in case they were in trouble. She began chanting and focused all her concentration on the crystal and the essences that were stored inside. She could feel the stone giving way and suddenly the spirit essences of all the souls stored being freed and heading to their owners. She peered over her shoulder and saw Angel give a small relieved smile as the spirits returned to their bodies and he saw his friends standing.

"Willow," she heard a familiar voice calling for her and she quickly ran to her lover's side. She ran to Tara and embraced and finally things felt alright.

Cordeila breathed a sigh of relief everyone was safe and sound and celebrating at the Bronx just like the good old days. Oz had left as soon as he woke and Riley also left his mission accomplished. That just left everybody that they started with strangely that included Spike who was actually keeping a respectable distance from Angel. She felt strangely nostalgic as she watched everyone laughing at a story that Xander was telling. Willow and Tara kept passing smitten glances at each other even Wesley and Giles seemed to be sharing some private joke that only people from England would understand.

"So how long do you plan on standing there?" The voice was familiar and comfortably annoying even after all the time that had passed.

"Hey Dawn,"

"Looks like we missed most of the fun," Dawn said staring at her sister who was smiling.

"Looks like, but then again I think I have enough fun to last me a life time.

"Yeah, it was really weird experiencing some of those things," she looked at Cordeila. "Cordy do you sometimes wish you never left Sunnydale?" Cordeila looked down at Buffy's sister. The young girl was growing up faster than someone her age should. But then again anyone in Sunnydale was forced to grow up faster than normal. She couldn't help but wonder the same thing though

"Dawn, I think back sometimes and wonder what my life would have been with if I never got involved with you weird freaks. I think I would still be a that self observed rich brat that eventually would lose everything only I wouldn't have had a chance to meet some of the amazing people that I have met. It took me awhile but I grew up and I don't think I would change anything if I had to do." To her surprise Dawn smiled almost like she was suppressing a giggle. "What's so funny?"

Dawn looked at her still smiling "I once asked Buffy if she ever regretted becoming the Slayer. She answered pretty much the same way you did." Dawn walked away leaving Cordelia standing there.

"Brat," she said with a smile.

"I guess you had to be there," Gunn finished his story while Rupert observed his surrogate family including the distant relatives. It was rare that they got together like this and it seemed like a shame. They were all champions as far as he was concerned and it was a shame that they didn't get together to celebrate.

"If I could get everyone's attention please," everyone looked at Giles. "If it wasn't for Angel and his friends we might not have survived the encounter with my younger counterpart so I would like to make a toast and a proposition. To old friends and comrades," everyone but Spike raised there drinks to in toast. "And because of the events of this week I would like to propose that we get together this week every year,"

"Apocalypse permitting of course," Wesley interrupted surprising everyone. "What I can't make a joke once and awhile?"

"Apocalypse permitting," Giles continued "And for the week we just celebrate each others company and the good memories that come from them."

"Oh give me a sodden break," Spike muttered.

'Even you Spike," Dawn said grabbing him and pulling him closer to the group. Reluctantly he raised his drink with everyone else in toast.

"So what do you guys want to do now?" Cordelia asked joining the group.

"We could go bowling," Willow suggested.

"I've got an idea," Dawn blurted out.

Buffy wasn't sure about her next move the opposition was fierce and her friends were counting on her. She watched her opponent swing his arm and let loose a projectile with such intensity. She waited until the projectile was within reach and then swung her chosen weapon.

"Strike two," Anya's voice yelled out.

"Damn," Buffy gritted her teeth. Across from her Gunn was smirking he was clearly enjoying the fact that he struck out a Slayer. He turned and looked at Wesley who assumed the role of outfield and Cordelia who was short stop. The teams were even after Dawn agreed to play for Angels Investigators, Giles insisted on only coaching and Anya agreed to umpire if she was compensated for her time. Buffy knew Dawn (who was back catcher) was directing the pitching based on her personal knowledge. She looked to Giles who was clearly befuddled with baseball as much as she was. She suspected that was the one of the reasons that Dawn suggested the game and was surprised to see that most of the group agreed to it. Even Spike who was next up at bat seemed eager as he was taking a few practice swings.

"What do we have here? She heard someone ask and saw a small group of punks arriving.

"Just a friendly little game of baseball, you guys, really don't want to start anything," she heard Angel say. It took her only a second to realize what was agitating Angel as the young punks vamped out.

"Oh you guys picked the wrong game to crash" Buffy said as she broke the bat over her knee making an impromptu stake." It was strange but a sense of comfortable nostalgia washed over her as everyone attacked. She knew that the battle wouldn't be long but more importantly she knew that no matter what she had friends and allies that could be relied on if she ever needed them.

The End


End file.
